Death's Rising
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Sequel to 'Master Over Death'. They failed. Lucifer is out of his prison getting ready to unleash the fury of the Horsemen upon the world. What will it take for Lucifer to be defeated? SLASH, THREESOME
1. Of Plans Hit-lists and Godsons

**I don't own the Characters of Harry Potter or the characters of Supernatural. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO ORIGINAL OWNERS OF EITHER FANDOMS!**

* * *

_"Hadrian-"_

_"Gabriel, duck!" Said Archangel did as he was told and ducked rolling to the side while Hadrian took down several of the Saplavites with a cutting wave of the Elder Wand._

_"We have to hurry! The Gates will close any minute now!" Hadrian shouted as Gabriel picked himself up of the floor._

_"Can you locate Cas and Teddy?" He asked as they ran for the luminous form of the Gates of Hell that towered over the city._

_"They went through! For once both did as they were told!" Hadrian said and yelped when Gabriel pulled him down in time to make the Hell Hound run smack into a wall._

_"This way!" Gabriel said and the two ran directly towards the Gates._

_"I __**told you**__ this was a bad idea - EXPULSO!" Hadrian blew up another Saplavite that managed to sneak up on them. They were some 20 meters from the Gates when all of a sudden a wall of fire separated them from the Gates._

_"What the-"_

_"You aren't going anywhere." Both turned on their heels only to come face to face with two figures enveloped in flames; one female, one male._

_"Who-"_

_"I thought you two were destroyed for good." Hadrian growled lowly and Gabriel looked at him in shock. He looked back at the demons._

_"Our Lord summoned us back from Nothingness to serve him again." The man spoke and Gabriel's eyes widened in shock._

_"Alastair." He spat and the demon chuckled lowly._

_"Gabriel, get out of here." Hadrian spoke lowly and Gabriel shot him an incredulous look._

_"I'm not leaving you-"_

_"I have a debt to settle with these two. You will only get in my way." Hadrian spoke lowly and a dark aura appeared around him. His eyes turned pitch black._

_"You're not leaving Hell, Master Over Death."_

_"Lilith." Hadrian hissed. "Yyou have no idea how much I hoped I would run into you."_

_"Andy-"_

_"Expecto patronum!" Hadrian shouted and a white stag appeared in front of him. "Take Gabriel away." The Gates started to close slowly and the stag looked at Gabriel who got ready to fight. All of a sudden a huge pressure made him choke on air and he looked at Hadrian._

_"No-"_

_"I'll see you on the other side, Gabriel. Don't make things harder than they already are." With an uncontrolled burst of magic Hadrian split the fire wall that separated them from the Gates. The stag neighed and ran into Gabriel pushing him back just as the Gates where about to close._

_"HADRIAN, NO!"_

* * *

"What is he doing?" Dean whispered. He just came down the stairs to find Sam leaning against a wall, observing Hadrian. The Master Over Death was sitting in the middle of a strange circle. Eight tall candelas surrounded him and four cards hovered over four of them. In front of him was a map of the world and a small crystal was dancing wildly above it.

"He's scrying." Sam whispered and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"U-huh. What for?" Sam shrugged.

"Beats me." Dean pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Where's everyone?"

"In the kitchen. Grim is outside with Athena. She's hunting for a meal." Dean shivered and made his way into the kitchen. He found the Angels and Bobby sitting around the enlarged kitchen table. For some reason Bobby was sulking.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Dean asked jokingly and walked over to the fridge.

"He's sulking because Hadrian took over the living room." Gabriel said with a smirk and Bobby shot him a glare.

"He could have done it in the kitchen." He growled.

"The center of your living room is built on the crossing of two lay-lines. For the scrying to be successful it is recommended-"

"He could have done it in your room! It's exactly above the living room!" Bobby interrupted Castiel.

"He has to be as close to the Earth as possible." Gabriel said.

"He could have done it in the basement!"

"The wards of the panic room would have interfered with his magic." Castiel said and Bobby growled making Dean laugh around the bite of the sandwich he made for himself.

"Chill it, Bobby. I'm sure once Hadrian's done scrying he'll give you back your living room." Dean said as Sam entered the kitchen.

"He done?"

"No. I smelled food." Sam said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"You two are completely the same." Anna spoke. She didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked as he made himself a sandwich.

"Nothing. And this is the last book we've found on the Horsemen." She said and snapped the book closed.

"So we're back to square one." Sam said.

"We've read every book there is and found no-" Dean's grumbling was interrupted by a loud explosion and an earthquake. Within moments they were in the living room where Hadrian was lying on a broken tea-table clutching his bloody right arm to his chest. A string of colorful curses was flowing down his lips as he tried to pick himself up.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as he and Castiel ran over to him and helped him up.

"That son of a bitch attacked me; that's what happened!" Hadrian snapped as Gabriel lowered him on the couch and Castiel and Anna fixed the living room.

"What were you doing? Who attacked you?" Sam asked as he carried over the first aid box and Dean came from the kitchen with a bowl of water and a few clean hand-towels.

"I was trying to find out where the Horsemen were sealed and _Lucifer_ decided it would be fun to blow me up." Hadrian growled while Gabriel cut of his sleeve to see the extent of Hadrian's injuries. "I managed to raise my arm in time to protect my face when the crystal blew up from being overpowered."

"Why were you trying to find where the Horsemen were sealed?" Bobby asked. Castiel sat down beside Hadrian while Gabriel started to clean the blood off so that he could find the little wounds where the pieces of the crystal were imbedded in Hadrian's skin.

"Since we can't find anything on capturing the Horsemen I figured if I found their sealing places I'd be able to put my own seals over them. That way we'd buy ourselves more time."

"Why? We need their rings either way." Dean said and Hadrian shot him a glare.

"Great. So why don't we let Lucifer open Pandora's box and unleash the Horrors of Mankind upon the world again. What's another thousand years of pain when all we need is their rings to seal a meager Archangel throwing a temper tantrum back into his cage." Dean blushed.

"I didn't think of it that way."

"You didn't think. Period." Hadrian said and hissed when Gabriel started to prod the wounds. Dean shot him a glare; one which Hadrian returned with much vigor.

"Sorry. I'll pull them out at once, alright?"

"Gabriel, we agreed we wouldn't use our powers for such things." Gabriel shot him a strict look and Hadrian shut up. He turned his head away to try and cover up a blush.

"I'll pull them out now."

"Fine." Hadrian muttered. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Anna snickered. Finally there was someone who could make the Master Over Death cave when it came to his health.

"So, did you find anything at all?" Sam asked and winced when Hadrian grunted in pain.

"Nothing." Hadrian rasped out. "Lucifer managed to stop me quite efficiently."

"You won't be trying that again." Castiel spoke lowly and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Castiel, we're running out of books to read-"

"Correction; we have no more books to read." Anna said and Hadrian grunted at that as Gabriel healed his arm.

"Even better." Hadrian said. "We're back to square one. Does anyone have any idea what we should do next?" He asked and silence settled over the room.

"I'm sorry to say I'm all out of ideas." Sam spoke while he played with the pendant that hung around his neck. Ever since Hadrian made one for each one of them all of them simply refused to take them off. The pendants radiated some kind of reassuring warmth they all connected tightly with Hadrian.

"Are you guys sure we've read every book in the world?" Dean asked.

"We've even read those Cas and Gabe stole from Heaven." Sam said and Gabriel shouted indignantly.

"We didn't _steal_ anything!"

"And how do you call sneaking into Heaven and secretly taking the books?" Hadrian spoke sarcastically and Gabriel grinned at him mischievously.

"We've temporarily borrowed them." He said and everyone laughed while Hadrian rolled his eyes fondly and Castiel smiled lightly.

"Anyway, what's our next course of action?" Anna asked. "The Angels are quiet. I haven't heard from them since Lucifer got out." Castiel nodded in affirmation.

"I don't know. Either there's nothing written about them or we've missed something." Hadrian said.

"Impossible. We've read all the books at least two times." Bobby said. "Besides, how would Lucifer know anything about the Horsemen if he hadn't found the information somewhere?"

"The Horsemen are the oldest creatures in existence, I'm sure Lucifer was there when they were created." Sam said.

"Correction." Hadrian said and everyone looked at him. "Death is the oldest Horseman." Gabriel and Castiel nodded in confirmation.

"The other Horsemen were created with the Sins of Mankind." Gabriel said.

"So? That only means that Lucifer knew everything about them from the very start." Dean said.

"That would mean the others would know as well." Anna said.

"No. Lucifer started his rebellion shortly after humans were created. He wasn't there for the Horsemen." Gabriel said.

"So, it comes down to the fact that he _had to_ get his knowledge from somewhere." Bobby said.

"I agree. He wouldn't unleash something he wouldn't be able to control. The Horsemen hold no allegiance to anyone. They only live for the things they were created for." Hadrian said and everyone looked at him strangely. He raised an eyebrow at them. "What? I know I wouldn't risk unleashing something that would turn on me first chance they got so either he knows how to control them or he has something they want." He said.

"But what would they want? You said that they live to do only what they were created to do." Sam said and Hadrian shrugged.

"Beats me."

"So, let's assume he found a way to control them. How?" Anna said.

"Well, the usual practice with demon summons is that you have to know their True name." Gabriel said. "But the Horsemen aren't demons and they have to be unsealed, not summoned."

"That's it!" Castiel said and everyone jumped because of his exclamation.

"What?" Hadrian and Gabriel asked and Castiel looked at his mates.

"To control them he needs to know their True name." he said and Gabriel's eyes widened comically.

"But the only book containing their True names is-" Gabriel choked on his words.

"The Book of Creation." Castiel said darkly.

"The book of what?" Dean asked dully.

"The Book of Creation is a book that contains the True name of every single creature in the world. Not the name given to them by their parents or a name they chose for themselves, but the name of their soul." Gabriel said.

"Not even Death knows that." Hadrian whispered. Everyone got worried when they saw how pale he was. "Only upon collecting the soul does Death learn the True name of it."

"But as far as I know the Book of Creation is considered Forbidden. It's supposed to be sealed in the Library together with all other books on Forbidden knowledge." Anna said.

"Wait a sec." Bobby said. "The Library? Forbidden knowledge? Can anyone tell me what yer talkin' about?"

"When the humans got too cocky and decided to build the Tower of Babel, our Father saw that granting humanity unlimited knowledge led to nothing good." Gabriel said. "He created distortion among men and gathered all the knowledge he considered harmful. He even removed some books from Heaven. He sealed all that knowledge in the Library of Dantalian."

"Dantalian is the demon that revealed a lot of things to Humanity." Hadrian said with a frown. "I remember reading about him some time ago. But I don't know what became of him."

"He was sealed in the Library as the Gatekeeper." Gabriel said and Hadrian frowned.

"That makes everything worse." He said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Let's assume that the Book of Creation is how Lucifer found out about the Horsemen's names." Hadrian said. "If the Book was considered Forbidden knowledge then it was sealed in the Library. Lucifer didn't know the names before his imprisoning otherwise he would have acted right away. That means he somehow got into the Library and managed to strike a deal with Dantalian to take the Book." Heavy silence settled over the room.

"Dantalian _is_ a demon." Castiel said. "It wouldn't be hard to strike a deal with a demon that's bound to guard the Library for all eternity."

"What I want to know is how he got _in_ the Library." Gabriel muttered. "After Pandora opened the box the Horsemen were sealed in Father made sure that no knowledge would be in any way accessible to just anyone curious enough."

"He would have needed a Key." Anna said.

"A Key?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Problem is that Keys are incredibly hard to find. I don't remember one being found since the World War II." Gabriel said.

"Father made sure only the worthy would be able to enter the Library." Castiel said. "A Key and a Door worked together only if both had the same intention. If the intention was bad or their intentions differed, the Library would remain closed."

"You speak as though both are living beings." Bobby grumbled and Castiel looked at him.

"Because they are."

"What?" Sam, Dean, Hadrian and Bobby asked in unison, all caring similar looks of doubt on their faces.

"The Door or the Keyhole is the way to the library." Gabriel said. "They Key is at the same time the Guardian of the Door, the Collector of Knowledge and the only one able to open the Door and enter the Library."

"The Collector?" Hadrian asked.

"Just because our Father collected the Forbidden knowledge the first time doesn't mean all of it was sealed away for good. As Humanity grew it started to discover things on its own." Anna said. "Father had to make sure the knowledge that would lead to Humanity's downfall would be collected and sealed before it did any damage. That's why he made sure there would always be someone out there capable of finding and sealing the Forbidden knowledge away."

"That isn't of great importance right now." Hadrian said. "What matters is that there is a possibility that Lucifer has the Book."

"Then we actually have a chance at stopping him!" Dean said with a grin and everyone looked at him.

"How do you mean that?" Castiel asked.

"Think about it! If I was Lucifer and I had that Book I wouldn't want anyone finding it! I would either return it to the Library or keep it somewhere I know no one would dare go look for it!" Dean said with a grin.

"Which means-"

"The Book could very well be in Hell!" Dean interrupted Sam who grinned.

"And that means-"

"No!" Hadrian said and stood up, making Gabriel fall on his butt and Castiel jump on his feet as well. "Hell no! If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then the both of you are insane!"

"Aw, come on Andy-"

"Are you out of your bloody-fucking minds!" Hadrian shouted. "You are _honestly_ thinking of actually _going to Hell_!"

"If the Book is in Hell-"

"_If,_ Dean!" Hadrian snapped. "_If_ the Book is in Hell! You can't _honestly_ be thinking about going into Hell on an _assumption_ that the Book is there! Must I remind you that _all of us_ are on Lucifer's hit list _competing for first place_!"

"Andy, listen." Sam said "If the Book is in Hell and we manage to acquire it we would be at an advantage! We would be able to capture the Horsemen and seal Lucifer back in his cage!"

"Think, Sam!" Hadrian snapped. "Even if we manage to find a way to enter Hell, the moment we _breathe_ in there we'll have _millions_ of Saplavites, Serpents, Hounds, Demons and Cursed souls on our behinds like white on rice! We'll all be dead within an hour!"

"No need to be so pessimistic, Little Death." Gabriel said and Hadrian rounded on him.

"Don't tell me you agree with them." He growled.

"If the Book is in Hell, we might be able to acquire it." Castiel said lowly and Hadrian spun on his heal to look at him.

"Are all of you bloody insane?!"

"Look at it this way." Bobby said and found himself target of Hadrian's heated glare. "We would have a fighting chance."

"What fighting chance if we all get killed?!"

"Angels can enter Hell-"

"_Angels _can't enter Hell, Anna." Hadrian said. "One Angel can, sure, but he's risking his life and Grace going in there. Its one thing to go down there to collect a single soul and quickly get out, but we don't know, _if the Book is even down there,-" _he accented throwing everyone a venomous look "-where Lucifer hid it. He might have returned it to the Library. Honestly, it's safer there than in Hell."

"Then we just have to find the Key and the Door and check." Dean said and Hadrian growled and rubbed his face with his hands in annoyance, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Perfect. First you get the insane idea to go to Hell and now you want to waste precious time by looking for something that may not even exist."

"Oh, it exists." Gabriel said. "Problem is to find them." Hadrian looked at him sharply and the Archangel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay." Hadrian spoke lowly. "Let's say we find them. Let's say the Book is in the Library. How in the bloody hell do you intend to get in and take it?"

"I don't think the Book is in the Library either way." Castiel said and Hadrian turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"If I was Lucifer I would keep the Book close in case I needed to get rid of someone." Everyone looked at him, quite confused and surprised at his bluntness.

"Gee, Cas, I didn't know you could think like a bad guy." Dean said and Castiel looked at him dully.

"Lucifer and Michael practically raised me. I'm quite familiar with the way both of them think." Gabriel nodded.

"I agree with Castiel. Lucy would want the Book close."

"Great then!" Dean said. "We can be at least 90% sure that the Book is in Hell."

"Now, only thing left is to get it." Sam said and Hadrian growled.

"You're back to that idiotic idea?! How _pray tell_ do you even intend to get to Hell?!"

"The Gates of Hell, of course." Gabriel said with a slightly maniacal grin.

"Great. The front door." Hadrian said sarcastically. "Next thing you'll be calling _Michael_ over for _tea and biscuits_." He muttered and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Little Death. Don't be so pessimistic."

"Can all of you be a little more _realistic_?!" Hadrian snapped. "You can't just expect us to stroll _right into Hell_, _find_ the Book and _walk right out_ of Hell all in once piece. It's equal to suicide! Okay, Bobby, Dean and Sam can be hidden, _I_ can be hidden, but _you three_?" He looked at Gabriel, Castiel and Anna. "You'll stand out like a white smudge on a black suit! Even if we somehow hide your scent, the Saplavites will see you the moment you approach the Gates!"

"See them?" Sam asked.

"The Saplavites are the scavengers of the damned. They don't have the sense of scent. They see souls. We may pass for dead souls to them, but the Angels are too bright and too pure for them not to notice them. Honestly I'm surprised Castiel managed to drag Dean out of Hell without being attacked."

"At that time Dean wasn't being watched." Castiel said. "He was left alone, possibly because of their plan. There was no one guarding him so I didn't have any problems getting him out." Everyone nodded at the explanation.

"Are you sure there is no way to hide us?" Anna asked Hadrian who sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. Could be. Maybe." He muttered and tiredly took a seat. "It's a stupid idea anyway." He said. Everyone exchanged looks and Gabriel took a seat beside him with a sigh.

"But that's the only idea we have." He said and Hadrian looked at him tiredly.

"It's suicide. We don't even know where the Gates are. And besides. The Book is considered Forbidden for a reason. No one is supposed to have that kind of knowledge."

"But Andy, think! We could even destroy Lucifer!" Hadrian shot him a glare.

"Do you have any idea what kind of power we're talking about!" He snapped and Sam winced. "To know someone's True name means to know everything about that soul! Their innermost thoughts, desires, wishes, their _very being_! You would know absolutely everything about them." Everyone but the Angels paled at that.

"Trust me, Sam." Hadrian muttered. "That kind of knowledge can drive a man insane. Even if we somehow get our hands on the Book, I would personally put so many seals on it no one would be able to read it. I will rather face the Horsemen alone and unarmed rather than live with that knowledge." Heavy silence settled over the room.

"Hadrian." Said man looked at Gabriel when the Archangel spoke. "That knowledge would save thousands of lives-"

"Gabriel-"

"Listen, Little Death." The Archangel spoke seriously. "I'm not saying that all of us would read that Book. Honestly I'd be more then happy to know that no one would be forced to read it. But we need those rings. The Horsemen are our only chance." Hadrian sighed. He leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands.

"Andy-"

"I don't know, Sam." Hadrian muttered.

"We could stop him for good." Dean said and Hadrian looked at him letting his hands fall to hang between his legs limply.

"Dean, nothing and no one can stop this for good."

"But Lucifer is the source of all evil-"

"No, he's not, Sam." Hadrian said.

"How do you mean that?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Lucifer is just a Fallen Angel." Gabriel said. "There are demons on higher places, more powerful then him in Hell. As long as there is good in this world there will be evil as well. It's the scale of life. For the world to be in perfect balance both must exist. Most of demons just know their place in the world so they don't cross their boundaries."

"Okay, let's say that it is so." Bobby said. "We still need to stop Lucifer and whether you like it or not, Hadrian, that book is our only chance."

"If we plan this right-"

"Dean, I think we all know just how well planning goes for you." Hadrian said.

"Hey! I resent that!" Dean shouted and Hadrian scoffed at him.

"Resent as much as you like the fact is that no plan you've ever made worked."

"I'll have you know that all of my plans worked."

"I wouldn't say that." Sam said.

"Sammy-"

"Plan A fails every time, plan B works but fails eventually and plan C finally gets us somewhere, but you only ever plan until plan A." Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes while others laughed or in Castiel's case, chuckled lowly.

"It isn't my fault improvisation works best for me." He muttered petulantly.

"That aside, I think Dean has a point. If we find a way to hide ourselves and plan everything right we might just make it." Gabriel said.

"I don't think that _'we might just make it'_ works for me." Hadrian muttered.

"Face it, Little Death, that's the best we can get." Hadrian first looked at him and then at everyone else.

"You really want to do this?" He got a series of nods from everyone.

"And you really think we can make it?"

"If we all work together, then yes." Castiel said. Hadrian sighed, stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We'll need help; loads of help."

"There's someone who can be _persuaded_ to help us." Bobby said and Hadrian looked at him.

"Who?" He asked and Bobby shot him a pointed look. A moment later Hadrian paled and shook his head.

"No." He said with finality and determination. "No way."

"He's a Prophet of the Lord. Even if he isn't on our side I think that between all of us he can be convinced to see things from our perspective." Bobby said.

"And besides, your godson is with him and I was under impression that he really wanted to see you." Anna said.

"No." Hadrian said sharply.

"Hadrian, he's your godson-"

"I hadn't seen him since he was 2!"

"But you've helped him financially." Bobby said. "You never really abandoned him and I'm sure Andromeda made sure he knew _why_ you had to leave. The kid wants to see you. He's been looking for you for years."

"Well I don't want to see him!" Hadrian snapped. "What he did was stupid and irresponsible! He put the whole world in the sorry state it's in."

"It wasn't _his_ fault exactly. You didn't know he was looking for you and the Prophet got to him first. He influenced the boy." Bobby said. "He's family, ya idjit!" Hadrian shot him a glare.

"You are the only family I need." He said and made his way towards the stairs. He would have made it had Sam not stopped him and pulled him into a hug. For a second Hadrian was tense before he relaxed and rested his forehead on Sam's chest.

"I know you're in pain, Andy." Sam whispered and Hadrian tensed again. "And I know you want to see him as much as he wants to see you. Stop thinking that the only way for you to protect those you care about is if you do everything on your own. Let us carry some of the load. Let him have the family he wants to have." Hadrian sighed.

"I don't want him to get hurt." He whispered and Sam chuckled while everyone looked at the Master Over Death with fondness.

"Come on, Andy." Dean said and poked Hadrian's shoulder over Sam's arms that were around Hadrian's shoulders. "One can never have too much family. And besides, we're a strange family as it is." Hadrian pushed himself slightly away from Sam and looked at Dean. "I mean, look at us. Three humans, two Angels, one Archangel, the most powerful wizard in the world, a snake and a blob of magic." Hadrian chuckled and Dean grinned while everyone else either chuckled or smiled. They really were a strange lot. "All we need now is a Prophet and a second generation werewolf to win the Addams family reward!" Hadrian chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess you're right." He muttered.

"So." Sam said and took a step back to be able to look at Hadrian's face. "You in?" He asked and Hadrian sighed before nodding.

"Sure. Let's do our best." The moment he said that the door bell sounded and everyone tensed.

"Who might that be?" Anna asked.

"We ain't expectin' anyone." Bobby said and went over to his desk to grab his shotgun.

"Leave it, Bobby." Hadrian said, surprising everyone.

"You know who it is?" Dean asked. Gabriel and Castiel walked over to Hadrian.

"Are you sure it's him?" Castiel asked. In that moment Athena slithered in from the back followed closely by Grim. The blob of light flew frantically around Hadrian who frowned.

"It's been a long time, but his signature hasn't changed a lot." He muttered. He nodded at his mates and walked into the hallway disappearing from sight. Everyone gathered at the doorway in worry, watching as Hadrian stopped in front of the door. His shoulders were tense and the air around him was shifting with magic. He took a deep breath, exhaled and reached for the doorknob.

Ever so slowly he turned the knob and opened the door.

Everyone heard it when his breath hitched in his throat and felt it when his magic went still.

"Hello, uncle Harry."

"Teddy…" Hadrian gasped out and 'Teddy' chuckled weakly.

"It's been a long time."

* * *

**Good start?**


	2. Tight Clothes Unmade Promises and Family

_"Hadrian, why don't you go visit you're parents' graves?" Sam asked as they packed up their suite, cleaning everything to make sure nothing compromising was left behind. Athena was resting on Castiel's shoulder as the Angel healed Hadrian's wrists from the burn marks made by the ropes that insane cailleach tied him with._

_Hadrian shrugged._

_"I don't know. I don't want to risk going back to Britain, I guess." He muttered._

_"But you're a wizard." Dean said and Sam shot him a glare for using his earlier remark. "Surely you can change your appearance so no one would recognize you."_

_"Here." Castiel said as he finished healing Hadrian's wrists and the wizard shot him a grateful smile._

_"Andy?" Sam called and said man looked at him before he stood up and rubbed his thighs in a nervous gesture._

_"I don't know, really. I visited their graves once, back when I was hunting for the pieces of Voldemort's soul. Later there just wasn't enough time what with all that was going on after the war was finished and when I ran away I guess I just didn't feel the need to go back."_

_"But you __**do**_ _feel the need to mop around every year around Halloween." Dean said sarcastically and Hadrian glared at him._

_"I don't __**mop around**_ _as you so kindly put it-"_

_"Then how would you describe what you were doing for the past week or so?" Dean asked and left the duffle bag he was packing to face Hadrian strait on. Sam looked at Castiel who was standing behind Hadrian awkwardly and shifted his weight when Dean took a step closer. Sam didn't know whether to interfere or not._

_"You barely slept, ate barely if at all only when Sam practically forced you to put something in your mouth and you spoke only when spoken to. You acted like someone killed your puppy and now you tell me you didn't __**mop around**_. _Tell me, Prewitt, what __**were**_ _you doing then?" Hadrian growled._

_"What I was doing is none of your business, Winchester." He growled lowly and Dean snapped._

**_"It damn well is my business!"_** _He shouted making Hadrian flinch back wide-eyed "I fucking __**make**_ _it my business when someone I consider family is acting like the world is about to end with no apparent reason! We were fucking __**worried**_ _about you, you selfish son of a bitch!"_

_"Dean, I-"_

_"You go fixing everyone right up like you're a damn reincarnation of Mother Teresa but when it comes to someone wanting to help __**you**__ for a change, you pull back like a fucked up coward!" Sam stared at Dean wide-eyed, Castiel looked uncomfortable while Hadrian looked either like he wanted to escape or like he would curse Dean; Sam couldn't really tell._

_"Dean, it's not like that." Hadrian said and Dean snorted._

_"Yeah? Well how is it?" Hadrian sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and took a seat on the bed closest to him._

_"I -" He started and shut up, looking for the correct words. "I don't know how to ask for help, Dean." He finally said and looked at Dean. "No matter who I asked, no matter how hard I tried, people tended to not listen to me, so I learned not to ask. I learned that if I tried hard enough I would succeed on my own. It isn't that I don't appreciate the opinion of others; I just never learned to receive it. As for the state I was in the past days." He sighed and looked at the window. "It isn't just my parents that I lost, Dean. I lost a lot of people. I just come to remember it all this time a year. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I just lose myself in the memories and my own thoughts on how everything would be had someone done something before Voldemort got so strong. It was right around Halloween that I was sent to find and reclaim the Hallows. It's not something I can help, Dean. You should know better than some just how hard it is to escape certain memories." Dean flinched back at that and Hadrian sighed._

_"I'm sorry for bringing that up." He whispered._

_"No. It's alright." Dean said and Hadrian offered him a small smile. "But you helped us, man." Dean insisted. "I'm not much for talkin', but Sammy was eatin' himself with worry. Talk to __**him**__. Hell, __**I'll**__ listen to you as long as I don't have to cry and act like a damn drama queen." Hadrian laughed at that while Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes._

_Castiel looked at Athena in confusion and the snake gave him her own version of a confused shrug._

_"Alright." Hadrian said and stood up. "I promise I will __**try **__to talk with either one of you if I start to feel that way again." Dean nodded._

_"Gee, Dean, that was the most words you said in a day since you lectured dad on signing me up for school." Sam said and Dean snorted._

_"Yeah, well don't get used to it." He muttered. "Damn chick-flick moments." He cursed on his way to the bathroom and Hadrian and Sam laughed._

_"He's right though, Andy." Sam said and the Master Over Death looked at him. "We're here if you need us. We're a family and family looks out for each other." Hadrian nodded with a small smile._

_"Sure, Sammy." The tall young man picked up the duffle bag he finished packing and left. Hadrian looked at Castiel and noticed the strange expression the Angel was looking at him with._

_"Is there something wrong, Castiel?" He asked._

_"They are right." Tthe Angel said in his usual, low monotone. "You should let people closer." Hadrian tilted his head to the side._

_"You've looked into my past." He stated and the Angel looked away from him._

_"I wanted to know about you as much as I knew about Sam and Dean. Granted your past is a little __**difficult**__ to dig up." Hadrian chuckled and Castiel looked back at him again._

_"I know I'm-" Hadrian stopped looking for the right words. " -__**complicated.**__ It's not something I can help. All I can really do is to try and let people get close, which is not an easy task." Castiel nodded._

_"I understand." Hadrian smiled._

_"I'm glad to have you with us, Castiel, although it makes me sad when I think of what you're giving up." Castiel frowned and tilted his head slightly to the side._

_"What I've given up - he spoke slowly, weighting his words - has yet to be compared to what I might have gained." Hadrian raised an eyebrow at that._

_"Do you have any idea of what you have gained?" Hadrian asked._

_"Like I said - Castiel answered - that has yet to be seen." Hadrian nodded._

_"Never the less I'm glad to have you with us." With that said he picked up his own duffle bag and left the suite. He failed to see the slight blush that covered Castiel's cheeks._

_"Me too." He muttered and looked at his hands. "Me too."_

* * *

**Hadrian's POV**

* * *

"We ain't expectin' anyone." Bobby said and went over to his desk to grab his shotgun.

"Leave it, Bobby." I said. I could feel the familiar magic in front of the front door. It felt nervous and hesitant, yet there was some determination there as well.

"You know who it is?" Dean asked me and I nodded minutely while Gabriel and Castiel walked over to me. I could feel both of them searching my mind and heart, feeling what I was feeling.

"Are you sure it's him?" Castiel asked me. Athena and Grim came in one after another and Grim flew around me in excitement. He recognized him and I was getting increasingly nervous.

"It's been a long time, but his signature hasn't changed a lot." Castiel and Gabriel frowned at me. 'Now or never.' I thought nodded at Gabriel and Castiel and made my way towards the front door feeling increasingly nervous with every step I took. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back and tried to relax, but I simply couldn't. Questions plagued my mind. What if he was disappointed with me? What if I failed him again?

I took a deep breath and took the doorknob in my hand. I opened the door slowly and my breath hitched in my throat.

He looked just like him.

"Hello, uncle Harry." He said with a small, hesitant, weak smile and a shiver went down my spine. Words were trapped in my throat as I looked him over.

"Teddy…" I managed to rasp out and he chuckled weakly.

"It's been a long time."

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Bobby was seated at his desk, Dean was sitting on a chair he brought from the kitchen, Hadrian was seated on the couch with Gabriel and Castiel sitting on both sides of him and Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin was sitting quietly in an armchair in front of the couch with a tea table separating him from his godfather and his mates.

Teddy was wringing his hands nervously. The air was actually thick with nervosas as everyone waited for Sam and Anna to come from the kitchen with tea and coffee for everyone.

"H-how have you been, uncle Ha-"

"Hadrian." He interrupted Teddy. "I go by Hadrian now. Hadrian Prewitt." Teddy tilted his head to the side.

"Wasn't Prewitt the surname of a relative of yours?" He asked and Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My father's cousin twice removed on my grandmother's side." He said and Teddy nodded. "How did you know?" Teddy shrugged.

"Grandma and I hid in Grimmauld place for a while before we managed to escape England. I found the tapestry in the basement."

"Oh." Hadrian nodded. "I guess the tapestry added me when Sirius named me his blood heir. I didn't know it added my whole family tree." He frowned at that "Although, if I remember correctly, Sirius' cousin from his father's side was married to a Siberious Prewitt who was, I think, my father's cousin twice removed. It would make sense that they would be on the tapestry then."

"Is everyone in the Wizarding World related?" Sam asked as he and Anna came into the living room with drinks and started to pass them around.

"Mostly." Hadrian said. "Bobby and I are cousins on my father's side as well I believe." Bobby nodded.

"I don't know whether its thrice removed or twice removed." Bobby said. "I think I'm related to Teddy as well through the Black family tree since Nymphadora Tonks was a distant relative of mine as well." Hadrian nodded.

"Sounds like inbreeding to me." Dean muttered and Hadrian shrugged.

"Most Pure-bloods marry their cousins. That's why the Wizarding World has such a small birth rate and an increasing number of squibs; magic-less children born to pure-blooded parents." Hadrian explained when Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel and Anna looked at him strangely. "It's sad actually. If things don't change the Wizarding World will eradicate itself. The wars didn't help with the number of wizards in Britain."

"Nothing's changed." Teddy said and Hadrian looked at him.

"You didn't go back there, did you?" He asked lowly and Teddy hurried to explain.

"No, never!" He said. "But I have a few friends who visit their families there who have been keeping me up to date. Amelia Bones managed to stop some things from being done, but with the Ministry still holding a grudge against creatures nothing significant has happened in years." Hadrian nodded his head.

"I hadn't thought different." He muttered.

"I heard most people moved to other Wizarding communities in Europe and other parts of the world. The Wizarding community in South Africa has grown immensely; so much in fact that they had to spread to central Africa. Madagascar is becoming a new community as well. The communities in Asia even opened their doors to many Wizarding families as well." Hadrian nodded although a bit of sadness showed in his eyes.

"So it is safe to say that the Wizarding community of Britain is slowly dying off." Teddy nodded sadly.

"I have a friend that works at Hogwarts. He said that the number of kids joining the first year decreased drastically; less than 20 each year." At that Hadrian sighed sadly and leaned in his chair.

"I'm sad to hear that." Teddy nodded.

"People realized that there was no reason for them to fight when only more people got hurt. Creatures left; the Dark forest is practically empty. Centaurs and Unicorns went further north. I hear they are now inhabiting most of France and Portugal although how they got there I'll never know. Some even say that the Island of Avalon appeared again to house some of the creatures, although that might be just a rumor." Hadrian tsked.

"Don't underestimate Magic, Teddy." He said and the young wizard looked at him slightly wide-eyed. "She takes care of her Children. If she deemed it necessary then she granted the Creatures a sanctuary many would never be able to find." Teddy tilted his head to the side and Hadrian almost blushed under his gaze.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Teddy replied slowly. "You just said something that Grandma told me, only she didn't say Magic. She called her Mother." Hadrian shrugged.

"She is the Mother to us all. Andromeda belonged to an old family and as much as I know she was also very good at Natural Magic. I was prone to believing that she was a practitioner of the Old religion." Teddy hummed.

"She _had_ a few strange habits." He muttered and Harry chuckled.

"Anyway!" Dean jumped in and the two wizards looked at him. "Can you tell us how you came here; more importantly why you're here?" He asked and Teddy blushed.

"Chuck sent me." He said.

"The Prophet?" Hadrian asked and Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, he said he Saw your argument from this morning and that you'd come to the conclusion that you'd need his help so he sent me over to take you to him." Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't he come with you?" At that Teddy chuckled and grinned.

"He first said that it wasn't safe to leave the house he lives in but I'm pretty sure he's afraid." Hadrian and everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"Afraid?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Ne- I mean Mr. Singer-"

"It's okay to call me uncle Bobby, ya idjit." Teddy looked at Bobby at that with wide eyes, before he grinned and nodded.

"Sure. What was I saying?" He wondered out loud. "A-ha! I think that uncle Bobby left quite an impression on him. He believes that all of you are a little too unpredictable for him to be comfortable around you after what we've done." Hadrian snorted at that.

"I'd say. You hadn't helped us at all with that stunt you pulled." He muttered. In a second Teddy saddened, bowed his head and started picking on the sleeve of his pullover.

"I know." He whispered. "It's just that Chuck saw all the possible outcomes. He saw that a lot of people would have been hurt or killed if Lucifer's rising was delayed. Lilith would have gone on a rampage to try to make you mad enough so that when she attacked you, you would have killed her for sure. This way it was at least less painful and-" Teddy's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Hadrian frowned and leaned forward in worry. Only Gabriel's and Castiel's hands on his knees stopped him from standing up.

"Chuck said-" Teddy choked on words and looked at Hadrian with teary eyes. "-he said that had we waited, you would have been possessed by Lucifer." Hadrian's eyes widened.

"How?" He asked.

"Hadrian was making amulets for all of us." Sam said. "Lucifer wouldn't have been a-"

"Chuck saw it all happen." Teddy said. "You would have left to visit two women, Ellen and Jo I think they're called." Sam, Dean and Bobby exchanged confused looks. "In an effort to seal Lilith away you would have organized an attack in which you, Hadrian, would have given your amulet to Jo and Sam would secretly gave his to Ellen. During the fight Castiel would have been hurt and his Angelic War Weapon would have been flung away. A demon would have attacked him from the back and Dean would fire his gun to save him. In that moment Lilith would have done what she did; she would have taken the bullet for the demon. Lucifer would have been freed but at the moment when he would have tried to possess Sam-" Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat. He knew what he would have done at that moment.

"I would have summoned Castiel's sword and switched my place with Sam's so that Lucifer would try to possess me instead of him." He said and Teddy nodded.

"But you wouldn't have caught the sword." He whispered brokenly. Heavy silence settled over the room.

"You would have killed yourself in an effort to stop Lucifer."

"Would we have made it?" Hadrian asked making everyone look at him wide-eyed and shocked, including Teddy.

"Lucifer would have been killed." He rasped out. "Alongside with you, a few more hunters, uncle Bobby, Ellen-"

"But he would have gotten back." Gabriel spoke weakly and Teddy bowed his head.

"No." He rasped out. "According to Chuck's vision it is safe to say that -"

"Then its better things happened this way." Sam said.

"I agree." Dean muttered.

"I don't say I wouldn't have been happy to die protecting the world." Bobby said. "At least this way Ellen, Jo and all those who could have died got to live. And we didn't lose the idjit."

"Bobby, my death is a small price to pay for the-"

"Don't even _think_ about it." Castiel growled darkly and Hadrian tensed while everyone shifted in their places when the Angel's power washed over them like a cold wave.

"Cas-"

"I agree with Cas, Little Death." Gabriel muttered. "Get that thought out of your head right away."

"And now we know not to let you go anywhere near an Angelic War weapon." Anna said and Hadrian growled.

"Are all of you bloody insane?"

"No, we're just sick of watching you die and since there is more then just a possibility that it can kill you for good we will make damn sure you don't get anywhere near one." Bobby said and Hadrian leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms with a huff.

"So, what now?" Dean asked and Teddy looked at him.

"Chuck told me to take you all to him since he actually can't leave his house. There's an Angel always watching the house and there are a lot of demons outside that would do one hell of a lot to get their hands on him."

"I can see why it would be better if we went to him." Hadrian said. "Only I'm not too sure it would be safe to leave anyone here, especially since I'm _most definitely _going." At that everyone besides Castiel rolled their eyes, while said Angel grunted lowly.

"I say we all go." Dean said.

"Athena and Grim are staying here." Hadrian said. "I need Grim here if I'll need him to bring something to me and Athena is a snake. I can't risk losing her along the way."

"Still, four people fit in the Impala and three in Bobby's truck." Sam said. "Someone can squeeze in with us in the Impala but it won't be too comfortable."

"I have my own ride." Hadrian said and everyone looked at him in wonder. He just raised an eyebrow at them.

"What? You don't think I traveled the world on foot or on my broom, do you?"

"Your broom?" Dean asked and Hadrian snorted.

"Never mind. I'm saying that Gabriel and Castiel can ride with Sam and Dean in the Impala, Anna and Teddy can go with Bobby since they are the smallest and I'll ride my bike."

"Bike? You mean like a motorcycle?" Dean asked and Hadrian nodded.

"You still have that old thing?" Bobby asked and Hadrian shot him a dull look, eerily similar to one of Castiel's looks.

"Says the man that drives a truck from _which_ year?" Hadrian said dully. "And no, Sirius' behemoth of a bike was took big for me. I bought myself something more _fitting_." He said and looked at the clock.

"How much do we have to travel?" He asked Teddy.

"I'd say a two days drive. I think it's best if we traveled by day only." Hadrian nodded.

"Of to bed then. We move at the break of dawn." He said. "Teddy you're sleeping here." He turned around when Gabriel and Castiel stood up and with a wave of his hand transfigured the couch into a comfortable bed.

"Thanks, Hadri-"

"You can call me Andy." Hadrian interrupted Teddy, who grinned brightly. "Everyone seems to be fond of that bloody nickname." He grumbled.

"Alright." Teddy said. "Uncle Andy." Hadrian blushed at that.

"Sure. Let's go." He said and everyone moved.

"I'll just see what I have in my truck." Bobby said.

"I'll go and check the Impala. We've taken out a lot of things while we were staying here." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"I'll help you out."

"Will we pack supplies?" Anna asked.

"We can buy everything we need along the way." Hadrian said.

"I'll pack a few bottles of water either way." Anna said with a smile and moved for the kitchen.

"Cas and I will see if we can take something from Bobby's arsenal in the basement."

"I'll talk to Grim and Athena. I'm sure they won't be too happy with being left behind." Hadrian said and made his way up without another word while everyone moved out; everyone besides Sam that is. While Dean made his way out he stayed behind and looked at Teddy who just took of his pullover.

"Did you need something?" He asked Sam and turned to look at him, making the taller man take a good look at the young wizard. Teddy had a strong, lean build, much like Hadrian. Sam was sure the younger man was a force to be reckoned with, much like his godfather. His pepper blond hair was short. Not as short as Dean's, but short enough as not to get in his face.

"Sam?" Teddy called after he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"I- I just wanted to welcome you into the family." Sam stuttered out and blushed for being caught staring. It was Teddy's time to blush this time and Sam felt something in his chest flutter.

"T-thank you, Sam." Teddy muttered with his head bowed, trying to hide the spreading blush. "I'm happy to be with you all. I just hope you won't have problems accepting me." Sam smiled and walked over to Teddy. The younger man was much shorter then he was so he had to look up at Sam.

"You're Andy's family. He practically adopted Dean an' me. Family is family no matter the blood." Teddy smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sam." The tall man nodded.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Teddy said and took a seat to take off his shoes.

"Good night." Sam said and went to see if Dean needed any help.

As Teddy lied down and covered himself with the soft comforter he smiled as a wave of familiar warmth enveloped him.

He was young, very young when his godfather was forced to leave them, but he still remembered that warmth. He associated it with Hadrian ever since he could remember. He pulled a pendant from under his T-shirt and looked at it.

It was made out of white gold and radiated the same warmth he was now completely enveloped in. The pendant had two wolf heads on each side of a small forest nymph. His grandmother told him Hadrian had it made especially for him and that the nymph was made to look like his mother did when she wasn't hiding behind her metamorphomagus ability.

He sighed happily and nuzzled into the warm pillow.

Finally; he was home.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Hadrian asked as he came out of the house with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and his appearance made everyone gap. His clothes left very little to imagination, since they were so snug they seemed like a second skin. Gabriel whistled low.

"Gee, Little Death." He rasped out while Castiel shifted in his place, his eyes darkening steadily. "Leather looks good on you."

And indeed it did. Black leather trousers were tucked into knee high boots and a black jacket hugged his torso snugly, showing off his muscled torso and arms just as much as the trousers showed off his lean legs and strong thighs. There were black, wrist long gloves on his hands and everyone saw a strait bump in his right sleeve from the wand that was stored there. There was a holster on his right arm where a knife was stored and his now shoulder long hair was pulled into a low pony-tail with his bangs falling into his face, accenting his eyes.

"I agree." Castiel muttered.

"Gee, Andy." Dean muttered. "I didn't know you had it in you to look like that." Hadrian rolled his eyes at that and walked over to stop in front of the side by side parked cars. He put the duffle bag on the ground and took something from it before closing it tightly.

"You don't know a lot about me, Dean." He said and put something on the ground making Gabriel and Castiel shift in their places at the sight of his behind. He straightened, took a few steps back and almost lazily flicked his wrist.

To the wonder of everyone around him a black, sleek _Kawasaki Ninja 300_ appeared in front of them with a black helmet on the seat. It had the head of a silver wolf painted quite realistically on it and when Hadrian moved to the side they saw that the same wolf was painted on the bike.

"Wow." Teddy muttered. "Just 'wow'."

"I hear ya." Bobby said. Hadrian smirked at them over his shoulder and picked up his duffle bag to store it into the storage space beneath the seat. He slammed it closed and turned to look at them.

"Everyone ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're all packed." Dean said. Athena and Grim came out of the house. Both seemed quite sad.

"You two stay safe." Hadrian told them and Grim did a few wild circles making Hadrian smile sadly.

"I'll be fine. I'll contact you if we need either one of you, alright?" Grim did another circle around Hadrian before flying over to float above Athena. Bobby locked the house and checked the safety measures one more time.

"We're ready to take off." He said.

"Teddy, where are we heading first?" Hadrian asked and put on his helmet.

"Take the route for Quincy, Illinois. There's a Motel called 'Rustico' we should reach before nightfall. We'll spend the night there and move on tomorrow." Hadrian nodded and mounted the bike making Gabriel moan lowly and Castiel grunt and look away.

Hadrian chuckled and leaned forward.

"I'll see you there." He said, his voice muffled by the helmet, and revved up the engine. He drove off as everyone moved to their designated cars.

"That guy's gonna be the death of me." Gabriel muttered as he and Castiel took the back seats of the Impala.

"Looks good, doesn't he?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Those clothes hide very little." Castiel said as Dean gunned the engine. Bobby passed beside them and honked. Dean waved at the disappearing truck.

"Hold on, boys. We have a long drive ahead." He said and they moved. Sam groaned as Dean pushed a cassette in the sloth and his favorite music sounded in the car.

"Not that again!" Sam moaned while the Archangel and Angel exchanged amused glances.

"Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean said with a grin and they started their way for Quincy.

* * *

"Anna, you will have to share your room with Bobby. Sam, Dean and Teddy here are the keys to your room. Cas, Gabe you're with me." Hadrian said as he handed out the keys to everyone.

"Did you check the perimeter?" Bobby asked as they made their way towards the rooms. Luckily their rooms were in the same hallway, side by side. Hadrian nodded and adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder while he carried his helmet in his free hand.

"Yes. I found nothing anywhere near us in a 10 mile perimeter. Just in case I've erected an alarm system in the same perimeter and you should still take the usual percussions."

"Sure thing." Dean said as they reached their rooms. "Goodnight everyone."

"We're moving at dawn." Hadrian said.

"Uncle Andy, can I talk with you for a bit?" Teddy said and Hadrian stopped in the middle of unlocking the door to his, Cas' and Gabe's room.

"Sure." He said. "We won't be long." He unlocked the door and Gabriel and Castiel nodded at him. Bobby and Anna were already in their room so Hadrian smiled a small smile and nodded in the direction of the front of the Motel.

"Let's go for a drink." He said and Teddy smiled widely.

"Sure."

* * *

"I'll have a Jack and a Coke, please." Hadrian said and the waitress winked at him.

"No problem, honey." She said with what she possibly thought was a seductive voice, leaning on their table to show off her cleavage.

"And I'll have ginger ale." Teddy said with a raised eyebrow. She spared him a sideways glance before looking at Hadrian again who was chuckling behind the fist he put on his mouth.

"Sure." She said, winked at Hadrian again before walking away with a strange new sway to her hips.

"She sure doesn't wait." Teddy muttered and Hadrian laughed out loud. Teddy looked at him incredulously.

"But uncle Andy-"

"Relax, Teddy. Women do for me as much as a brick wall. I just find it funny how she actually thinks that kind of behavior is enticing." Teddy relaxed in his seat.

"Yeah. She flaunts herself like a piece of meat." Hadrian chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess you play for the other team as well then." The drinks were placed in front of them sharply and the waitress glared at Hadrian.

"Here you go." She growled and Hadrian shot her an enchanting smile making her falter slightly.

"Thank you, miss." He said in a British accent and she blushed, shifting in her place. Teddy chuckled as he watched Hadrian play with the woman.

"Erm, no problem, sir." She said and Hadrian smiled again. Teddy was barely keeping in the laughter that wanted to break out of him. Hadrian looked like a typical man, hunting for a woman. He was sitting relaxed on his part of the booth with his right leg over his left, his ankle on his knee, one arm on the table and the other thrown carelessly over the backrest of the booth. He was still in his riding suit and his hair was still tied back with his bangs attracting attention to his startling eyes.

"We'll call you if we need you, darling." He said and the woman blushed, almost running of. Hadrian rolled his eyes, put his leg down and leaned on the table.

"Dean must be rubbing off on me." He muttered and mixed his drinks. Teddy laughed and Hadrian smiled lightly at him.

"If I didn't know better I would have actually believed you were trying to seduce her." Hadrian shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"I just didn't like how she was treating us after she heard that last thing." He said and Teddy shrugged.

"Not everyone's as accepting of everything as you are, uncle Andy." Teddy said and Hadrian hummed lowly.

"So, Teddy." He said while Teddy took a sip of his own drink. "What did you want to talk about?" Teddy placed his glass on the table and started playing with it as if suddenly afraid to talk.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with you." Hadrian moved back minutely, slightly taken back, but he recovered quickly.

"Trust me, Teddy; we'll be spending a lot of time together from now on." Teddy shot him a hopeful look.

"Promise?" This time Hadrian actually flinched back.

"What?"

"Do you promise?" Teddy insisted with sad, pleading eyes. "Do you promise that I won't lose you to this? That one day, when all of this is over, we'll have time to be alone together?" Hadrian's mouth ran dry and it felt like a steel hand gripped his heart.

"You know I can't make that promise, Teddy." The younger wizard saddened and bowed his head. "We don't know what tomorrow brings. I can only promise that I will do everything in my power to come out of this alive." Teddy looked at him and after seeing the honesty in his godfather's eyes smiled slightly.

"Alright. I guess that's the best I can get." Hadrian gave him a small smile.

"So, outside of hanging out with Prophets what have you been up to?" Hadrian asked and Teddy smiled widely at the obvious subject change.

"Well, grandma made sure I had proper education. I have a degree as a pediatrician." Hadrian nodded his head.

"That's great, Teddy. For someone so young to have a degree in anything is a great thing." Teddy shrugged shyly.

"I was home schooled and I love to learn so grandma didn't have the heart to stop me. When she died I hurried up my studies to go look for you. I thought that after I found you I'd open a small private practice and settle down." Hadrian smiled.

"If everything goes alright I'll help you in any way that I can, I promise." Teddy smiled thankfully.

"Thanks."

"No problem; that's what family's for, right?" Hadrian's eyes widened when Teddy's eyes filled with tears.

"Family?" He rasped out.

"Teddy." Hadrian spoke with difficulties. "I know I hadn't been there for you, but I _do love you._" Teddy let go of a shuddering breath. "You are my godson, my son and heir." Teddy's eyes widened. "I know we've been separated for a long time but there hasn't been a day that passed without me thinking of you." A few tears escaped Teddy's eyes and he wiped them away furiously before chuckling.

"I know. Grandma Andromeda told me everything she knew about you. She didn't tell me you adopted me though or that you made me your heir." Hadrian smiled.

"That's because she didn't know either. I had it arranged before I left to make sure the Goblins knew if you ever needed anything you would get it. They were keeping an eye on you for me because I knew that if I wanted to keep you two safe I would have to disappear from your lives." Teddy nodded.

"She _did_ say that you don't have a single selfish bone in your body." He said and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone think I'm not selfish?"

"Because you aren't." Teddy said and Hadrian was surprised with how certain Teddy was in his words.

"Chuck told me a lot about what you were doing for the past years. - Teddy said and Hadrian felt a nerve beside his eye twitch - He told me that you kept an eye on everything, trying to stay away from this war because you were afraid of getting attached and losing someone precious again. He said that even though you're powerful, you know that you can be beaten even though you didn't say that to _them_." Hadrian swallowed over a lump and took a sip of his drink.

"They watch over me like hawks as it is." He muttered and Teddy chuckled lowly.

"That's because they worry about you and because they love you. I'm sure Chuck didn't tell me a lot of things because despite of everything he still tries to respect everyone's privacy and liberty of choice and free will, but please." Teddy looked in Hadrian's eyes and the older wizard shivered at the intensity in those amber, gold flecked eyes. "Please don't do anything that might hurt us just because you don't see another way out. You said we're family; don't push us away because you think it would be for our own good." Hadrian's mouth ran dry and he noticed his hands were shaking when he picked up his glass to take a sip.

"I can only say I'll try, Teddy." He rasped out. "I can't make any promises in regard to that. I can only say I'll try." Teddy nodded with a small smile.

"I guess I'll just have to be happy with that." He said and took a sip of his own drink. Hadrian smiled at him and nodded.

Some time later, after they drank their drinks they made their way towards their rooms. As they neared them Hadrian tensed.

"What is it?" Teddy asked and watched as Hadrian turned in the direction of the road.

"A demon just entered the perimeter; a lesser one." He said.

"Is he coming here?" Teddy asked, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

"He might be just passing through. I can't feel more of them and they aren't stupid enough to attack us if they're alone." Teddy nodded, relaxing slightly.

"What should we do?"

"You will go to your room. Don't wake up Dean and Sam. Castiel and Gabriel felt it when I did. I'll stay outside to see if the demon will stop here or move on." Teddy frowned. He was about to say something when Gabriel and Castiel came out of their room.

"We felt it." Castiel said.

"We'll wait here with you." Gabriel added and Hadrian sighed with an eye-roll.

"Sure." Teddy smiled, nodded at Castiel and Gabriel and turned to look at Hadrian.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He said and left. When the door closed Hadrian sighed.

"Let's go." He said to the two and led them over to a shadowed corner. He conjured up a wooden bench and sat down. Gabriel took a seat on his right while Castiel took a seat on Hadrian's left.

"You left our bond open while you were with Teddy." Castiel commented and Hadrian hummed.

"It's getting tiresome; trying to keep you two out of my head, that is." Gabriel chuckled.

"We can't help worrying about you. You have yet to give us a reason to stop." Hadrian sighed. He shifted slightly so that he was resting on Gabriel's chest with his legs over Castiel's. The Angel immediately started drawing little circles on Hadrian's thigh while Gabriel wound his arms around Hadrian and hugged him close.

"I promised to Teddy I would-"

"We heard it all, Little Death. Doesn't make us feel a whole lot better."

"But Gabriel-"

"What we're trying to do is dangerous." Castiel interrupted Hadrian and his baby blue eyes dove into Hadrian's emerald ones. "We can't know what will happen tomorrow. You're too impulsive in your attempts to keep us all out of harm's way. You have yet to learn how to depend on us to take some of the load." Hadrian sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head on Gabriel's chest.

"I know." He whispered. "I'm sorry for that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Little Death. Just try to trust us to be able to take care of ourselves and let us take care of you for a change." Hadrian frowned but nodded.

"I'm trying." He whispered and slowly relaxed against them. "I'm trying." A comfortable silence settled between the three of them. A few minutes later the Angels felt Hadrian tense just as a car rushed down the road and away from the Motel.

"Should we wait to see if the demon will come back?" Castiel asked.

"No." Hadrian whispered. "He won't be coming back. Let's go. I want to get some sleep." He pushed himself up and the three made their way to their room. Once they entered Hadrian stopped and raised an eyebrow. Instead of three beds there was only one.

"We got used to you sleeping between us." Gabriel said and Hadrian looked at his two Angels; in more then one sense of the word. He smiled and shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know if I would be able to sleep without you two anymore." He said, changed his clothes into a comfortable pair of pajamas and crawled into the middle of the bed. Castiel and Gabriel settled on each side of him, like two watchful guardians.

"Good night, Little Death." Gabriel said and placed a loving kiss on Hadrian's lips. Castiel kissed him next before Hadrian shifted around to lay his head on Castiel's chest while Gabriel spooned him from behind.

"Good night, Cas. Good night, Gabe." Hadrian muttered and within moments fell asleep, safe in the arms of his mates.

* * *

**Please leave a comment! :)**


	3. Of Two Destinations And Brotherly Love

**Question!**

**What pairing would you like to see?**

**Dean/Anna**

**Sam/Anna**

**Dean/Teddy**

**Sam/Teddy**

**Dean/Sam/Teddy**

**Teddy/Crowley**

* * *

_"Master Prewitt? Master Prewitt! What are you still doing here?! We're evacuating the city, why haven't you-"_

_"Where are Miriam and Amelia?! I didn't see them being evacuated!" The elderly man paled._

_"They ran for the church! They said they forgot to take something and that they would catch up with you! I thought they were with you all along!" Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat._

_"Save the others. I don't know how much time we have left. I'll go and find them." Without waiting for the man to say another word, Hadrian broke into a run. His heart was beating heavily in his ears and his legs were threatening to give out underneath him. He almost sagged in relief when he saw the church. He ran faster and slammed the door open._

_"Miriam! Amelia!" He shouted and ran into the church. He let go of a sigh of relief when he saw the two 12 year olds in front of the altar. That relief quickly turned into dread and fear when he saw the dull expressions on their young faces and their dead, emotionless eyes._

_"Girls, we have to-"_

_"You have no business here, Master Over Death." Hadrian turned swiftly on his heel only to come face to face with a tall, dark skinned man. His eyes widened when he saw the shadow of huge wings behind the man._

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_"I am Uriel, the Flame of God. I have come to erase the evil that is this town." Hadrian's eyes widened and rage burst in his heart._

_"On whose orders are you doing this?! These people have done nothing wrong! Their ancestors sold their souls to Darkness!" Uriel sneered at him._

_"They are the children of those Cursed souls; they bear the same guilt." Hadrian turned around to look at Miriam and Amelia when silent, distorted giggling reached his ears. His heart sunk when he saw the black eyes the girls now possessed._

_"Miriam? Amelia?" He whispered brokenly._

**_"We are legion, for we are many." _**_The girls spoke in demonic voices and Hadrian felt fear for the first time in a long, long while. __**"Why do you think one meager angel would be able to stop us?"**_ _Uriel sneered and Hadrian was suddenly flung to the side. He met the wall with a grunt and the back of his head exploded with pain._

_"I am Uriel, the Archangel of God, the Flame that burns the evil of this world. You and all those under you will burn for your sins!"_

_"No!" Hadrian shouted and even though his head was spinning wildly he ran and stood in front of the girls._

_"Move!" Uriel shouted and a sword appeared in his hand._

_"They are just possessed! They can still be saved!" Hadrian shouted but Uriel sneered at him._

_"Their souls belong to demons already." He said and without another word his sword burst into flames and Hadrian was forced to act quickly. Within seconds his mind was filled with painful screams and a moment later his own joined the cacophony of sounds. It felt like his skin was melting off of him and his knees met the floor._

_And then it all stopped._

_He leaned on his hands, breathing as if he ran a marathon._

_A satisfied 'hn' made him look up in time to see Uriel slowly turn his back of him and then he snapped._

_Uriel suddenly felt a cold wind pick up. He turned on his heel and saw Hadrian slowly standing up his magic manifesting around him in dusty, black tendrils that snapped in the air. The church was no more; just a pile of stone and wood. Nothing was left of the two little girls; nothing that could say they existed. Nothing but the vivid memory in Hadrian's mind._

_"You bloody son of a BITCH!" Hadrian shouted and Uriel's eyes widened when the Master's magic burst from him and flung him several feet back. He barely landed on his feet, his knees giving out under him. When he looked up he was staring at the tip of the Elder Wand and higher he saw a pair of black eyes, so much unlike the ones lower class demons possessed._

_These eyes seemed like the night sky; deep, mysterious and slightly menacing._

_"I swear to you, Archangel." Hadrian growled. "If I ever see you again, if you ever so much as breathe anywhere near me, I will show you the power of the Master Over Death. You have done something I will never forgive, you disgusting piece of shit. Never show your face in front of me again. You will find yourself wishing it was Death you've met first." Without saying anything Uriel disappeared with a flutter of wings and all the magic that was radiating from Hadrian suddenly disappeared. He bowed his head and let go of a shivering breath._

_He fell on his knees limply and raised his head to look around._

_Nothing was left of the village of San Venganza. Tears started to sting his eyes, but he pushed them back. Ever so slowly, he stood up and made his way out of the city._

_He wouldn't forget this. He would never forget this._

_He would never forget his inability to protect them; for as long as he lived._

* * *

"He's a reckless driver." Sam said as Hadrian zoomed beside them on his bike and disappeared down the road.

"As much as I've gathered from his past he was a skilled player of Quidditch. He must have kept the habit." Castiel said.

"Quidditch?" Sam asked.

"It is a Wizarding sport. There are 7 players on each team. Three of them, the Chasers, try to throw a Quafle, the biggest ball, through three loops that are defended by the Keeper. Two Beaters protect the other players trying to beat away two balls, the Bludgers, that fly around the play ground trying to knock off the players off of their brooms, while the last player, the Seeker, tries to find the last ball, the Snitch as fast as he can to win the game. Hadrian was the Seeker. Seekers have to be small, fast and have good eyes, because the Snitch is a small, incredibly fast ball. I have seen some of his games. The stunts he pulled in some were quite… daring." Dean snorted at that.

"And he lectures _me_ on driving." He said.

"Hadrian has incredible reflexes and a strong intuition. He had to have to be able to fly around on his broom, avoid his team-mates, the Bludgers and catch the Snitch before the other Seeker." Dean's cell-phone rang at the end of Castiel's explanation and Sam picked it up putting it on speaker.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

_"Teddy just received a call from the Prophet. Seems we're taking a detour_." Dean looked at Sam while Gabriel and Castiel leaned forward from the back.

"Why?" Sam asked.

_"Seems he had a vision of something going on in Waterville. Teddy says that he wouldn't send us there if it wasn't important."_

"I don't think it's smart to waste time. It would take us more than a day to get there." Sam said.

_"Hadrian is signaling for us to pull over." _Bobby said and hung up. They saw him slow down. Dean sighed and pulled over on the side of the road behind Bobby's truck.

"Let's see what this is about." Dean said and they got out of the car. They found Bobby, Anna and Teddy already out and Hadrian was walking over to them, taking off his helmet as he stopped beside Bobby.

"Teddy, what is this about?" Hadrian asked.

"Chuck called me." Teddy said. "He said it would be smart for us to go to Waterville, Main." Hadrian frowned.

"I don't believe it's smart. We're short on time as it is."

"Like I said to Bobby; Chuck wouldn't send us there if it wasn't important." Teddy said with a shrug and everyone frowned.

"I don't know about this." Dean muttered. Hadrian looked at Teddy and their eyes locked.

"You trust him that much?" He asked and Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I don't remember him ever being wrong in the long run." He received a few skeptical looks at that but Hadrian just frowned before nodding his head.

"Then we'll split up." He said. "Who's going with me to Waterville?" He asked and everyone looked at him in shock. "What?" He asked.

"Honestly?" Anna said. "I thought you'd want to go alone." Everyone nodded at that and Hadrian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" He asked and Gabriel, Castiel and Teddy smiled at him while everyone else raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, who's going with me?" He asked again.

"If we're continuing on our way to Chuck, I think it's best if I stayed with whoever's going over to him." Teddy said. Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other.

"I'd love nothing more than to watch over you, but I think Dean, Sam and Bobby need all the protection they can get." Gabriel said.

"You could go with Hadrian." Castiel said. "I think Anna and I can serve as protection enough." He said.

"I think it's best if Sam or Dean went with me." Hadrian said and the brothers looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"Because even though I've learned a lot during my time with the two of you, there are still some things I don't know. You two have been in the Hunter Business for far longer than me. You might see something I wouldn't see in time."

"That makes sense." Bobby grumbled.

"Besides, we'd be in constant contact." Hadrian said, "If things go south Gabriel or Castiel can pop over in a second." The two nodded.

"Then it's settled." Dean said. "Sammy, you're going with Andy. You're better at research than I am." Sam nodded and Hadrian smiled.

"Let's go then." He said and threw his helmet at Sam who barely caught it.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"Don't you worry about me."

"Na-ah. I've seen how you drive that death-trap." Sam said and Hadrian couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I have another in my bag. Go get your things. We're losing time." He said and Sam grinned before running to get his duffle bag from the Impala.

"You take care, alright?" Gabriel said. "Don't hesitate to call immediately if something were to happen." Hadrian nodded and walked over to kiss both him and Castiel.

"Don't worry. Sam and I will be just fine." He said when Sam came back.

"Ready." He said and Hadrian nodded.

"Let's go. Take care, everyone." He said and waived at them. While everyone got back in their designated cars, Sam followed Hadrian over to his bike. Hadrian took out his duffle bag and pulled out another helmet, identical to the one Sam had. Sam raised an eyebrow at that.

"How did that fit in there?" Hadrian smirked at him.

"Magic, Sammy. I charmed my bag so that I can fit anything in there and it would stay the same from outside." He said and pulled on his helmet. Sam nodded and did the same. Hadrian mounted his bike and Sam jumped slightly when Hadrian's voice came from the speaker obviously built in the helmet.

"Come on, Sam. We're kind of in a hurry." He said and waved at the two cars that passed beside them, honking as they left. Sam sighed and climbed the bike behind Hadrian.

"Hold on tight." Hadrian said and leaned forward. Sam did as he was told and wrapped his arms tightly around Hadrian's waist. He yelped when Hadrian revved up the engine and turned them in a half circle. He chuckled at Sam's yelp and sped off down the road towards Waterville, Main.

* * *

_"Everything alright on your side?"_ Dean asked and Sam looked at Hadrian who was securing the room they rented for the night in Pittsburg.

"We're fine. We decided to spend the night in Pittsburg." He said.

_"We've stopped in Charleston for the night. Teddy says that we should reach Ilchester sometime tomorrow."_

"Ilchester?" Sam asked and Hadrian looked at him with a confused frown.

_"Yeah. Seems our Prophet lives there. We've decided we'd wait for you so that we can go to him together, so don't go wastin' time."_ Sam snorted.

"Sure. We'll call you tomorrow. Andy says we'll spend the night in Concord and make our way to Waterville the day after tomorrow. By his estimation we'll be there by noon although with the way he's driving we could be there tomorrow night." Hadrian shot him a glare while Dean laughed at him.

"We'll if we didn't decide to travel only during the day, we'd already be there." Hadrian said and Dean laughed, hearing Hadrian's grumbling over the line.

_"Stay strong, Sammy! Call in when you get there!"_

"Sure." Sam said and ended the conversation.

"What did he say?" Hadrian said and took a seat on the bed, leaning against the wall.

"You weren't listening in?" Sam asked teasingly and took a seat on his own bed, dodging a pillow Hadrian threw at him.

"No. I choose to spend as little time in your head as possible. Castiel and Gabriel are enough for me, thank-you-very-much." He said and Sam laughed. He threw Hadrian's pillow back at him.

"He said they stopped in Charleston for the night and that they will reach Ilchester the day after tomorrow. Teddy says Chuck lives there." Hadrian whistled lowly.

"The kid is powerful." He muttered and Sam frowned in confusion.

"How do you mean that?"

"Well, he obviously apparated to Bobby's." Hadrian said. "It takes a lot of power to be able to make such a journey even if he took a few stops along the way. Even with a portkey it takes power." Sam nodded in understanding.

"You want to go eat something before we go to bed?" Sam asked and Hadrian shrugged.

"I think I saw a diner a little down the road. I could eat something light." He said and stood up followed by Sam. They locked the door and Hadrian put a repelling charm on them and they made their way to the diner.

They entered it and took a seat at the booth furthest to the back.

"Good evening." The waiter greeted them and the two nodded at him.

"I'll have your special with a coke." Hadrian said and Sam nodded.

"Same." The waiter nodded and left.

"So, how are things between you, Gabe and Cas?" Sam asked and Hadrian shrugged.

"Good, I guess. With everything going on I don't think we actually have the time to build a proper relationship." He said and Sam nodded in understanding.

"You're right about that. I was just wondering if everything was alright." Hadrian smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Everything's as good as it can be. They-" He stopped for a second and Sam felt warm all over when he saw the gentle smile that appeared on Hadrian's lips. "They complete me. They make me feel safe. Honestly? I don't know how I'll be able to sleep tonight." Hadrian said and chuckled. "I've gotten used to having them beside me; so much that I can't sleep without them anymore." He admitted and Sam grinned.

"At least you're warm enough." He said teasingly and Hadrian chuckled.

"Yes and they keep the nightmares away." Sam frowned.

"Nightmares?" He asked and looked up when the waiter brought them their food. Hadrian took out his wallet at the same time when Sam reached for his own.

"I'll pay, Sam." Hadrian said.

"It's not fair; you always pay for everything." Hadrian rolled his eyes and allowed Sam to pay. Sam left the waiter a tip and the guy went away after a murmured 'thank you'. Sam looked at Hadrian who was munching on a fry, obviously hoping Sam wouldn't continue their conversation.

"You were about to tell me about your nightmares." He said and Hadrian shot him a weak glare. He swallowed and spoke:

"Ever since Lucifer came out of his cage I've been having nightmares." He admitted and Sam winced. He remembered that day all too well, as well as everything that transpired to the tiniest detail. "Nightmares about what happened then, nightmares about the war, about - about the time I surrendered to Voldemort; you name it. At first Gabriel and Castiel had to wake me up. When they started to spend the whole night with me the nightmares stopped." Sam nodded.

"And now you're afraid the nightmares would come back." Hadrian nodded hesitatingly. Sam reached over the table and placed his hand on Hadrian's forearm, making the Master Over Death look at him.

"I don't know if it will help any, but if you want you can sleep with me tonight." Hadrian smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm sure it would help." He whispered and Sam smiled. They went back to their meals. When they were done they went back to their rooms. As they got ready for bed Hadrian tensed and frowned.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he got into bed.

"I just felt two demons pass by the Hostel." Hadrian muttered and Sam tensed ready to jump up.

"Have they stopped?"

"No. They passed us by." Hadrian said and Sam relaxed.

"Let's go to sleep then. We have to move out early." Hadrian nodded and got in the bed. He went closer to Sam and the taller man enveloped him into a brotherly hug, letting Hadrian rest his head on his broad chest.

"Night, Andy." Sam whispered, the feel of Hadrian's comforting, constant flow of magic lulling him to sleep.

"Night, Sam." Hadrian whispered and slowly both of them fell into a calm, restful sleep.

* * *

"Can I ride with you today?" Teddy asked as Dean, Gabriel and Castiel entered the Impala. Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow but nodded, never the less. Teddy waved at Bobby who returned the wave and got into his truck. Teddy took the front seat of the Impala and smiled at Dean when the man closed the door.

"How come you're riding with us?" Dean asked and Teddy shot him a sideways smirk and looked at the two Angels through the rearview mirror.

"It's nothing special. Just thought I'd get to know all of you a bit better; especially you two." Teddy said and turned in his seat slightly.

"Why?" Castiel asked and Teddy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're my godfather's mates." He said lowly and Dean chocked on his own saliva. "I want to know you better." He said although everyone could hear the warning in his voice. He was actually saying 'I want to make sure you're good enough for him.'. Even Castiel caught on to that and tensed up.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Gabriel asked and Teddy hummed.

"Chuck already told me all that's on a 'need to know' basis." Teddy said. "But what I want to know is how serious you both are about your relationship with uncle Hadrian." That made the two Angels exchange a confused glance.

"How do you mean that?" Castiel asked.

"I mean - would you abandon him?" Teddy asked. "Would you abandon him if you saw just how powerful he is? Would you abandon him if he were to show you his darkest side? Would you betray him?"

"For nothing." Gabriel answered and Teddy looked at him, honestly shocked by how serious Gabriel sounded. "There is nothing I would abandon or leave him for. I have waited for him for more than just a couple of millennia. I've waited for far too long to have him and Cas with me. I'm not about to lose either one of them to anything if I can help it." Castiel nodded.

"I haven't been aware of anything." Castiel said. "But I can honestly tell you that I will rather go against our Father than harm Hadrian in any way." Teddy nodded, slightly amazed.

"Good. Because, Angels or not, if you harm him in any way, shape or form I will find you and make you wish it was Lucifer you were facing." With that said he turned in his seat and relaxed, completely ignoring the amazed look Dean was looking at him with.

"Gee, kid, are you sure you're not actually related to Andy? 'Cause that sounded awfully close to something he would say." Teddy chuckled.

"Nah, but our fathers were very close friends. If the situation was any differed I might have been born earlier and he and I would have grown up together." Teddy said and shrugged. "Our fathers together with two more were great pranksters in Hogwarts. Grandma told me that uncle Andy had a vicious streak when it came to pranking. Thankfully he only pranked those that wronged him."

"Andy?" Dean asked doubtfully and looked at Teddy shortly before concentrating on the road again.

"Yeah." Teddy said.

"Pranking someone?"

"Sure." Dean nodded his head and pursed his lips before shaking his head in denial and shifting in his seat.

"I just don't see that happening." He said.

"He turned you into a mouse and let Athena chase you around for almost 3 hours." Castiel said dully. Gabriel and Teddy laughed at that while Dean blushed to the routs of his hair.

"I think that classifies as a prank, Dean." Gabriel said and Dean shot him a glare through the rearview mirror.

"You shut up." Dean grumbled and in that moment Teddy's cell phone rang. The youngest among them dug through his pockets for his phone. He finally found it and put it on speaker.

"Yeah?"

_"Teddy, I've Seen the Master Over Death and Sam going for Waterville."_

"Chuck? What's wrong? You sound worried?" Teddy asked and looked at Dean in worry while Gabriel and Castiel exchanged worried glances and leaned forward.

_"I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling about this. When Dean calls Sam again, tell them to be careful. I've Seen a lot of demons going in that direction."_

"Can you See what they're doing?" Gabriel asked.

_"No. I can't tell where exactly they're going, but I wouldn't put it past them to be_ _planning something. Lucifer might have found one of the Horsemen."_

"I'll call Sammy first chance I get and tell him to be on the lookout." Dean said.

_"Alright. I've made reservations in Northover Manor since you'll be waiting for them to catch up with you. See you soon."_ And the line broke. Dean cursed and hit the wheel with his fist.

"I don't like where this is going." Castiel spoke lowly.

"Chuck would have told us if he knew something." Teddy said although he was quite pale himself. "I know he would."

"Where did they say they would spend the night?" Gabriel asked.

"Concord." Dean said. " From there they have some three hours till Waterville." Gabriel looked at Castiel.

"We'll wait until they call. If they say nothing Castiel and I are popping over." Dean looked at Gabriel through the rearview mirror and saw how his silvery eyes darkened to a dark gray.

"You know Andy." He growled lowly. "He thinks he can handle everything on his own."

"He promised to stop that." Teddy whispered and Dean looked at him shortly. Without thinking he reached over and took Teddy's hand in his giving it a squeeze before putting his hand back on the wheel.

"I'm sure he's giving his best to keep that promise." He said. "I just hope he calls if they need help." Teddy nodded.

Gabriel looked at Castiel who nodded minutely.

It seems they would have to keep a closer watch on their Master Over Death; a much closer watch.

* * *

"Sam." Hadrian whispered and the younger man got out from his bed. He walked over to Hadrian and looked out the window.

"What?" He asked and looked at Hadrian's frowning face.

"Have you called Dean yet?" Hadrian asked.

"No. I thought I'd call him after we settled and then I needed to charge my phone." Hadrian nodded.

"Call him now. They should be in Ilchester by now." Sam nodded and took his phone off his bedside table. He unplugged it and called Dean.

_"Sammy, we were waiting for you to call."_ Sam frowned and looked at Hadrian.

"Andy needs to speak with you."

_"Wait, Teddy went to summon everyone over to our room. I'll put you on speaker."_ Sam nodded and did the same. He took a seat on the chair opposite of Hadrian who was seated in his own chair by the window.

He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking out the window with a worried frown.

"Has anything strange happened on your side?" Hadrian asked.

_"Nothing"_ Dean said. _"We've reached Ilchester without any problems. The Prophet made reservations for us in Northover Manor, so we're waiting for you two here. I have a feeling the Prophet isn't too keen on leaving his house."_ Hadrian hummed lowly. They heard ruffling on the other side of the line and voices as well, but they couldn't determine what they were saying.

_"Uncle Andy? Is everything alright?"_ Teddy's concerned voice came over the line.

"I'm fine, Teddy. I just need to talk to you all about something."

_"What's going on over there?"_ Bobby asked.

"Did Teddy tell you about the Demon back in Quincy?" Hadrian asked and Sam looked at him with a frown.

_"I kinda forgot."_ Teddy said sheepishly and Hadrian chuckled lowly.

"Anyway, when we were coming back from the bar I felt a demon enter the perimeter. He passed us by. Gabe and Cas can confirm that, but I felt another two back in Pittsburg and just a few minutes ago I've felt another few pass us by." Hadrian said.

_"We've received a call from Chuck today. He can't See what's going on but he seemed to have picked up that the demons are gathering somewhere for something."_ Teddy said.

_"We've been waiting for you to call to see if you'll need Cas and me to pop over."_ Gabriel said.

"Right now there's no need." Hadrian said. "They passed us by without paying any attention to us. I've taken the necessary percussions. If anything happens you'll know it in time to get here and help us."

_"I'll hold you to that, Little Death."_ Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Will you go and see Chuck?" He asked.

_"Teddy said he might go, but we're waiting for you two to get here." _Dean said and Hadrian nodded.

"We'll be quick." Sam promised and Hadrian nodded his head at him.

"You all take care. We'll call you tomorrow when we reach Waterville." Hadrian said and Sam broke the line. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't like where this is going." He said and Hadrian nodded.

"I'd give my wand to be able to Read my cards again." He muttered and Sam looked at him.

"You could try." Hadrian shook his head.

"You've seen what happened when I was scrying. I don't want to risk anything at this moment." Sam nodded in understanding.

"We'll be in Waterville tomorrow either way. We'll find out what's waiting for us when we get there." Hadrian gave him a small weak smile and nodded his head.

"Yes. Let's go to bed. I want to be at my best tomorrow in case we have a fight coming." Sam smiled and waited until Hadrian got in his bed. He threw himself beside him, making the smaller man chuckle at his childish behavior. He pulled Hadrian in a hug and felt warmth spread over him when Hadrian's magic enveloped him because of their close proximity.

"Is it always like this beside a wizard?"

"Like what?" Hadrian asked.

"It's like every time I'm this close to you I get _enveloped_ in incredible warmth. Like a bubble of warmth and comfort." Harry shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I never felt that." Sam hummed lowly.

"Could it be because you're so powerful? I mean we've seen your magic manifest itself a few times." Hadrian hummed and shrugged. He laid his head on Sam's broad chest and sighed.

"Could be. You should try and get closer to Teddy; see if you feel the same." Sam shrugged and hugged Hadrian tightly.

"One day." He said and Hadrian nodded his head. He took a deep breath, calmed himself and smiled when he felt Sam do the same.

"Good night, Sammy."

"Night, Andy. Sleep tight." Hadrian smiled as Sam's breathing slowed down. He dived into himself and found the two warm and loving presences that dwelled in the back of his mind.

_'Good night Gabriel. Good night Castiel. Don't worry so much. We're just fine.'_ He thought and felt his two Angels send a wave of warmth to him.

_'You know we can't help it, Little Death.'_

_'Call us if you need us. We'll be on the look out.'_ Hadrian smiled and relaxed.

_'I know. Good night.'_

_'Good night, Little Death.'_

_'Good night.'_ Hadrian took in the blazing warmth that filled him from the inside. He sighed and ever so slowly, fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hadrian looked around with a frown. The little town of Waterville, Main was quiet; too quiet.

"Either I'm getting paranoid in my old age or this town is a little too calm." He muttered and Sam nodded his head.

"I don't think we should look for a place to stay." He muttered and Hadrian hummed.

"I agree. I wish Teddy told us what to look for. We're only losing time like this." Sam nodded and looked around again. He frowned when he caught a sign movement in an alley.

"Andy-"

"I've seen it." Hadrian said and the Elder Wand slipped into his hand. "Let's go." They ran across the street and into the alley way. Sam pulled out his gun and the two carefully walked down the street. They heard something move behind them and Sam turned around. They were back to back now with Hadrian leading forward while Sam, trusting Hadrian to guide him and watch his back, followed after him.

'I don't like this.' Sam thought to Hadrian and the Master Over Death hummed lowly.

'Keep your guard up.' He answered and Sam crouched lower. Hadrian caught something moving from the corner of his eye.

"Sam!" He snapped and in the same time they turned to the side and each raised their weapon of choice. It was only thanks to Hadrian's reflexes that they weren't hit by an energy blast. Hadrian's shield shimmered in front of them and they saw a dark skinned man running out of the street.

A moment later Hadrian lowered the shield and Sam lowered his gun.

"Was that-"

"Yes." Hadrian muttered and ran his fingers through his hair with a suffering sigh. "An Angel." He said and Sam frowned.

Hadrian growled and cursed.

"We've run into another damn Angel."

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to continue this? I kinda like where this is going myself. Nice and slow.**


	4. Of Archangels

_A whisper passed through the air and the shadows in the room seemed to grow darker. Hadrian frowned and looked at the drapes._

_He slowly stood up and approached them._

_Grim's light dimmed in intensity when Hadrian's eyes started to flicker shut. His eyes turned completely white as he walked closer and closer to the drapes, his hand outstretched._

_Grim started zigzagging all over the room in frantic moves as if trying to attract the attention of the dark haired man._

_Just as the tips of his fingers touched the drapes the shadows dispersed and he drew in a sharp, short breath, his eyes snapping open._

_"Oh, Merlin."_

_Everything shook with the thunder that echoed through the air._

_It was only his reflexes that saved him from being blown to bitts. He erected a shield quickly enough to protect himself from flying pieces of glass, wood and brick as a whole wall of his house was blown to bitts._

_Once the dust settled he found himself gazing upon two figures he'd seen only in his visions until now._

"_Hello, Mr. Prewitt." Bile gathered in his throat when the stench of sulfur tickled his nose and Lilith wiggled her fingers at him._

"_I won't even bother asking how you found me." Hadrian growled. "Just as you shouldn't bother asking me to join you." Lilith looked at the demon beside her._

"_He is being quite rude, don't you think, Alastair?"_

"_Quite, Lilith. I think he should be taught some manners." The Demon said and Hadrian growled. Grim slipped inside Hadrian's robes while he took a defensive pose. It was two against one._

_Considering the mood he was in it was more than fair._

_Lilith giggled and looked at him. Her eyes turned white and Hadrian felt sick._

_Before he managed to do anything, everything around him burst into hellish flames._

"**_Protego!"_**_ He snapped and was enveloped in a shield. Anger flashed in his heart and he growled._

"_You won't win that easily." He growled._

"**_REICIO!"_**_ He roared and his magic exploded from inside him with the power of a tidal wave._

_The fire that was engulfing his shield instantly burned out. His eyes widened when he realized that only ashes remained from his precious house._

_Lilith and Alastair were knocked back slightly by his magic and now both of them were looking at him with almost matching, lecherous grins._

"_This will be fun." Lilith giggled and Alastair smirked._

"_Are you sure you won't join us?" Hadrian growled and snapped._

"**_Ignem flagello!" _**_He snapped his wand and what looked like a whip made out of fire snapped at the demons making them split up. Crouching lower, Hadrian imagined he was back on the battlefield. His vision focused and his mind regressed back to analyzing, calculating and performing._

_Lilith and Alastair moved and attacked him together and the fight became a synchronized dance Hadrian was well familiar with._

"**_Inflamare!"_**_ He snapped and ducked, rolling away from Alastair's attack. The demon tried to grab him, but Hadrian was faster._

_He didn't know how long it went on like that. It could have been minutes or even hours, but he knew things would get complicated when Lilith stopped grinning and Alastair started attacking not to capture but to bring harm._

_Lilith snorted and stopped._

"_I see this isn't working." She said and Alastair jumped back avoiding being burned by Hadrian's fire whip by a hair. "Maybe we should pull back for a while and let our offer stew in his head." Alastair snorted and looked at Hadrian with a grin._

_Even though he would never admit to it, Hadrian was starting to feel the strain. He hadn't used this much magic in years and he was slowly starting to feel the price of a lack of condition._

"_I say we capture him and I try to __**persuade **__him to join us __**my**__ way." Alastair said and Hadrian sneered at him._

"_You wouldn't be able to catch me if I had both of my arms tied behind my back and an anchor around my neck, you disgusting, sorry excuse for a demon." Hadrian growled. Lilith's eyes widened while Alastair growled in anger._

"_You shall pay for offending me!" He screamed and charged at Hadrian._

_Lilith frowned as she watched the two men have a go at each other. Alastair's anger was further fueled by the seemingly effortless way in which the Master Over Death was avoiding his attacks and returning them equally, if not even more strongly._

"**_LAPISVERBERARE!"_**_ Hadrian shouted and pointed his wand at the ground. He raised his arm quickly and all of a sudden Alastair was under a barrage of stones that were rushing at him with the speed of a fired bullet._

_Lilith hissed and snapped her fingers. Hadrian's eyes widened when Alastair disappeared and he looked at Lilith._

"_I'll take this as a definite no, then." She said and Hadrian frowned, pointing his wand at her. She sighed and shook her head._

"_Just remember, Master Over Death; you brought this upon yourself." Her eyes turned white again and she smirked at him. "Have fun with my pets." With that said she vanished and Hadrian found himself facing a pack of Hell Hounds; a pack of Hell Hounds that were onto __**his**__ scent and thirsty for __**his**__ blood.._

"_SHIT!" He snapped, turned around and started to run. Grim flew out from under his shirt and started to dance around him frantically._

"_Don't you think I __**know**__ that!" Hadrian shouted and Grim flew faster and shone brighter._

"_AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL I'M LOOKING BACK!" He shouted. A bark coming from behind made him yelp (although he would never admit that) and he threw himself on the ground._

_Uninvited the words of Alastor Moody came to him._

'**_When you're over-powered in a fight, Potter, always remember - duck and roll.'_**_ He growled and rolled back on his feet, but it was already too late. He looked around and realized he was surrounded._

"_Fuck." He grunted and slowly raised his wand. Grim flashed brightly a few times and Hadrian looked at him in shock._

"_There's no one you can call!" But his words went into the wind, because Grim was already gone. Hadrian gulped and looked around._

"_Perfect." He muttered as the Hounds started to get ready to attack him. "Absolutely, fucking perfect."_

_And then they attacked._

"**_REPULSO!" _**_In his head he started to go over everything he knew about Hell Hounds. Sadly, __**everything he knew**__ right now was summarized into a single fact - Hell Hounds cannot be destroyed._

_He knew there was __**something**__ that could destroy them, but for the love of all that is holy he couldn't remember it._

_He settled on repelling them, burning them and simply blowing them up, trying to remember that __**one thing**__ about Hounds that would help him get out of this mess. A flash of light made him look to the side and his heart stopped. Grim was back with 'help'._

'_Aw hell no.' He thought. 'I just __**knew**__ this would happen eventually' And in a split second he made the decision that would undoubtedly change his life._

"**_Incidere caeli - FIENDFYRE!"_**

* * *

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was slowly getting dizzy from watching Hadrian pace from one end of the room to the other.

In the end they rented a room in a hostel but only after Hadrian checked it thoroughly. He didn't care if his overuse of magic attracted unwanted attention. He needed a place to think and he needed one yesterday.

"Hadrian, would you stop pacing? I'm gonna faint here." Sam said and Hadrian shot him a glare and sharply took a seat.

"I don't like this." He muttered and Sam gave him a 'you-don't-say' look.

"I think you've made that quite obvious. Will we call Cas and Gabe over?" Hadrian frowned and looked at the ground.

"No. Whoever he is he attacked us because we followed him. He might have thought we were demons. This town is full of those." Sam snorted.

"What I want to know is what he is still doing here. If he knows the town is filling up with demons he should have left already."

"Not if he's trying to stop them from doing something." Sam frowned and looked at Hadrian who shot him a look from under his bangs. "If it is so, I'd say he's hiding in plane sight. I realized he was an Angel only when he attacked us and I felt his power; otherwise he was completely unnoticeable." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I thought an Angel's essence couldn't be hidden." Hadrian nodded.

"That makes two of us." He muttered and Sam frowned.

"So what do you think is he still doing here?" Hadrian shrugged.

"Maybe he's looking for something. Maybe he's waiting for someone. I don't know. The only way for us to find out is to talk to him."

"Only problem is we have no idea where he is." Sam said and Hadrian nodded.

"By going out we're risking facing the demons. Staying here in the room, we're sitting ducks. It would be great if we could track him down and get out of here, but I have a feeling we'd be missing the whole point of coming here." Hadrian said and rubbed his face with his hands. He leaned his elbows on his knees and leaned his chin on his fist.

"Maybe I should call Dean so we could talk to them." Hadrian hummed.

"Why do I have the feeling they would all immediately pop over?" He said and Sam snickered.

"Because there's a 99% possibility they would?" He said and Hadrian snorted. He brushed his fingers through his hair and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Call them. I don't want to mess things up. They are already messed up enough as it is." Sam nodded and took his cell.

Three rings later Dean answered the call.

"_What's up, Sammy?"_ Sam put him on speaker and nodded at Hadrian.

"Dean, we need to talk with all of you. Where are the others?"

"_Give me a second. I'll call everyone over and call you back."_ The line broke and Sam took a seat on the bed.

"Maybe we should tell Teddy to talk with Chuck again. He might have a better idea about what's going on." Hadrian nodded and before he managed to answer the phone rang and Sam answered it.

"_We're all here. Cas and Gabe said they felt Hadrian's agitation." _Dean said.

"_Is everything alright?" _Teddy asked, his voice filled with worry.

"We're both alright. Don't worry about that. We have a big problem on our hands, though." Hadrian said.

"_What is the problem?"_ Bobby asked.

"The town is filled with demons. And we ran into an Angel." Sam summarized.

"_Have they noticed you?"_ Castiel asked.

"No. The Amulets Hadrian made for us work perfectly as it seems. Maybe they even know we're here, but they aren't acting." Sam said.

"_What about the Angel?"_ Gabriel asked.

"In a way I am more concerned about him than the demons." Hadrian said.

"_Why?"_ Anna asked.

"Because he attacked us after we followed him and only then did I realize he's an Angel." Hadrian said.

"_Are you saying he managed to hide his presence?"_ Gabriel asked.

"Completely. Like I said; I realized he was an Angel only when he attacked us."

"_Do you have any idea what he's still doing there?"_ Bobby asked and Sam and Hadrian exchanged a look.

"We were hoping you could help us with that. We think he's either waiting for something to happen or he's waiting for someone. I don't think an Angel would willingly stay in a town brimming with demons otherwise." Hadrian said.

"_I agree."_ Castiel said.

"_Do you think it has something to do with Lucifer and the Horsemen?"_ Anna asked.

"Could very well be so. Although I doubt Michael would send one Angel to stop Lucifer." Sam said.

"I think it's safe to say Michael is either bidding his time or he decided not to act." Hadrian said. "This Angel could either be acting on his own or he's been hiding here for a long time, although why he didn't leave when the demons started gathering here is still a mystery to me." Hadrian said.

"_Our only option is for either the two of you to find him and talk to him or to wait and see what happens."_ Gabriel said.

"_Maybe one of us should go over to you."_ Castiel said.

"I don't think it's a smart move. Sam and I can try and pass unnoticed. With more of us here, especially an Angel, we'd be in the middle of attention in a second. Teddy, could you talk to Chuck and see if he knows more about this?"

"_I'll call him immediately."_ Teddy said and they heard shuffling on the other side of the line.

"Has anything happened on your side?" Sam asked.

"_No. We're sitting and waiting for the two of you get over here."_ Dean said and Sam and Hadrian could hear the displeasure in his voice.

"Just don't go and get stir-crazy, Dean. Don't do something stupid." Hadrian said and Dean snorted.

"_Look who's talking." _ Dean grumbled. _"Between the two of us I wonder which one is more prone to doing stupid things."_ Hadrian harrumphed and Sam chuckled.

"_Teddy's back."_ Anna said and another bout of shuffling could be heard.

"_Chuck said he doesn't know any specifics but he says that you should check out a little chapel just outside of town. Holy ground and all that."_

"_If I was an Angel in a demon town I'd stick to that place."_ Bobby said and Hadrian and Sam nodded.

"We'll wait for night to fall." Hadrian said. "Castiel, Gabriel, be ready to pop over if I call for you."

"_Aye, aye cap'n." _Gabriel said and Hadrian chuckled.

"_Stay safe."_ Castiel said and Hadrian shot Sam a warning look when the younger Hunter opened his mouth to say something; probably a smart-ass remark.

"You too." Hadrian said and ended the call.

"So." Sam asked. "We wait?" Hadrian sighed and nodded his head. He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window.

"We wait."

* * *

Sam crouched behind a bush with Hadrian tailing him. It was night and only a small blob of light Hadrian conjured was their source of light. They sky was shrouded in thick clouds that threatened to pour any second and neither Hadrian nor Sam wanted to be there when it happened.

Not that they had much of a choice, either way.

Both knew that rushing things never brought anything good, especially in their line of business, but the fact that they were _always_ short on time was hanging over their heads constantly.

"That's it." Sam whispered and Hadrian crouched beside him. The blob of light disappeared and Sam had to blink a few times until his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. He looked at Hadrian and started when the other looked at him. Hadrian's eyes resembled those of a cat's in darkness.

"Do we go in?" Sam asked and Hadrian nodded. He looked back at the chapel with a frown.

"Stay close to me." He whispered and they got out on the clearing with the small chapel in the middle of it. They approached the front entrance and Sam was about to climb the first step only for Hadrian to grab his forearm and pull him back.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"He's watching us." Hadrian muttered lowly and Sam took a step back.

"Where is he?" Hadrian gave a minute nod towards a window by the door.

"He's armed." He said and Sam squinted towards the window trying to see something in the darkness of the night.

"I can't see anything." Sam said.

"Do as I do." Hadrian muttered and took a step in front of Sam. He raised his hands up, showing he was unarmed and Sam did the same. Hadrian slowly climbed the first step keeping his eyes on the window. Sam followed slowly and step by step they neared the door.

"This place is covered in sigils." Hadrian muttered and looked around. "A lesser demon would be instantly burned if he even tried to enter the chapel." Sam frowned.

"Where is he?" He asked and Hadrian nodded his head towards the door.

With the sound of several keys and bolts being turned the door opened slowly and they took their first better look at the Angel. It took on a vessel of a young dark skinned man, maybe in his mid-twenties. He had short brown hair and harsh, shocking mercury eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Barachiel, calm down. Let them in." Barachiel looked behind himself and nodded before he turned to look at Sam and Hadrian again. He sneered at them and took a step to the side. Hadrian and Sam exchanged a look.

There were two of them.

Barachiel stepped back and the two saw him point a gun at them.

"One wrong move and I'm going to shoot you." Hadrian nodded his head and Sam gulped. They entered the chapel and immediately spotted the other man that spoke.

He seemed to be seriously injured. He looked like a man in his late forties and his hair was riddled with grays. He had the same stunning eyes as Barachiel, although his were a bit gentler.

"Good evening." He said and tried to stand up despite the sluggishly bleeding wound in his abdomen.

"Jehudiel, don't move!" Barachiel ran over to help Jehudiel, but the older Angel just raised his hand and the younger one stopped in his tracks.

"I am sorry for Barachiel's actions. I believe you have noticed the state the town is in. We have to be careful." Hadrian nodded.

"I see you're injured. May I?" Barachiel was about to say something snappish but Jehudiel just smiled and nodded his head. Hadrian passed beside Barachiel not even spearing him a look and kneeled beside Jehudiel who settled heavily on the improvised bed.

"When did this happen?" Hadrian asked and moved Jehudiel's shirt to the side a bit to take a look at the wound. He frowned when he realized it was made by a sword and he would bet everything he owned that it wasn't Lucifer Jehudiel fought against.

"Barachiel, how long has it been?"

"Almost 3 weeks." Barachiel said with a low growl. "I tried everything, but it just won't heal. The wound wasn't a mortal one, but if I don't find a way to heal it-" He didn't have to continue. All 4 of them knew what would happen if they didn't find a way to help the Angel. The Elder Wand Appeared in Hadrian's hand and he looked in Jehudiel's eyes.

"Later you will tell us who did this and why, but for now I need you to trust me; healing magic doesn't work otherwise." Jehudiel smiled and nodded his head. Hadrian frowned when he saw the look in the older angel's eyes and he shivered when Jehudiel placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You have my trust, Little Death." Hadrian's eyes widened, Sam tensed up while Barachiel gasped and his mouth went slack.

"How do you-" Jehudiel smiled.

"Later, right?" Hadrian shook his head, nodded at Jehudiel and focused on the sluggishly bleeding wound.

"Sam, Barachiel, I need you to hold him down. This will hurt." The two exchanged a glance and nodded, mutely agreeing to a truce until further notice.

Jehudiel took a deep breath as the Hunter and his fellow Archangel took their places on each side of him and took a hold of his arms. Hadrian placed his left hand on his stomach, beside the wound. He pointed the wand at the wound and focused.

Almost immediately the air filled with warmth and the three shivered when a wind seemed to caress everything around Hadrian with a gentleness of a mother.

"Caro carnem sanat. Os ossis ligat. Sanguis purgat, Cor dignatur, Mens sanat et Anima eos stringat. Sanabunt." (1) It looked like big particles of light were descending from the wand and into the wound. Jehudiel tensed up and grunted. He seemed to be in pain, but also refused to scream.

Barachiel and Sam gapped when in front of their eyes the wound started to stitch itself together. Once it was closed, the only thing reminding them that a mere moment ago there was a gapping wound there, was the blood that covered the skin.

Hadrian took a deep breath while Jehudiel let go of the breath he was holding.

"You should avoid using your powers until your core stabilizes again." Hadrian said and Jehudiel smiled at him, all the while trying to calm his breathing.

"Are you alright?" Barachiel asked and Jehudiel looked at him with a small smile.

"I am well, brother. Don't worry. Everything will be alright now." Jehudiel said and Barachiel finally relaxed.

"Now we can finally leave this cursed place."

"Mind telling us what happened?" Sam asked and Barachiel looked at him.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Before anyone could say anything Jehudiel burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me you still don't realize who came for us, Barachiel?" The dark skinned Angel looked at Jehudiel with a frown. He took a closer look at Sam and Hadrian, while the both of them simply raised an eyebrow at the Angels.

"I can't believe this." Barachiel rasped out when realization dawned on him. "You are-"

"Samuel Winchester and the Master Over Death." Jehudiel finished for Barachiel and Sam and Hadrian exchanged a look.

"You know who we are." Hadrian spoke lowly. "I can only guess by your names that you two are the 5th and 6th Archangel." Jehudiel nodded while Barachiel looked to the side, still somewhat ashamed of his actions.

"What happened to you two?" Sam asked.

"We were banished." Barachiel said.

"Banished?" Hadrian asked and the two nodded their heads.

"Before _Lucifer_ got out of his prison we were trying to convince Michael to allow us to help you. We didn't necessarily_ like _you, but you were fighting for the right cause." Barachiel said. "Michael was keeping us constantly busy; always sending us to different parts of the World to gather this or that. I thought he was gathering everything he needed to help you. When I realized he was only trying to keep Jehudiel and me away from everything it was already too late."

"We tried to face Michael, talk to him, but nothing worked." Jehudiel continued. "Barachiel and I tried to find you to get in contact with you but we could no longer locate you." Sam chuckled and pulled out his necklace, closely followed by Hadrian.

"This could be the reason for that." Sam said and the Archangels leaned closer to take a better look at the amulets.

"I started making these before Lucifer was set free from his cage and finished them a day or two later." Hadrian said. "Everyone in our group has one. They protect us from minor attacks, break illusions and make us untraceable."

"Very useful." Jehudiel said and the two stashed their necklaces back under their shirts.

"What you have going here is much more useful." Hadrian said. Barachiel tensed up while Jehudiel only tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I didn't know you were an Angel until you attacked us." Hadrian said and looked at Barachiel. "Ever since I started traveling with Castiel I can feel or even _smell _an Angel almost from a mile, but you two-" He stopped talking and the Archangels exchanged a look.

"It's an ancient spell-"

"Jehudiel!"

"Leave it already, Barachiel! They are fighting for the right cause. Yes, they made a mistake but they are trying to save the world! Did you already forget who banished us from heaven?! Did you forget who tried to kill us for _treason_?! Treason against _Heaven_?!" Barachiel bowed his head and his eyes filled with torment.

"Treason?" Hadrian asked and Jehudiel looked at him.

"Some two weeks after Lucifer was released we managed to catch Michael and we tried to reason with him. You can guess how well that went. He told us that if we didn't plan to fight with him we could very well pack ourselves and leave Heaven. We located Rafael, thinking if we could reason with him, he would help us talk with Michael." Jehudiel winced and bowed his head.

"You see how that ended. Had Barachiel not found me when he did I would be gone." Barachiel nodded.

"But how are you hiding your presence? Your very essence is hidden. I thought Angels can't hide themselves on this level, let alone Archangels."

"Like I was trying to say before Barachiel interrupted me-" Jehudiel threw a teasing glare at Barachiel and the younger Archangel blushed slightly. "-it's an ancient Enochian spell. All it practically does is lock our essence, smell and very being to our vessels. We seem perfectly human even to demons as long as we don't get in full contact."

"And that's how you managed to stay hidden here." Sam concluded and Jehudiel nodded his head.

"Yes."

"I suppose you didn't leave town when the demons started to gather here because of Jehudiel's condition?" Hadrian asked and Barachiel nodded.

"Yes. Although I tried to find out why they were gathering here as well."

"Did you find anything out?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I tried reading into the history of the town and found nothing."

"Where is Rafael now?" Hadrian asked and the Archangels frowned and bowed their heads.

"We don't know. I managed to wound him as well when we fought, but I have no idea if he went back to Heaven or he's still somewhere on earth." Jehudiel sad.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone if he was still on Earth?" Hadrian asked.

"The only thing he has on earth is the Prophet he was protecting although I don't think he would go to him. As much as we know the two never got along. It came to the point where the Prophet started hiding not only from demons but from angels as well." Hadrian and Sam looked at each other with almost matching frowns.

"Chuck?" They spoke at the same time and Barachiel and Jehudiel leaned towards them with wide eyes.

"You know the Prophet?" The two asked in unison and Sam and Hadrian flinched back.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Hadrian said.

"Because, we figured that there is only person that would be able to stop both Michael and Lucifer and we thought we would ask a Prophet to help us find him. The problem is that true Prophets of the Lord are rare and difficult to find."

"Wait; backtrack a little." Sam said. "Someone who can stop Lucifer and Michael?"

"Yes." Barachiel said.

"Who?" Hadrian asked. Barachiel and Jehudiel looked at each other before looking at Sam and Hadrian again.

"God, of course." For a few moments there was complete and utter silence among them.

"God." Hadrian stated flatly and the Archangels nodded their heads. "The same God that seems to be missing since before the middle ages."

"Yes." Hadrian sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"You know what, I'm not in the mood to argue about moot points right now." He said. "What is your next course of action?"

"We would like to talk with that Prophet." Barachiel said and Hadrian hummed.

"There's only one point to that." Hadrian said. "We have no idea if we could trust you. So far our experience with Angels has been _less_ than good, if we forget about Castiel, Gabriel and Anna."

"Gabriel?" The Archangels jumped up with wide, hopeful eyes and Hadrian flinched back so fast he almost ended up on his behind.

"What with him?"

"He's alive?"

"He's well?"

"Where is he?"

"Did Lucifer hurt him?"

"Is he with Castiel?"

"Hey!" Hadrian interrupted the fast flow of questions and the Archangels looked down with small blushes on their faces. "Gabriel is alive and well and so is Castiel." The two let go of relieved sighs and leaned back a little.

"We were worried about Gabriel." Jehudiel said.

"Ever since he disappeared we couldn't find him." Hadrian snorted and shook his head.

"All of you Angels are a confused bunch." He said and stood up. He stretched slightly and looked at Sam.

"Call Dean. We need to tell them what happened and then decide on our next course of action. We can't decide on our own. I don't want my head bitten off by two overprotective Angels, a mother-hen Angel, your smart-ass brother _or_ my old smart-ass friend and godson." Sam snickered while he dug through his pockets in search of his phone. All of a sudden it rang and Sam picked it up with a frown. Immediately putting it on speaker he looked at Hadrian who was frowning as well.

"Yes?"

"_Sam, Chuck just called Teddy and told him it was safe to call you."_ Dean spoke quickly and Sam and Hadrian breathed sighs of relief.

"We're fine. We found two Archangels here and some _interesting_ information. We were just about to call you." Sam said.

"_Two Archangels?"_ Gabriel's voice came over the line.

"Gabriel!" Jehudiel and Barachiel called out at the same time.

"_Barachiel? Jehudiel? Is that you?"_

"We have thought you were dead, brother!" Jehudiel said.

"What were you thinking?!" Barachiel snapped.

"You'll talk when we're all together." Hadrian interrupted them and took a step closer to Sam and the phone. "Am I correct to assume that the Prophet told you something about this?"

"_Yes. He told me to tell you that they can be trusted and for you four to leave the city immediately. Lucifer is on his way there."_ Hadrian and Sam exchanged frowning looks.

"We won't get out of here in time to avoid him."

"_You can all pop over."_ Dean said.

"We would attract attention to Ilchester then." Hadrian said.

"_Not if __**you**__ do it."_ Bobby said and Hadrian choked up. A moment later he face-palmed himself and sighed in frustration.

"I'm an idiot. Bobby I need you to send your exact coordinates to Sam's cell phone. Find us another room at that Manor you're staying at. Teddy, call your Prophet and tell him I'll have a word with him tomorrow. He better be prepared."

"_As you wish!"_ Teddy said merrily and Hadrian snorted.

"Hurry up with the coordinates. I want to get out of here as quickly as possible." Hadrian said.

"_Coming right away."_ Bobby said and the line broke.

"How will we travel?" Sam asked as Hadrian looked around. He found and old piece of a rope.

"I'll make a portkey. It's the fastest way of travel and we can all tag along. It's not comfortable and I personally hate it, but at least this way they won't be able to track us." Sam hummed and the Archangels shared a look. Sam's phone signaled an incoming message and he gave it to Hadrian. The Master Over Death looked at the message, nodded his head and gave the phone back to Sam. Then he closed his eyes and put his hand over the rope.

"Portus." He whispered and the rope flashed golden for a second before it returned to looking like a normal piece of rope.

"Take a part of it." He said to everyone and offered the rope to the other three. They did as he told them.

"What now?" Barachiel asked and Hadrian smirked at him.

"No matter what, don't let go." He said and the three tensed up.

"3,2,1 - PORTUS!" And then they were gone.

* * *

(1) Flesh heals Flesh. Bone binds Bone. Blood purifies, Heart dignifies, Mind heals and Soul binds them together. Heal.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think so far?**

**And tell me what you think about those pairings.**

**Let me recount:**

**Dean/Anna**

**Sam/Anna**

**Dean/Teddy**

**Sam/Teddy**

**Dean/Sam/Teddy**

**Teddy/Crowley**

**It's up to you!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Introducing The Plan

Hadrian took a deep breath to stop himself from puking.

"I _really_ hate portkeys." He grumbled and yelped when he was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Teddy. "Easy, kid."

"I was so worried." Teddy spoke in Hadrian's shoulder and the Master Over Death looked up at the others. Gabriel and Castiel were momentarily being fawned over by Barachiel and Jehudiel while Dean, Bobby and Anna fawned over Sam.

"I'm fine, Teddy." Hadrian said and pushed Teddy slightly away to smile down at him. "We're safe. No one got hurt, alright? Don't worry so much." Teddy smiled up at him.

"Alright." Hadrian's smile grew a little and Teddy pulled back to stand on his right. Hadrian looked at Castiel and Gabriel and nodded minutely, receiving two knowing smiles in return.

"We have a lot of things to go over and I could go for a cup of tea. I think we should sit down and talk." He said and everyone agreed.

"Aren't you tired?" Barachiel asked with a frown and Hadrian shook his head.

"I'm fine. Besides we're short on time as it is. Tomorrow we'll go and visit Chuck, but before we do that I'd like to discus a few things among us."

"I'll go and fetch us all some coffee and some tea for you." Anna said. "We can talk then." Hadrian nodded.

"I'll go with you." Teddy said and Anna smiled at him.

"Let's go." While the two walked out Hadrian and the others took seats wherever they could and, almost as if it was natural, Hadrian found himself with Castiel to his right and Gabriel to his left.

"We were worried about you, little Death." Gabriel whispered lowly and Castiel nodded.

"I would have called you immediately if something went wrong." Gabriel smiled at Hadrian and Castiel nodded his head shortly.

"Is there something going on between the three of you?" Jehudiel asked and Hadrian, Castiel and Gabriel looked at him.

"Castiel and I are Hadrian's chosen mates." Gabriel said and Jehudiel raised an eyebrow while Barachiel smiled.

"You've finally found them then." He said and Gabriel smiled slightly. Hadrian and Castiel looked at him with almost matching expressions of confusion and Gabriel laughed at them.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Hadrian asked and Gabriel placed his hand on Hadrian's knee.

"Later, Little Death; I'll tell you everything later." Hadrian hummed, shared a small look with Castiel, but nodded in acceptance never the less. In that moment Anna and Teddy returned with two trays of drinks. Several moments later they were all settled around and ready for whatever Hadrian dished out.

"First and foremost, I think we should introduce our plan to Barachiel and Jehudiel. They know something that would help us and if they are willing to teach the spell they're using to us then maybe we even have a greater chance at completing this mission than we have right now."

"What are you planning?" Barachiel asked and leaned forward.

"You two know Lucifer's plan, don't you?" Gabriel asked and the two Archangels exchanged a small glance.

"We have an idea." Jehudiel said. "We think he wants to unseal the four Horsemen and start the Apocalypse."

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Sam said. "We've read every single book in the world and we didn't manage to find anything that would help us with find out how to stop the Horsemen. We know that, to seal Lucifer back into his cage we need their rings."

"How do you know that?" Jehudiel asked.

"We received that information from two reliable sources." Bobby said and shot a look at Teddy and Hadrian. "Magic and the Prophet." Barachiel and Jehudiel exchanged a glance.

"So, basically you were looking for a way to capture them and get their rings, right?" Barachiel asked.

"Yes. The problem came up when we couldn't find a way to capture them, let alone fight them." Sam said.

"Andy got an idea to find out where the Horsemen are sealed and put his own seals on them to delay Lucifer." Dean said. "That didn't go well." Hadrian shot him a glare and Dean grinned at him.

"How do you mean that?" Jehudiel asked.

"I used scrying to try and find them. Lucifer must have felt me doing that and he blew up the crystal. I'm not prone to trying that again. Both of us are pretty strong and I don't think it would be good if our powers clashed and things went out of control." Hadrian said and Barachiel nodded in agreement. "There's more." Barachiel looked at Hadrian with a frown. "After that incident we all sat down and tried to think of a way Lucifer might have learned how to control the Horsemen. We figured he wouldn't unleash something he wouldn't be able to control."

"No one knows how to control the Horsemen." Jehudiel said. "It's impossible."

"Not so impossible, bro." Gabriel said and Jehudiel looked at him with a frown. "Lucifer found a way."

"How can you be so sure?" Jehudiel asked. "We all know how much he hates humans. He could just be willing to take the risk."

"I wouldn't say so." Hadrian said. "For the Apocalypse to happen he needs the Horsemen. You're forgetting that Lucifer isn't trying to create Heaven on Earth. He's out for revenge." Barachiel and Jehudiel exchanged a single glance.

"So what did you come up with?" Barachiel asked.

"Lucifer somehow got his hands on the Book of Creation." Anna said and the Archangels tensed up.

"What?"

"That's the only book that holds the way to control them."

"But how…" Barachiel trailed off in wonder. Shortly after his eyes widened and he looked around the room at the gathered people. "Their True name." He said. "If he knows their True name he can control them."

"Bingo." Dean said. "We figure the Book is in Hell. We need to find a way to enter Hell without being swarmed with every single thing in there."

"That's impossible-"

"Not so much." Hadrian interrupted Jehudiel. "At least not anymore." Everyone looked at him in wonder.

"That's coming from a man that was against this from the start." Bobby grumbled and Hadrian smirked slightly.

"That's because I didn't know there was a way to completely conceal someone's presence." He said.

"And now you know it's possible?" Dean asked and Hadrian only showed at Barachiel and Jehudiel with his hand.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Gabe, Cas, Anna; try to ignore for a moment that you _know_ they are Archangels and try to _feel_ them." He said. The three frowned in confusion while Barachiel and Jehudiel exchanged understanding looks.

"There's nothing." Gabriel said in complete wonder.

"Exactly." Hadrian said. "I can't even smell them. Their very being is completely hidden." Castiel, Anna and Gabriel nodded their heads.

"You're right." Teddy muttered. "Now that I try to scent them out, all I can smell is their human vessel." Hadrian smiled slightly at him and nodded his head.

"That's right. If they agree to share the secret with us it will be easy for me to find a spell that will hide our scent. Only thing left for us to do after that is to find the doorway to Hell."

"Wait a second." Jehudiel said and stood up. "You actually want to go to Hell?" He asked.

"I think we've found a new Hadrian." Dean muttered and Jehudiel glared at him.

"You wouldn't survive a second in Hell." Jehudiel hissed and Dean grinned.

"40 years." He just said and Jehudiel frowned.

"Right." He muttered. "But still-"

"We're out of options." Hadrian said. "Whatever Lucifer is waiting for gives us time to act, but we can't slack off. We need to act as soon as possible."

"Andy is right." Gabriel said. "Besides, there is no need for all of us to go. Someone needs to stay on the outside in case we get stuck in there. They will need to find a way to get us out of there."

"Getting out of Hell isn't such a problem." Hadrian said and everyone looked at him in shock, but he ignored them completely. "For now we need to talk with Chuck. He said he can help us. We can't plan anything further before we see what he has to say."

"I agree." Bobby said. He fixed his cap on his head and got up. "I say we all get some sleep and pay the Prophet a visit tomorrow."

"He's already expecting us." Teddy said and stretched. "Uncle Andy, you'll be staying with Cas and Gabe?" He asked and Hadrian nodded. "Good. Let's pack up everyone." He said and yawned. "I'm about ready to hit the sack."

"I hear ya." Dean said. "Sammy, you're with Teddy and me. Come on." He said and everyone made their way out.

"What about Barachiel and Jehudiel?" Hadrian asked.

"We have another room reserved beside Anna's and mine." Bobby said. "Come on you two." He said to the Archangels and the two moved after him. Barachiel waved at Castiel and Gabriel and the two waved back at him.

"Come on, Little Death; time to get some sleep." Gabriel said.

"I think you have a few things to explain first." Hadrian said but followed after him together with Castiel never the less. Gabriel sighed as they entered their room and locked the door after the other two entered it. Hadrian took a seat on the big bed and looked at Gabriel expectantly while Castiel took a seat beside him on the bed. Gabriel cleared his throat and shifted his weight. Hadrian resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead petted the bed beside him.

"I only want to know how you knew about this arrangement, Gabriel. I'm not about to bite your head off or something." Gabriel gifted him with a sheepish grin and walked over to the bed. Hadrian pulled up into the middle of the bed and crossed his legs to rest his elbows on his knees. Castiel shifted a bit, raised his right leg on the bed and rested his ankle on his left knee. Gabriel took a seat on the bed facing the both of them and crossed his legs.

"You're right. I knew that I was destined to have two mates, but I didn't know who they would be or when I would meet them." He said.

"How did you know?" Castiel asked and Gabriel shrugged.

"I don't know. I just did. When we were back in Heaven and you and I tried to be tighter-"

"Wait a second." Hadrian interrupted him. "You and Cas were together before?" He asked and Castiel blushed while Gabriel nodded.

"Yes. We were attracted to each other, but it didn't work out. I was constantly under pressure because of Lucifer and Michael and Castiel was suffering the same deal, only he could decide to stick to Michael's side; I didn't have that strength. We both agreed it would be better to break it off and I left shortly after that. I knew Castiel was my first, but I didn't know about my second until some 2 years ago. Your shields must have been very strong at that time because I just couldn't reach you. I tried constantly, but gave up after a while and decided to give it time. When I found out you worked with Dean and Sam I decided to try again. After some time it worked." Gabriel finished with a grin. Hadrian nodded and tried to conceal a yawn only to fail miserably. Gabriel chuckled and Castiel smiled fondly at him.

"We should get some rest. You had an exciting evening and tomorrow will be a long day." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded.

"Come on. I need both of my pillows." He muttered sleepily and his two Angels exchanged amused glances. Once they settled on the bed and Hadrian changed his clothes into a pair of pajamas, he moaned lowly and settled between Cas and Gabe.

"Good night." He muttered and shivered when the two kissed him lovingly.

"Good night, Little Death." Cas and Gabe spoke as one and soon sleep claimed them all.

* * *

"Ready?" Bobby grumbled lowly. They were standing in front of a house Teddy led them to.

"This is it?" Hadrian asked Teddy.

"Yes." Hadrian nodded and knocked a few times sharply on the door. Everyone was standing behind him and they could see how tense he was. His hands were fisted and he was a bit angry if they could judge by the frown on his face. They heard a few locks turn and the door opened slowly to show Chuck standing there.

"Well, he-" In a moment he found himself on the floor nursing his pulsating cheek. He looked up at Hadrian and the bewildered group behind him. Hadrian was rubbing his right fist with his left hand and his eyes flashed for a second.

"Hello, Chuck." He said. "Nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**I have some problems writing this story at the moment. I know where I want to take it, but I feel like I'm not meeting the standards of the first book.**

**I thought I was happy with how it was going but I don't know.**

**What do you think?**

**I can't think of any other way to go one but the way I've been going until now and I just don't want to give up on this.**

**I'll see. Maybe I'm just going through a phase. **

**Tell me if you liked it. **

**More comes as soon as I'm able to post.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	6. The Prophet

_"This is it?" Hadrian asked Teddy._

_"Yes." Hadrian nodded and knocked a few times sharply on the door. Everyone was standing behind him and they could see how tense he was. His hands were fisted and he was a bit angry if they could judge by the frown on his face. They heard a few locks turn and the door opened slowly to show Chuck standing there._

_"Well, he-" In a moment he found himself on the floor nursing his pulsating cheek. He looked up at Hadrian and the bewildered group behind him. Hadrian was rubbing his right fist with his left hand and his eyes flashed for a second._

_"Hello, Chuck." He said. "Nice to finally meet you."_

* * *

Chuck hissed when Teddy placed an ice pack on his cheek. They were all seated in Chuck's living room with Hadrian in the seat furthest away from Chuck.

"That was not the greeting I expected." Chuck muttered and everyone looked at Hadrian when he snorted and smirked.

"Well now you know what to expect the next time you decide it would be smart to mix in without telling anyone what would happen. You're lucky I didn't use magic. Next time I might not show such restraint." Chuck gulped while everyone else shifted in their place.

Teddy considered himself lucky since Hadrian didn't greet him the same way he greeted Chuck.

The Prophet shifted in his seat.

"Well." Dean said and clapped his hands. "Now that we got that out of the way maybe it's time we got on with business." He said. Chuck sighed and nodded.

"Teddy told you I called you over because I think I can help you." He said.

"Why do you think so?" Bobby asked.

"I know you need a way to enter Hell." Chuck said. "That doesn't mean I support that idea, mind you-"

"I think you'll find out that your opinion matters very, very little right now." Hadrian said.

"Be nice, Little Death." Gabriel said. "He wants to help us." Hadrian looked at him with a dull look. "He _did_ help with that stunt he and Teddy pulled whether you _want_ to admit it or not."

"Exactly." Chuck said and Hadrian glared at him, making the Prophet look down and Teddy look at him with a pitying, small smile.

"I do not know what you did, Prophet, but these people do not seem to like you." Barachiel said and Chuck looked at him.

"I may have, sort of, in a way, caused the liberation of Lucifer."

"What?!" Jehudiel snapped.

"He would have been freed sooner or later!" Chuck said in his defense.

"They could have found a way to stop it!" Barachiel said.

"There was no way to stop it." Chuck said and looked down. "Too many people would have died. This way you still have a chance to stop the apocalypse. If you stop the Horsemen in time, automatically you'll have a way to lock Lucifer back into his cage and save the world."

"Take it easy." Dean said. "Andy thinks we have a good chance to make it in Hell. Our next course of action is finding a way in."

"You said that you can help us." Sam spoke up and Chuck looked at him. "Help us." Chuck nodded his head slowly.

"You said that you need a way to enter Hell. I can't help you with that, but I know someone who can."

"Who?" Castiel spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"The Stygian Sisters." Chuck spoke and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"The Stygian Sisters." Anna said dully.

"I thought the location of the Stygian Sisters has been lost since before the new age." Hadrian said lowly and Chuck shook his head.

"I know of a way to locate them." He said. "It's a dangerous journey and not one to be taken lightly."

"I think this whole thing shouldn't be taken lightly." Bobby grumbled. "As for the Stygian Witches-"

"Sisters.

"Stygian _sisters_." Bobby accented when Chuck corrected him. The Prophet shifted in his seat when Bobby glared at him. "The lore says that they won't answer a question if one can't trick them into answering it."

"The lore is neither wrong nor right about that." Barachiel said and everyone looked at him. "They _will_ answer only one question. Problem is that they will probably _eat _the one asking it." He said and everyone paled at that; everyone but Hadrian that is. He only snorted and crossed his legs.

"Where can they be found?" He asked and everyone looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at them. "We need a way to enter Hell and we need one soon. If Barachiel and Jehudiel can help us hide our very essence all I'll have to do is hide our scent. That shouldn't take too long to find."

"It's a spell only an Angel can perform." Barachiel said. "Considering that the situation is dire, I will be happy to assist you. Not only will you be able to survive in Hell, but no Demons or Angels will be able to locate you."

"That's great!" Sam said and looked at Chuck. "So, where can we find the Stygian sisters?"

"The lore said that they live on the top of the mountain that resides above the entrance to Tartarus." Chuck said receiving dull looks in return for that information.

"Would you mind being more specific?" Castiel said and Chuck rolled his eyes.

"No one knows where that is." Chuck said. "Some say it's on an island that is never on the same place twice."

"An island that is never on the same place twice?" Dean asked. "I thought Islands don't move."

"_Islands_ don't move." Anna said. "I assume we're not talking about a real Island."

"You could be right." Hadrian said and leaned his chin on his fist. "If I recall the legend about the hand of Midas, upon Midas' death his son cut off his hand and had a servant hide it where no one would be able to find it, since the son considered it a curse. The servant put the hand of Midas in a golden chest and gave it to a woman. No one knows the name of the servant or the name of the woman but it is said that it can be found in a golden palace that rests upon an island that never appears twice in the same place."

"Funny how that same phrase repeats itself." Gabriel said with a smirk and Hadrian returned it equally.

"It is also funny that the Golden Palace was found." He said and everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

"Where?" Teddy asked and Hadrian chuckled.

"On the back of a giant turtle." He said. "It was found on pure coincidence a long time ago by a few fishermen. I read it in a book while I was still in school."

"So, do we assume the same deal with the Island where the Stygian Sisters can be found?" Sam asked.

"I don't think we should." Hadrian said. "After all, the Stygian Sisters are living beings. I sincerely doubt they can survive long under water."

"So what do we do?" Jehudiel asked. Hadrian sighed and looked at everyone.

"I guess I should go back to scrying."

"What?" Castiel growled lowly.

"I don't think so." Dean said.

"Lucifer could hurt you again." Sam said.

"Maybe someone else could-"

"Enough!" Hadrian snapped and interrupted Teddy. "I don't know about you, Teddy, but I don't know anyone powerful enough to do a world wide scrying spell." Hadrian said and Teddy bowed his head in slight shame. "Besides, I wouldn't be doing it alone." Everyone looked at him in slight surprise and this time Hadrian _did_ roll his eyes.

"I _did_ make a promise, didn't I? Why can't you try and believe me when I say I won't try to do anything more on my own?"

"It'll take some time getting used to." Dean said and grinned.

"So, who will you be doing that with?" Sam asked.

"Cas and Gabe. They will go with me to visit the Sisters when I find them either way. Barachiel and Jehudiel are with us, I presume." He said and looked at the two, Jehudiel snorted and shifted in his place while Barachiel smiled and nodded at Hadrian.

"Of course." He said and Hadrian nodded his head.

"Very well. That means I don't have to worry about Bobby, Sam and Dean so much anymore."

"Since when do you have to worry about us?" Dean asked and Hadrian glared at him.

"Since I realized your luck is almost as bad as mine." He said and Dean grinned at him.

"Sure." Hadrian shook his head with a sigh.

"Chuck, I have another question and I think you know what will happen if you're not honest with me." Hadrian said and Chuck tensed up. He put the ice pack aside a while ago and his cheek has already started bruising.

"I have an idea." He muttered and Hadrian smirked shortly before he became expressionless again.

"Why do you fear getting out of your house?" He asked and Chuck's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"There are Demons out there! And the Archangel that was supposed to protect me isn't all that trustworthy anymore either." He said and Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

"Did Rafael try something?" he asked and Chuck nodded.

"He tried to make me locate the Word of God."

"The Word of God?" Bobby asked.

"Ancient Tablets." Castiel said. "Only a Prophet of the Lord can read them. It is said that on them are written the secrets of Creation."

"Why aren't those locked in the Library?" Anna asked and the three Archangels and one Angel shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know." Jehudiel asked. "Father never shared such things with us."

"I refused, of course." Chuck said and shivered. "If I didn't have banishing sigils on my house I wouldn't be here today."

"Banishing sigils?" Barachiel asked and Chuck nodded. He walked over to a wall covered with a bookshelf. With a little effort he moved the bookshelf to the side and revealed a sigil painted in what seemed like blood on the wall.

"All I have to do is say is the name of the Angel or Archangel and that they are banished from my home and puff; they are gone."

"Useful." Hadrian muttered. "Anyway." He said and stood up. "I need a map of the world and a scrying crystal." Chuck nodded and left the living room.

"What are we to do while the three of you are off chasing the Sisters?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Hadrian said and ran his fingers through his hair. "We should be done with it pretty quickly. I think that you should let Barachiel perform that spell on you. I'll give you the Books on Magic I have and you can try and find a spell that could help us." Hadrian said.

"I think I know who could help us with that. Someone who has more books on Magic than the whole library of Hogwarts." Bobby said and Hadrian looked at him.

"Bobby, you know how I feel about bringing any more people in this." He said and Bobby snorted.

"Listen, Andy." He said. "The more of us are in this, the greater of a chance we have to win this fight. And I do believe that those I'm about to call will be more than happy to fight with you again." Hadrian frowned.

"Who did you want to call?"

"Hermione and Ron." He said and Hadrian's eyes widened.

"What?" He spoke weakly. Chuck chose that moment to come back but he chose not to speak when Bobby scoffed and he saw the paleness on Hadrian's face.

"They've been living in America for years now. I have no doubt that they already know what's going on, especially since their daughter Pamela already helped us."

"Not _that_ Pamela." Sam said and Bobby nodded.

"That Pamela. I'll call them and tell them what's going on." Bobby said and Hadrian nodded weakly.

"Chuck, give me the map and the crystal." He spoke in a raspy voice and Chuck rushed over. Everyone all but jumped in their places when everything around Hadrian cleared of furniture and books and Case and Gabe almost met the floor.

"A little warning would be nice." Gabriel muttered and Castiel hummed lowly. Hadrian offered them a weak smile before he closed his eyes and kneeled on the ground. He put his hands on the ground and a moment later a strange circle appeared on the ground with Hadrian in the middle. Four tall black candelas appeared on the edges and Hadrian sighed. He opened his eyes and lifted his hands. His tarot deck appeared out of nowhere and he shuffled it. He took four cards out of it and the rest of the deck disappeared.

"What do you need us to do?" Castiel asked.

"Kneed on the outer edges of the circle. Gabe, you'll be on my right. Cas, you're on my left. Concentrate on me. Everyone else, you can stay here, but don't make a sound." He said. As Cas and Gabe took their places Hadrian closed his eyes again and the four cards flew from his hands to levitate above the candelas. The candelas lit up and the map and crystal flew out of Chuck's hands to levitate in front of Hadrian. The map unraveled itself and settled on the ground while the crystal levitated above it. Cas and Gabe closed their eyes and concentrated completely on Hadrian.

Hadrian started muttering something. It was too quiet and too quick for the others to understand.

The crystal started to spin. At first it was slow, but then the crystal started spinning faster and faster.

Dean shifted in his place. Anna, Barachiel, Jehudiel, Bobby and Chuck leaned forward. Sam looked at Teddy and frowned when he saw that the younger man was shivering slightly. He stood up as quietly as he could and walked over to him. The smaller man looked at him in surprise when Sam put his hands on Teddy's shoulders.

Sam smiled down at him comfortingly and Teddy relaxed almost immediately. He nodded at Sam in thanks and the two looked at Hadrian, Gabriel and Castiel again.

In that moment Hadrian's eyes snapped open making everyone take a sharp breath.

They were completely black, but unlike the eyes of a lesser Demon, Hadrian's eyes seemed almost like the night sky; endless, mysterious and full of ancient knowledge and secrets. The crystal stopped spinning immediately and landed on the map.

Hadrian let go of the breath he was holding and blinked. His eyes went back to their usual color and he looked down at the map.

He scoffed and Castiel and Gabriel tensed up almost as if they were awakened from a trance.

"The middle of the Pacific Ocean. That leaves us _plenty_ of places to land safely." Hadrian grumbled.

"That's why _I'm_ driving." Gabriel said. Castiel and Hadrian smirked and snorted while the others let go of the breath they were unconsciously holding. The living room went back to its usual settlement and Hadrian and his mates stood up.

"We'll try to be quick." He said. "Bobby, you call Hermione and Ron. Barachiel, I would be grateful if you took care of the others." Barachiel nodded.

"I'll get everything ready for the spell. Don't worry." Hadrian nodded and looked first at Castiel and then at Gabriel. "Let's go. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can move on with the plan." Gabriel nodded and he and Castiel took a step closer to Hadrian.

"Take care, kiddies!" Gabriel said and put his hands on Hadrian's and Castiel's shoulders. "See ya later!" And with that said the three disappeared with a 'pop'.

"God help us all." Barachiel muttered and Dean snorted.

"I don't think _God_ is willing to mix in." He muttered. "We're on our own I'm afraid." The Archangels exchanged a small glance and looked at the group of people in front of them.

If Dean's thoughts were any indication and since no one said anything on his words, the two were right to assume that not one of them believed in God, but still even in this world seemingly abandoned by God they stood and fought.

They didn't know why, but they thought that if they decided to stay with them during the oncoming war they _might_, just _might_, find out what it was that made them fight even though the situation was seemingly hopeless.

* * *

**Enough for today. :)**

**Tell me if you liked it. Thank you for your reviews. You have no idea how inspiring they are. Reviews are what give an author strength to go on with a story even when the author doesn't see a point in continuing.**

**Thank you so much! **

**I have another thing to say.**

**I decided to quit College. I just don't see a future with it, so I'm finding a full time job. I won't be able to spend as much time writing so I made a schedule of posting. Since I have two more stories I haven't yet posted the schedule will look like this: **

**Monday: Death's Rising**

**Tuesday: Save My Soul**

**Wednesday: Starborn Café**

**Thursday: The Guardian of Life**

**Friday: The Man in Black**

**Saturday: (coming soon)**

**Sunday: (coming soon) **

**So, I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**See you next Monday!**

**Love you all,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	7. The Ominous Future

"I hate this." Hadrian muttered as they stood on a beach in Japan overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Castiel was on his left while Gabriel stood on his right with an almost crazy grin on his face.

"It's not that bad, Little Death. We'll handle this quickly and go back to the others."

"I hope Barachiel has started with placing those charms on them. I'll feel much better once the chance of anyone tracking us down lessens." Hadrian muttered and looked around to see if anyone was there to witness what he was about to do.

"I am sure he has already started." Castiel said. "I was never close to Barachiel and Jehudiel as I was to Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer, but out of all the others the two of them were always faithful to themselves more than to anyone else." Hadrian nodded in acceptance and sighed.

"Well, why don't we get this show on the road." He muttered, took a deep breath and kneeled.

The Angels exchanged a confused glance when Hadrian placed his hands on the ground and took another deep, calming breath.

"Let's hope this works." He muttered and closed his eyes. The Angels instinctively took a step back as Hadrian's magic started to manifest around him in the form of a dusty, black wind. He started muttering something into his chin making it impossible for the Angels to hear him even with their superior hearing. Their eyes widened when a pulse of magic spread from Hadrian and the Sea started to shift in front of him. They looked around and gapped when they saw that with each passing moment the waters pulled back and forth more and the waves that came back, crashing upon the shore, became bigger and bigger.

"What in the name of God…" Castiel muttered and took another step back closely followed by Gabriel who was staring at Hadrian with wide eyes.

It has been a long time for Castiel since he has seen the magnitude of Hadrian's power and Gabriel has never seen it.

It almost seemed as Hadrian's power has lessened in its magnitude since his shields started to collapse after he, Sam, Dean and Castiel faced Samhain.

The Winds shifted and the sky darkened as the waves grew bigger by the minute. Gabriel and Castiel looked at Hadrian in pure shock and wonder when something resembling an _aura_ appeared around him. It seemed to suck in the meager light of day and it grew stronger and more material while the wind picked up speed. They looked around in pure shock and surprise when Hadrian's voice started to echo through the air, the same verses repeating themselves over and over and over again. With a powerful burst of magic Hadrian's eyes snapped open.

"DISSILIO!" He roared and his magic burst from him sending a ripple of pure, uncontained magic in front of him, splitting the Ocean and leaving a clear path in front of them with two tall water walls on each side.

"I hope you two can fly!" Hadrian snapped. He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled it out.

"Engorgio!" He snapped and the Angels gapped when a broom appeared in Hadrian's hand. He jumped on it, hovering in the air and looked at them.

"Hurry up!" He snapped. Gabriel and Castiel woke up from their stupor. They nodded their heads at Hadrian, deciding to leave questions for later. Hadrian leaned forward on his broom and flew forward.

With the sound of fluttering feathers Gabriel and Castiel jumped into the air and flew after Hadrian, barely keeping up with him. Hadrian looked back and his breath caught in his throat for a second when in the watery walls that marked their path he saw reflections of wings.

Castiel's an innocent, pure white and Gabriel's a magnificent golden. Castiel only had a single pair of wings, while Gabriel had two pairs.

"Hadrian, watch out!" Gabriel snapped and Hadrian looked in front of himself again. Only his Quidditch reflexes saved him from diving into the watery wall. He took a sharp turn followed by Gabriel and Castiel.

When the sound of thunder echoed through the air all three of them looked behind only to feel dread send a wave of cold shivers down their spines.

"HURRY!" Hadrian snapped and leaned further on his broom. The Ocean was slowly returning to its proper place and time was running out for the three of them.

"What is that?!" Gabriel snapped and Hadrian concentrated on what was in front of him. Hovering slightly below water level and spreading high into the sky was an Island.

It was a damn _hovering Island!_

"We must hurry!" Castiel shouted when the walls of water around them started to collapse.

"Come on!" Hadrian muttered lowly and almost completely lied along the full length of his broom. In the last moment they moved up and landed on the Island and the Ocean fell back into its proper place.

The three stood side by side watching as the waves shifted from side to side and thunder and lighting flashed in the sky.

Hadrian let go of a deep breath and closed his eyes. He shrunk his broom and put it into his back pocked. He was about to say something when he was suddenly pulled into a hug and a dominating kiss that left him quite breathless.

"What was that for?" He asked when Gabriel let go of him only to find himself enveloped into a hug by a shivering Castiel.

"Don't you _ever_ pull off something similar to that before warning us first." Castiel growled into his ear.

"Guys, we were in this together." Hadrian said lowly and Gabriel snorted.

"And what if we _couldn't_ fly?" He asked and Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

"You're an Archangel and Castiel's and Angel. What use of your wings if you can't fly?" He asked and the Angels shared a look.

"That doesn't matter right now." Gabriel said. "What matters is that the next time you decide it would be fun to channel Moses you should give us a heads up. Besides, I didn't know you were that powerful." Hadrian shrugged and looked around to avoid looking at the two.

"I didn't know it would work. It was a combination of a 'Point me' spell and Element based Magic I had used only a handful of times." He said and turned around to look up the mountain with his hands fisted in his hips.

"Still, that was quite a shock." Castiel said. "I hadn't seen you use that much Magic since before Samhain." Hadrian looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"I had a lot on my mind." He spoke in a way of explanation and the two looked at him with matching disbelieving expressions.

"Right." Gabriel said and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Look, we don't have the time to contemplate my magical burst right now. I did what was necessary for us to get this over with quickly, now let's get a move on." He said. Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look before nodding at Hadrian.

They took a look around, trying to locate a path that would lead them somewhere.

"It is somewhat hard to believe that somewhere on this Island is the Gateway to Tartarus." Gabriel muttered and Hadrian hummed.

"Especially since it's a _hovering_ Island." He said and Gabriel nodded.

"I think I've found a pathway." Castiel said and the other two looked at him. Castiel nodded at what looked to be a time worn stairway leading up the mountain.

"Well, no time like right away." Hadrian muttered. His Wand appeared in his hand and the Angels raised eyebrows at him.

"Let's go." Hadrian said and started to lead the way, leaving his mates no other choice but to follow after him.

The clouds darkened above them with every passing moment and the sense of dread settled in their hearts. The air reeked of death and decay, and the ground radiated a hellish warmth.

The sense of foreboding didn't help the situation.

By the time they came upon a cave they have lost track of how long they were climbing. Hadrian was slightly out of breath and his fatigue shoved in the paleness of his skin and the small beads of sweat on his brow.

"Andy." Castiel spoke and Hadrian looked at him. "Are you well?" He asked and Hadrian nodded weakly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"I don't know, Little Death." Gabriel spoke and Castiel nodded. "That was some mighty magic you did back there. Maybe we should-"

"We don't have time to rest." Hadrian interrupted Gabriel, knowing well what was on his mind. "If we don't handle this as quickly as possible Merlin knows what could happen. This Island is _built_ on magic. I can feel it. We should hurry." Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a glance before they nodded and they stepped closer to the cave entrance. Hadrian stopped and looked around the entrance.

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Castiel muttered and Hadrian nodded.

"Step back a little." Gabriel instructed and Hadrian and Castiel took a few steps back. An orb of light appeared above Gabriel's hand and he sent it at the cave. With a ripple the orb dispersed before it entered the cave.

"Strange." Castiel muttered and Hadrian nodded his head.

"Let me try." He said and pointed his wand at the entrance. "Expecto Patronum." He spoke lowly and a beautiful stag made out of light jumped out of Hadrian's wand. The stag looked at Hadrian and the Wizard smiled slightly at it.

"Hello Prongs." Hadrian spoke and the stag hit the ground with his front legs two times. It turned towards the entrance and slowly moved forward. Hadrian let go of a relieved sigh. Prongs turned to look at him and nodded his head before he disappeared again.

"Let's go." Hadrian said and moved forward. The moment he passed over the threshold he felt a chill pass down his spine.

"Wait!" He snapped and quickly turned around. The moment Gabriel and Castiel tried to step into the cave a ripple of magic passed in front of them and they couldn't take another step forward.

"What is this?" Gabriel asked and placed his hand on the invisible wall in front of them. Hadrian stepped closer and placed his hand on the wall.

"Some kind of a shield." He said, trying to get a feel of the magic. "I can't seem to pass through any more than the two of you can get in."

"Try to apparate out of there." Castiel said. His eyes were filled with terror and worry. Hadrian closed his eyes but the moment he tried to disapparate a pulse of power made him lose his breath almost bringing him to his knees.

"No use." He spoke breathlessly. "I can't pass through."

"Damn it!" Gabriel snapped.

"Listen!" Hadrian said before the Archangel could say anything. "You two try to find another way in. There's no sense in standing here and losing time. I'll go on and-"

"No."

"No way." Gabriel confirmed Castiel's low exclamation.

"I don't have much of a choice!" Hadrian snapped. "Like I said. The two of you should try to find another way in while I go and find the Stygian Sisters."

"What if they try to harm you?" Castiel said and Hadrian smirked.

"Then I'll just kill them." He spoke coldly, surprising his mates.

"Hadrian-"

"I won't tell you not to worry." Hadrian interrupted Gabriel. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice on this matter. Go. I'll see you in a bit." Hadrian said. Gabriel and Castiel shared a look before looking back at Hadrian. Castiel placed his right hand on the barrier while Gabriel placed his left on it. Hadrian smiled a small smile and placed his hands on the barrier as if he wanted to entwine his fingers with those of his mates.

"I'll find a way out of here." He said. "I promise."

"You better keep that promise, Little Death." Gabriel spoke lowly. "You owe us both for this." Hadrian chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll see you in a bit." He said, turned his back on them and started to walk deeper into the cave.

"Let's go. There has to be another way in." Gabriel said and Castiel nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Lumos." Hadrian whispered and a blob of light appeared hovering in front of him. He took a deep breath and pushed his weariness and fatigue into the back of his mind. Straightening his shoulders he moved forward. Some time ago the way started to turn upwards and Hadrian could feel the strain in his muscles. He almost wanted to take his broom out of his pocket again but decided against it when the air became less stale and he could feel a slight draft coming from in front of him. He frowned when he entered what seemed to be a roofless chamber. In the middle of it was a wide well of sorts and the whole chamber was made out of chiseled stone. He tensed up when his eyes caught movement coming from the other side of the chamber and three disfigured _creatures_ dressed in black, ragged clothes moved forward.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the Sisters spoke in what was more a hiss than common tongue. She had a single tooth in her mouth while the second Sister held an eyeball in her bony, ashen hand.

"We should feel honored, my dear Deino." She spoke mockingly and her toothless mouth spread into a disgusting grin. Hadrian felt his guts turn but he held strong.

"Why, Enyo?" The third hissed turning her hairless head around as if she was sniffing the air.

"The Master Over Death decided to _grace_ us with his _presence_, Pamphredo." Enyo hissed with a maniacal grin and Deino screeched trying to take the Eye from Enyo.

"Let me see! Let me see!" She wailed and Hadrian sneered at the three miserable, disgusting creatures. Deino got a hold of the Eye.

"Uuuuuh. Quite a handsome man." She leered.

"Give it to me!" Pamphredo snapped and took the Eye from her sister.

"Indeed." She leered. "He seems quite tasty as well." She hissed and licked her lips with her black tongue making Hadrian sneer.

"Flesh and bones he is, my Sisters." Enyo said and the three moved forward making Hadrian raise his wand. The three hesitated in their steps before bursting into creepy, hysterical laughter.

"We know why you are here, Death's Master." Pamphredo hissed in an almost cooing way.

"I guess you do." Hadrian hissed lowly and slowly moved to the side. The Sisters hissed at him. Enyo got a hold of the Eye and giggled. "I came to ask you a question. Answer it and I'll be on my marry way again." He said. "We can part as _good friends _and no one needs to get hurt." The Sisters were hissing and giggling passing the Eye among themselves and Hadrian felt the need to puke. The air here was stale and it stunk of death and decay. Chills were constantly spreading down his back and he couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Why should we answer your question, Death's Master?" Deino asked.

"What is stopping us from killing and eating you right now, _Little Death_?" Enyo hissed and Hadrian growled lowly.

"Why should we _help_ you, _Harry Potter_?" Pamphredo hissed and Hadrian jumped back when she tried to grab him. He moved backwards trying to put some distance between himself and the Sisters.

"What makes you think I will be so easy to kill?" He asked and the Sisters laughed at him. The sound reminded him so much of Voldemort that Hadrian's knees weakened momentarily.

"That little _spell_ of yours you used to get here took more out of you than you're willing to admit." Enyo growled lowly.

"Your trip to Hell has already started, Master Over Death. You will face Darkness sooner than you think." Pamphredo said and Hadrian frowned. He shook his head.

"I don't care about that." He said. "All I want to know is how to get into Hell." He said and the Sisters laughed again.

"Die! It is as simple as that!" Deino screeched and Hadrian sneered at her.

"You know very well that is not what I meant." He growled and stopped in his tracks when his knees met the stony edge of the well.

"Where are the Gates of Hell?" He asked lowly and the Sisters hissed at him.

"Why should we tell you?" Enyo asked as they _slithered_ ever closer to him. Hadrian was weighting his options slowly. For some reason the Myth of Perseus came to his mind. He swallowed and gripped his wand tightly.

'Well, to Hell with it. It's not like I have a better idea.' He thought. He cursed and rolled to the side when Pamphredo almost grabbed him.

"Accio Eye!" He snapped and the Eye was ripped from Deino's hand to land in his. 'Yuck!' He scrunched up his nose and looked at the sisters who charged at him in anger and desperation.

"Give it back!" Enyo screeched and Hadrian took a step back. He raised his left hand in which he was holding the Eye and pointed his wand at it.

"Another step and I'll burn it!" He snapped and the Sisters stopped in their tracks.

"You sly little thief!" Pamphredo snapped in a wail.

"Nasty little thief!" Deino spat.

"Clever little thieving rat." Enyo hissed and Hadrian snorted.

"Like I said." He said and moved back a little. The Sisters were far enough and they were reaching for him with their long-fingered, ashen hands. Hadrian was reminded of the hands of a Dementor and a cold shiver ran down his spine. "All I want is for you to tell me how to find the Gates of Hell."

"What will you do if we do not tell you?" Enyo hissed lowly. Hadrian sneered and the tip of the Elder Wand glowed red.

"First I'll burn your Eye and then?" He shrugged. "I suppose the three of you will become useless."

"No!" Pamphredo wailed.

"Give it back!" Enyo snapped.

"We'll tell you how to enter Hell!" Deino wailed and Hadrian frowned.

"Speak!" He snapped.

"Go to the Mountain whose tip pierces the Heavens!" Pamphredo cried.

"Find the Altar of the Mighty Gods of Old!" Deino hissed.

"Mark the Snow with the Blood of the Righteous!" Enyo hissed.

"And the Gates of Hell will open!" The Sisters spoke together and Hadrian frowned memorizing the riddle.

"You have your answer!" Enyo snapped. "Now GIVE IT BACK!" Hadrian snorted and looked at the Eye.

"I don't know if I should." He growled lowly and moved towards the entrance to the cave he came through.

"No!" Pamphredo cried out it a wail.

"We kept to our part of the Deal!" Deino said and Hadrian looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember ever making a Deal with you." He spoke lowly.

"Cheater!"

"Betrayer!"

"Liar!" The three wailed and Hadrian looked at the Eye with a sneer.

"Pathetic." He spat and threw the Eye at them. He was about the walk into the Cave when Enyo called out to him.

"You will soon meet your end, Master Over Death!" He stopped in his tracks although he didn't turn to look at them.

"When the Gods of Old gather to decide the fate of the World-" Deino hissed.

"Your heart will be pierced by the blade of your beloved Archangel." Pamphredo growled.

"You shall all burn!" Enyo cried and Hadrian, having heard enough, turned swiftly on his heel with his wand raised.

"You will burn first." He growled with his eyes flashing black. "INCIDERE!" He snapped and everything burst into flames. He turned his back on the screaming sisters and ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The cave started to shake and rocks were falling around him.

"Fuck!" He cursed and took his broom out of his back pocket. It enlarged in his hand and he jumped on it.

"Faster!" He snapped and leaned forward. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and his blood was rushing through his veins. He almost cried in relief when he saw the exit. He pointed his wand at it.

"Bombarda!" End everything was enveloped in dust.

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel met up at the entrance of the cave after half an hour of a pointless search.

"Anything?" Gabriel asked and Castiel shook his head.

"Nothing." He spoke lowly.

"Damn it!" Gabriel cursed and looked at the entrance. "I hate this." He growled and Castiel nodded his head with a dark look. He took a step closer to Gabriel and the Archangel pulled him into a hug. Castiel buried his face in Gabriel's neck while the Archangel buried his face in Castiel's soft hair.

"We should have found a way." Castiel muttered and Gabriel hugged him tighter.

"We're Angels, baby bro." Gabriel muttered. "We aren't allowed to enter some places. We should have remembered that before coming here with Little Death." Castiel's hold on Gabriel tightened and Gabriel squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"I can't feel him." Castiel spoke and Gabriel felt the shiver that ran down the Angel's body.

"Neither can I. We just-we just have to trust him." He spoke, trying to convince himself of that as much as he was trying to convince Castiel. In that moment the grounds shook.

"What in the name of all that is holy-" In that moment the skies were lit with fire and the whole Island started to shake.

"Hadrian!" Castiel snapped and tried to enter the cave.

"No!" Gabriel shouted and pulled him back. "We can't enter!" He said although he looked as though he wanted to run in himself.

"But-" In that moment a feeling of dread passed down their back, mixed with anxiousness, fear and terror.

"Hadrian!" They both cried out. Suddenly a light shone through the darkness of the tunnel.

"Bombarda!" In a split second Gabriel grabbed Castiel and pulled him to the side just as the entrance of the cave exploded. They heard a cry and a body hitting the floor together with wood breaking.

"Hadrian!"

"Little Death!" The dust and smoke was clouding their sight, but the two stood up never the less. With a gust of wind produced by Gabriel the dust was blown away and they saw Hadrian on the ground, several feet away from them. He was clutching his right arm to his chest and they could see traces of blood. They rushed over to him, kneeled on either side of him, feeling as though their hearts would fly out of their chests.

"Hadrian-" Castiel whispered brokenly turning the Master Over Death on his back. Hadrian was coughing up a storm, there were a few cuts on his face, arms and chest and his shoulder seemed to be dislocated.

"Easy, Little Death." Gabriel said and set out to heal Hadrian.

"Son of a god dam _bitch_!" Hadrian snapped. "That fucking hurt." Castiel ran his fingers calmingly through Hadrian's hair.

"This will hurt a bit." Gabriel said and Hadrian groaned. He cried out when Gabriel pushed his shoulder into its place and moved on to heal him further.

"Damn it. Remind me to take a damn long vacation once this is over." Hadrian hissed. In that moment the Island shook and the three looked around. They realized quickly enough that the Island was sinking.

"We have to get out of here!" Castiel snapped and Gabriel nodded.

"Hold Andy." He ordered and Castiel gathered Hadrian in his arms. Gabriel ran over to pick up Hadrian's broom and ran over to them at the same moment the top of the mountain exploded.

"Hold on tight!" He said, wrapped his arms around his two mates and they popped out of there in the moment a rain of fire and rock started to fall.

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean snapped when Hadrian, Gabriel and Castiel appeared in the middle of Chuck's living room.

"Uncle Andy!" Teddy shouted and ran over to them. Gabriel and Castiel moved away quickly and Teddy took their place. "Uncle Andy?" Teddy asked weakly, holding Hadrian to his chest.

"I'm fine, kid": Hadrian rasped out, still trying to catch his breath.

"What the fuck happened?!" Dean roared and the others ran into the room, stopping in their tracks when they saw the three covered in dust and ashes. "I though you two were going with him to prevent this sort of thing from happening!" Dean raged.

"We could do nothing." Castiel said, watching as Teddy was holding Hadrian close, reassuring himself that his Godfather was alive and indeed well.

"We couldn't enter the cave that led to the Sisters. Hadrian had to blow up the entrance to be able to get out." Gabriel said and took a seat on the couch heavily. By then Hadrian managed to convince Teddy that he was fine and the Wizard was helping him up. Castiel moved over and Teddy nodded at him in thanks when the Angel wrapped his arms around Hadrian's waist to stead him.

"That would explain the dust." Bobby said. "What's with the ashes?"

"I burned those thrice damned monsters." Hadrian growled lowly while Castiel helped him settle on the couch. He took a seat beside Hadrian while Teddy kneeled in front of him.

"What did they say?" Sam asked and Hadrian shivered.

"Can you give me a moment?" He asked. "I need to-I need to calm down a little." He said and leaned his head back on the backrest of the couch.

"I'll make you some tea." Anna said.

"I'll help you." Chuck said and followed after her while the others settled around the living room. Gabriel turned in his seat and started running his fingers through Hadrian's hair while Castiel wrapped an arm around Hadrian's shoulders. Teddy placed his hands on Hadrian's knees and the Master Over Death sighed.

"You look like you've taken a mighty beating." Jehudiel commented and Hadrian snorted.

"Well, he faired better than his broom." Gabriel said, trying to lighten the atmosphere for all of their sakes. Hadrian raised his head and groaned when he saw that his broom was snapped in half.

"I'll fix it later." He muttered and leaned his head back. Gabriel chuckled while a small smile pulled on Castiel's lips and Teddy let go of a breathy laugh.

Silence settled over the living room for a moment while Hadrian caught his breath. Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look when they felt all the different emotions surging through Hadrian.

They couldn't catch half of them, but the ones they _could_ catch were dread and pain, and that worried them more than anything else.

Hadrian's thoughts were running miles per second.

He was trying to get a grip over everything the Sisters told him, but he just couldn't make peace with it.

'Did they lie?' He thought. 'Were they just trying to get a raise from me?' He thought as he slowly calmed down somewhat. 'What if they didn't? What did they mean by that?' He had to try hard to stop the desperation that was threatening to crawl out from the corners of his mind from taking over him.

Now was not the time for that.

They had other things to worry about.

"Here you go." Anna and Chuck came back with a cup of tea for Hadrian and he straightened in his seat.

"Thank you." He told Anna and winced when he raised his right arm to accept the tea cup. He sighed as he took a sip and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Do you feel like telling us what happened?" Barachiel asked and Hadrian nodded.

"Sure." He said and took a seep breath. "Trust me. It's not a funny story."

* * *

"Go to the Mountain whose tip pierces the Heavens. Find the Altar of the Mighty Gods of Old. Mark the Snow with the Blood of the Righteous and the Gates of Hell will open." Sam said and Hadrian nodded.

"That's about it." He said and everyone frowned at that.

"If there's anything I hate its riddles." Dean grumbled and Bobby nodded his head.

"We'll have to figure it out quickly." He said.

"I don't think I have the strength for that right now." Hadrian said and leaned his head on Gabriel's shoulder. His eyes were closing slowly and he looked pale. Small beads of sweat decorated his forehead and his hands were shaking slightly.

"You should go and rest; all three of you." Barachiel said. "Jehudiel and I have placed the enchantments on Anna, Dean and Sam already." The three winced and rubbed their chests.

"It wasn't fun either." Dean muttered while the other two nodded and Barachiel shot them an apologizing look, while Jehudiel snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Go and rest. I'll finish with the others today and tomorrow, once you're sufficiently rested, I'll place the enchantments on the three of you." Castiel and Gabriel nodded while Hadrian shot him a grateful smile.

"Let's go." Gabriel said. Teddy stood up from where he was kneeling in front of Hadrian and Gabriel scooped the Master Over Death in his arms. Castiel placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder and the Archangel winked at him.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Andy needs to rest properly." Gabriel said.

"We'll try to figure out the riddle." Teddy said. After a moment of hesitation he moved forward and kissed Hadrian's cheek. The older Wizard raised an eyebrow at him and Teddy only smiled.

"Rest well." Teddy said and Hadrian smiled at him.

"I will." After that was said the three vanished.

"Well." Barachiel said and stood up from where he was sitting. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Hadrian frowned when he realized where Gabriel brought them.

"Bobby's house?" He whispered.

"I figured there was more you're supposed to tell us." Gabriel said and felt Hadrian tense up in his arms.

"I need a shower." Hadrian whispered and all but jumped out of Gabriel's arms.

"Hadrian-"

"I just need a moment, Castiel. I'll be right back." Hadrian said and slowly climbed up the stairs. Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look.

"Let's get cleaned up as well." Gabriel said and Castiel nodded at him.

There was something Hadrian wasn't telling them and it was something that made the youngest among them feel fear and dread. They didn't know what it was yet, but they swore that by the end of the night they would find out.

They would surely find out.

* * *

Hadrian sighed and leaned his forehead against the cold tiles. The burning hot water cascaded down his body, but he felt numb. He couldn't stop thinking about the words of the Stygian Sisters.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat and a shiver ran down his body.

_When the Gods of Old gather to decide the fate of the World your heart will be pierced by the blade of your beloved Archangel._

He cursed and tilted his head back.

They were just playing with him.

They had to be.

It couldn't be true.

His heart ached and he found himself short of breath. Shivers wrecked his body as he tried to gain control over himself again.

It couldn't be true.

It couldn't.

Gabriel would never betray him.

He would never betray him and Castiel.

_'But what if Lucifer turned him against us? He is powerful. What makes you believe he wouldn't have that power?'_ A little voice in the back of his head whispered.

A voice that sounded strangely like Voldemort's and he shook his head.

"No." He whispered.

Gabriel and Castiel were his. They would never turn their backs on him. Not now, not ever.

Not after everything they went through.

Not after the nights they spent together.

Not after he gave himself to them.

_'But they are still not __**fully**__ yours. You have yet to bond.'_ That voice whispered again and Hadrian's eyes widened.

That was right.

They _did_ sleep together… but they had yet to bond.

Not minding the coldness of the walls, Hadrian leaned back against it in slid down. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Tears were stinging his eyes and yet he refused to let them fall.

What if it was true?

What if it will truly happen?

What if there is really a chance he would meet his end by Gabriel's blade?

"Little Death?" He looked up sharply. Only then did he realize that the water has already turned cold. Gabriel frowned when he saw him and moved over to kneel beside him. Castiel stopped in the doorway and a worried frown marred his face.

"Little Death, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked. He ran his fingers through Hadrian's wet hair, not caring that he was getting wet in the process. Hadrian sniffed and looked at Castiel.

"Hadrian." Castiel whispered and walked over to them. He walked under the cold shower and kneeled in front of Hadrian.

"Little Death, speak to us. Please." Gabriel spoke lowly and Hadrian looked at him.

"Love me." He whispered in a small broken voice and Gabriel looked at Castiel with a worried frown.

"Andy-"

"Please." Hadrian interrupted Gabriel and the Archangel looked at him. Hadrian placed his left hand on Gabriel's right and his right hand on Castiel's left. "Please. I need you." He whispered. "I need to both of you." Gabriel and Castiel swallowed difficultly before both looked at Hadrian and nodded their heads.

"As you wish." They spoke as one. Gabriel looked at Castiel and the Angel nodded his head. Gabriel scooped Hadrian's shivering body into his arms while Castiel stopped the water in the shower. Hadrian leaned his head on Gabriel's shoulder as the Archangel carried him to their room.

'It won't happen.' Hadrian thought as Gabriel placed him in the middle of their bed. Castiel was taking his wet clothes of and Gabriel moved away from the bed to do the same. Hadrian sat up on the bed and felt warmth spread over his chilled body as soft, warm skin was revealed.

For some strange reason he felt as if he was looking at them for the first time.

'It won't happen.' He thought again as the two walked over to the bed. 'I won't let it happen.' Castiel and Gabriel crawled on the bed to kneel in front of him and Hadrian raised his arms to cup the back of Castiel's and Gabriel's head. He pulled them closer and first kissed Gabriel and then Castiel. He shivered when he felt Castiel's gentle, callused hands on his waist and Gabriel's warm hands on his neck.

"Make it go away." Hadrian whispered as Gabriel pulled him into a kiss. He shivered when Castiel settled behind him, with his hands on his waist and started kissing his shoulder. "Make it stop hurting." Hadrian whispered against Gabriel's lips and looked into his eyes.

"What did they tell you, Hadrian?" Gabriel spoke. There was desperation in his eyes. Pain and desperation. He didn't know what was hurting Hadrian so much and he hurt. He knew Castiel was feeling the same.

Hadrian's emerald eyes shone with so much sorrow and so much pain, and Gabriel wanted to do whatever thing necessary to make it go away.

"What did they tell you?" Castiel whispered against Hadrian's ear and Hadrian moaned. His eyes slipped closed and he leaned back against Castiel's chest.

"It doesn't matter." Hadrian whispered. "Please. Just make me forget. Make me yours. Forever." Gabriel's eyes met Castiel's over Hadrian's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Hadrian looked in his eyes. His emerald eyes were dilated and he was shivering in Castiel's gentle hold.

"Yes." He said simply and Gabriel and Castiel nodded.

"As you wish."

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel lied awake, trying to absorb everything that was running through their minds at that moment. After what seemed like an eternity they shared a look and Gabriel swallowed over a lump in his throat. Their minds were filled with Hadrian's memories, feelings and thoughts and unlike their little Master Over Death, they couldn't slip into blissful unconsciousness.

_When the Gods of Old gather to decide the fate of the World your heart will be pierced by the blade of your beloved Archangel._

Those words echoed through their minds as ominous as they came.

"I could never hurt him, Cas." Gabriel whispered brokenly and his eyes glimmered with tears.

"You won't." Castiel spoke lowly.

"But you heard-"

"You won't." Castiel interrupted Gabriel with all the certainty of the world and Gabriel swallowed over a lump. "I know you wont." Castiel said and he entwined his fingers with Gabriel's, resting their joined hands on Hadrian's slightly bruised hip.

"We will get through this together." Castiel said and Gabriel nodded even though he wasn't all that sure that he shared Castiel's certainty.

* * *

**Obligo me tibi. -** I bind myself to thee.

**Offeram animam tradere. - **I offer my soul to you.

**Juro ad in saecula vos diligunt.** - I swear to forever love you.

**Perpetuum ad uos pertinent**. - Forever to belong to you.

**In vita. - ** In life.

**Et in morte. - ** In death.

**Haec videtur esse proprium vinculum in oculis Deum, Mater et Mundi. - **May this bond be seen as proper in the eyes of God, Mother, and the World.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Like I wrote in my profile, this is an incomplete, edited version of the story. If you want to read the unedited one go to my profile on Archive Of Our Own. I'm under the same penname. **

**You can also read the missing last part of this chapter there. It will be posted in the next hour or so.**

**Love you all and thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**They truly inspire me!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	8. Worried Family

Hadrian slowly came to awareness. His body ached comfortably, and Gabriel's and Castiel's presence in his mind was both comforting and somewhat disturbing in its strength. He could feel their power circulating through him and his magic dancing between them.

"Morning, sunshine." Gabriel's loving voice reached his ears, caressing his senses like a soft feather. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Gabriel. He shivered when Castiel kissed his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Morning, Gabe. Morning, Cas."

"Morning." Castiel spoke lowly and Hadrian closed his eyes as he shivered again.

"I'll be forced to build whole new shields if I intend to function normally." Hadrian grumbled lowly and Gabriel chuckled.

"We'll get used to it." He said.

"I didn't think the Bond would be so strong." Castiel spoke as they enjoyed the quiet morning in each other's arms.

"You are bonded to the most powerful Wizard in the world." Hadrian said and sighed when Gabriel started running his fingers through his hair. "Although not even I knew the Bond would be this powerful." Hadrian confessed and Gabriel and Castiel chuckled lowly.

"Sure." Castiel said, and a comfortable silence settled over them.

"How late is it?" Hadrian asked.

"It is surprisingly early, actually." Gabriel said and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him. "It's half past 6." Hadrian's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"Did we sleep through the day?" Hadrian asked and Gabriel shook his head.

"I doubt the others would have allowed us to sleep through the day." Castiel said and Hadrian frowned.

"Wait a second." He muttered and quickly got out of bed.

"Hadrian, what are you doing?" Castiel asked while Hadrian dug through his clothes. He took out his cell phone only to curse up a blue streak.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked. The two got out of bed and started pulling on clothes.

"My phone's dead." Hadrian said, and suddenly clothes appeared on him.

"What in the-" Hadrian raised an eyebrow and looked himself over. "Must be the bond. It's made me even more powerful." He muttered. "That doesn't matter right now. We need to get back as soon as possible. God knows how long it's been." He said and the two nodded.

"Then we better get going." Gabriel said and the two nodded. Hadrian approached the two.

"First things first." Castiel said and pulled Hadrian into a kiss. Hadrian moaned lowly and the Bond sang in his ears.

"Wow." Gabriel spoke in a raspy voice. "That was sexy." He muttered and pulled Hadrian into a kiss as well.

"Okay." Hadrian spoke lowly. "We-we better get going." The two nodded and Gabriel placed his hand on Hadrian's and Castiel's shoulders.

"This will be ugly." Hadrian whispered and they disappeared with a flutter of wings.

The minute they appeared in Chuck's living room every movement stopped.

"I'll catch you later, Rufus." Bobby said as every head turned in the direction of the three Bond-mates.

"Erm, hello." Hadrian said and everyone exploded.

"HELLO?!" Bobby snapped.

"Do you have any FUCKING IDEA how WORRIED WE WERE!" Dean shouted.

"We thought something happened!" Sam snapped.

"STOP IT!" Hadrian roared and everyone shut up. That didn't mean they stopped glaring at them.

"We're fine. We're safe. Nothing happened." Hadrian spoke slowly. "I'm sorry we worried you-"

"Worried us?" Anna said.

"We got calls from at least 20 hunters saying that an enormous explosion of power came from Bobby's place." Dean growled and the three blushed.

"Well, about that-"

"You've bonded." Everyone looked at Teddy who was looking at Hadrian, Gabriel and Castiel with wide eyes filled with shock. "You've actually bonded."

"How can you tell?" Chuck asked.

"I can smell it." Teddy answered.

"You can _smell_ it?" Dean asked and Teddy nodded.

"Yes. Their scents changed. Uncle Andy's scent changed the most though." He said and Hadrian invented a new shade of red the way he blushed.

"I keep forgetting you're a second generation werewolf." Sam muttered and everyone snorted at that.

"As if _that's_ easy to forget." Jehudiel said and Sam glared at him.

"Well for me it is." He said.

"Never mind that now!" Bobby snapped. "I'll leave congratulating you for _after_ I'm done chewing you out." He said and the three bond-mates tensed up.

"Listen, Bobby-"

"Angel or no Angel you _won't_ tell _me_ to _listen_!" Bobby snapped at Castiel. "You come back from hunting down the Stygian Sisters with Hadrian looking like _shit_, you don't go back to the Mansion and you go missing for _three whole days_! We receive calls that a damn power explosion happened in South Dakota! WE ALL FELT IT DAMN IT!" He snapped and Hadrian looked at Gabriel and Castiel.

"You felt it?" He asked and looked around. Everyone nodded their heads.

"I don't think they didn't feel you in China." Dean grumbled and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at that.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Damn? That's all you have to say?! Damn?!"

"Bobby, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Bobby snapped. "For the good part of the last year you were on the brink of breaking down! Then after Lucifer you were barely keeping it together! And now you come here BONDED!"

"Bobby-"

"Do you have any idea how many things could have gone wrong?!"

"Bobby-"

"You could have died!"

"Bobby!" Hadrian snapped and Bobby glared at him. "I knew the risks, Bobby. I know how I've been in the past year. Damn it, I know how I've been ever since the War." Hadrian said and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please, Bobby, try to understand." Hadrian said and threw a pleading look at Bobby. "I needed this. I _need _them. I need this Bond, otherwise…" Hadrian swallowed and Bobby bowed his head slightly. "I'm falling apart here, Bobby." Hadrian said with a weak smile. "I need something to ground me and just having them around isn't enough. I lost it when I went against the Sisters, Bobby." Hadrian said. "I have so many pent up things inside. I'm a walking time bomb just waiting to explode again. You say you felt our power when we bonded. Think. What would have happened had I truly lost it again, Bobby. Last time I only thought I lost you and Anna. Lucifer's rising brought back memories I thought I buried deep enough for them never to resurface. I've been trying to keep it together, but I _can't do it alone_ anymore."

"Hadrian-"

"He's right." Castiel interrupted Sam. "We can feel him now better than we could before." He said and Gabriel nodded while Hadrian bowed his head slightly.

"It was only a matter of time." Gabriel said. "Now, we're sorry we worried you this much, but we didn't know."

"My cell phone broke because of my magic." Hadrian said. "I had no idea we slept for three days." Hadrian said.

"You actually _slept_ for _three days._" Jehudiel said and the three nodded with slight blushes on their cheeks. "Wow. That's some real juice you have going between the three of you." He said.

"Yeah." Hadrian said and sighed. "Still not enough to bring Lucifer down though." Ever so slowly everyone took a seat with Hadrian, Castiel and Gabriel on the couch. Almost on impulse Gabriel threw an arm over the back of the couch and around Hadrian's shoulders while Castiel placed his hand on Hadrian's knees and Hadrian's hands settled on Gabriel's and Castiel's knees.

"Okay." Dean drawled. "Creepy." He said and everyone chuckled at that while the three bond-mates blushed slightly.

"It's the Bond." Hadrian said lowly. "For the next few days we'll need physical contact." He said.

"So." Gabriel said. "What have you been up to?" He asked. Dean, Bobby, Sam, Teddy, Anna and Chuck rolled their eyes, Jehudiel snorted and Barachiel chuckled lowly.

"Not much." Barachiel said. "Pretty much the first thing that happened the morning after you left was that we've been under constant calls from a lot of Bobby, Sam and Dean's friends. Everyone here is now safe from anyone and anything trying to find us." Hadrian nodded his head.

"That's good. Bobby, did you talk with-"

"They're coming." He said and Hadrian nodded.

"Good. Barachiel, can you put that spell on us now?" Barachiel nodded.

"I don't know if it will interfere with the Bond though." He said and Hadrian frowned slightly before he exchanged looks with Castiel and Gabriel.

"It shouldn't." Gabriel said and Hadrian nodded his head.

"The Bond is between the three of us." Castiel said. "It's on a deeper level than any other spell, if I am correct."

"You are." Hadrian said. "It's not just a bond of the body. We're bonded mind, body and soul. No spell could break it. The only thing that _could_ break the bond is Death." He said and the two beside him tensed up, their eyes darkening.

"That's not a good reaction." Sam said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Bobby muttered.

"It's not what you think." Hadrian said and Bobby looked at him with a frown. "The Bond _is_ a three way bond, but if one of us were to die, the other two would survive." He said. "I made sure it was so." He said.

"What?" Castiel growled lowly and Hadrian shot him a glare.

"Don't." He said.

"After that Prophecy-"

"What Prophecy?" Teddy interrupted Gabriel, and the three looked at him.

"There's something you're not telling us." Sam said and the three bowed their heads.

"The Sisters didn't only tell me how to find the Gates of Hell." Hadrian admitted slowly. "They also-they also told me how I would die." He said.

"It won't happen." Gabriel hissed lowly. "I'll never turn on you."

"They didn't say _you_ would kill me, Gabriel!" Hadrian said and Gabriel stood up sharply.

"What _did_ they say?" Anna asked and Gabriel shot her a look as he paced.

"When the Gods of Old gather to decide the fate of the World your heart will be pierced by the blade of your beloved Archangel." Castiel said and a cold shiver passed down everyone's back. Gabriel cursed lowly and stopped in front of a window with his back turned on everyone and arms crossed over his chest.

"That won't happen." He spoke lowly.

"Gabriel-" Hadrian spoke but Gabriel turned swiftly.

"I think the Prophecy is pretty clear, Hadrian." He said.

"Yes it is!" Hadrian said. "It said that _your blade_ will kill me. That doesn't mean that _you_ will be the one holding it." Gabriel frowned.

"That's true." Barachiel said and Gabriel looked at his older brother. "What I want to know is what the first part with the gathering of the Gods of Old means."

"Beats me." Dean muttered.

"I'd take a wild guess and say that it would mean the Old Gods." Bobby said sarcastically and Barachiel blushed a little.

"Has anyone heard anything?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing that would sound even remotely close to anything similar to that." Anna said and looked around.

"Well, for one I know I'd be invited." Gabriel asked and everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hellooo!" He said and pointed at his face. "Trickster! Ringing any bells?" He asked.

"That might be it." Hadrian muttered and Gabriel looked at him.

"Then it's easy." Sam said.

"What is?" Teddy asked.

"Well, when Gabriel goes to the gathering of the Gods of Old, Hadrian must stay as far away from there as possible." Sam said.

"I don't know what I'd be doing there anyway." He said.

"Could be your dumb luck again." Dean muttered and Hadrian glared at him.

"You know what, Dean? You haven't been a mouse in a long time." Hadrian said as if he was discussing the weather, and Dean paled while Anna, Sam, Bobby and Castiel chuckled, Gabriel and Teddy smirked, and Barachiel, Jehudiel and Chuck exchanged confused glances.

"I'll just shut up." Dean rasped out.

"You do that." Hadrian said.

"So." Barachiel said and stood up. "Do you want me to do the spell now or later?" He asked and Hadrian, Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks.

"I think now would be best." Castiel said and the other two nodded. Barachiel smiled and walked over to them. The three stood up as Barachiel stopped in front of them.

"Hadrian?" He said and Hadrian took a step forward. Barachiel placed his hand on Hadrian's chest. In the next moment, after a flash of light shone under Barachiel's hand, Hadrian gasped out and swayed. He would have fallen had Gabriel and Castiel not caught him.

"Okay." Hadrian gasped out. "_That_ was uncomfortable." He muttered. "_Very_ uncomfortable."

"We felt it." Gabriel muttered and exchanged a look with Castiel. "I wonder if we felt the full burn or just an echo."

"We're about to found out." Castiel said and let Gabriel help Hadrian take a seat.

"Ready?" Barachiel asked and Castiel nodded. A moment later Gabriel tensed up and Hadrian winced.

"Yep. The whole burn." He said and Gabriel nodded.

"Can you take it again, or do you want me to wait until later?" Gabriel asked Hadrian while Castiel took a seat beside him.

"Go now. I'd rather we get this over with." He muttered and Castiel nodded. He took Hadrian's hand between his while Hadrian rubbed his chest with a small frown on his face. He swallowed a moan of pain when Barachiel put the enchantments on Gabriel, but light flashed behind his eyes and Castiel openly winced surprising everyone in the room.

"So we feel the full burn of each others pain." He muttered. "That will be a double edged sword in battle."

"Then we just need to make sure we learn how to shut each other out during battle." Hadrian said when Gabriel took a seat beside him. Hadrian leaned his head on Gabriel's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I don't think that's possible." Teddy said, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "I've read a lot about bonds, but I never found anything that could seal of feelings."

"Then you didn't have the right books." Hadrian said and winked at him. "Trust me, there are many ways to shut someone out, _especially_ in Bonds, otherwise the Bonded would go insane with time."

"How?" Anna asked while Bobby, Barachiel and, surprisingly Chuck, nodded their heads.

"Because as the bond grows stronger so do the transmitted emotions and thoughts. Imagine if you had to live with not only _your_ thoughts and feelings but with the thoughts and feelings of your Bonded." Hadrian said and snorted. "I love Cas and Gabe, but I think we spend enough time together as it is and we spend _more_ than enough time in each other's heads." Everyone chuckled at that while Castiel and Gabriel shot Hadrian loving looks.

"That's right." Gabriel said and Hadrian nodded.

"Anyway." He said. "What's our plan?" He asked and looked around.

"Well, I think we should try to _un-riddle_ the first Prophecy." Bobby said.

"I don't think I'll be of much use there. I hate riddles." Dean said.

"One thing we agree on." Jehudiel muttered and Dean shot him a rogue grin.

"Well, Bobby, Anna, Teddy, Hadrian, Castiel, Gabriel-"

"Rule me out, kiddo." Gabriel said. "I'm a good riddler, but that doesn't mean I'm a fan." Sam nodded.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm out of that as well." Chuck said with a wince. "I suck at _crossword puzzles_."

"I'm not all that great with riddles either." Anna admitted.

"Great." Sam said and ran his hand through his hair. "So it's, Bobby, Barachiel, Andy, Cas, Teddy and me."

"I'd say more than enough." Hadrian said. "Besides, we're about to get backup." He said.

"Backup?" Dean asked and Hadrian and Bobby shared a smirk.

"The two that are coming over, Hermione and Ron, Pamela's mom and dad." Bobby said. "Ron is the best strategic I know." Hadrian nodded.

"If it weren't for him I doubt the War would have gone the way it did."

"And Hermione is the biggest know-it-all in the world." Bobby muttered and Hadrian snickered.

"Don't let her hear you say that." He muttered and Bobby chuckled.

"They should be here soon enough." He said.

"Is Pam coming with them?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded. Dean whistled lowly and looked at Castiel. "She's not all that happy with you, Cas. You better run." Castiel frowned slightly.

"Oh." He said and everyone looked at him. "She is the Seer."

"Hermione's daughter is a Seer?" Hadrian said with raised eyebrows and looked at Bobby. The older Hunter snorted and nodded.

"Yep." Hadrian whistled lowly.

"Karma's a bitch." He muttered. "That aside, what does she have to do with Cas?" He asked.

"She was the one who told us where you were when Alastair kidnapped you. She got a message from a Reaper named Tessa." Dean said and Hadrian nodded.

"And she is the one who's eyes burned out when Cas brought Dean back from Hell and we went to her to try and find out who it was." Sam said. Gabriel, Barachiel and Jehudiel winced at that.

"I told her to pull back." Castiel spoke lowly.

"We know that, Cas." Sam said and smiled at the Angel. "She knows that too. I'm sure she has forgiven you already." Castiel frowned slightly but looked at his mates when Hadrian squeezed his hand and Gabriel took a seat on the armrest beside Castiel and placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"And besides." Gabriel said. "Barachiel, Jehudiel and I can maybe do something for her." Castiel frowned and looked at the other two Archangels.

"Seriously?" He asked and the other two nodded.

"They agreed to help us." Barachiel said. "I do not see why we wouldn't return the favor." Castiel smiled slightly.

"So." Hadrian said. "We wait until they come to see what we're doing next?"

"I think that would be best for now." Teddy said, while Bobby and Chuck nodded. "Aunt Hermione is a genius. I'm sure we'll figure it all out with her help." Hadrian smiled slightly at him and nodded his head.

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

**I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**I'm sorry didn't post yesterday. I'm really sick right now and you have to understand that with a runny nose and god awful headaches I find it very difficult to write.**

**I'm finding it difficult to stay away long.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and that you'll stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Love you all,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	9. We All Gathered Here Today

Hadrian was hopping nervously in his place, looking for all it was worth as if his heart would stop any minute. Gabriel and Castiel were leaning against the closest wall, their eyes following Hadrian's every move.

"Hadrian, you need to calm down." Castiel finally said. Hadrian shot him a look and snorted, before he went back to nervous pacing.

"He's right, Little Death. You'll pop a blood vessel." Gabriel said.

"I can't stop _worrying_!" Hadrian snapped, and ran his fingers through his shoulder long hair. He winced, and pulled a strand of his hair in front of his eyes. "I need a haircut." He muttered and went back to pacing.

"You know that they won't kill you." Bobby said. He was sitting at Chuck's table, obviously not as focused on the book he was reading as much as everyone thought he was. "If anything they'll be happy to see you alive and… well _alive_." Bobby said and snorted, while Hadrian glared at him.

"I haven't seen them in _years_, Bobby, and we didn't exactly part in the best conditions. As much as I know Ron could still be holding a grudge against me because of Ginny."

"Why would he be holding a grudge? She was the one who left _you_." Bobby said, and Hadrian snorted.

"Ron, for all his smarts when it came to strategy, was never the most sensible one." Hadrian said, and Bobby snorted.

"You said that years passed since you've last seen them." Sam said. He was sitting on the couch with a low tea table pulled close and at least 5 books he was cross referencing in front of him. "You changed. Maybe they changed as well." Hadrian snorted and took a seat on the closest chair.

"One can only hope. I'm not looking forward to Hermione mother henning me the way she used to." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look of quiet communication. _They_ were the only ones who mother henned Hadrian now. No old friend would get closer than absolutely necessary.

Sam snickered when Hadrian shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and his two mates looked at him with burning eyes. Neither Sam nor Bobby knew what the two thought, but Hadrian's shifting, and Gabriel's and Castiel's shadowed eyes told them enough.

"Did you find anything?" Hadrian asked and looked at Bobby, who sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing useful." He muttered. "We'll have to wait for Hermione, and then sit down and study this."

"We're losing time." Hadrian hissed.

"Someone's coming!" Anna ran in, and everyone looked at her, with Hadrian, Sam and Bobby standing up.

"It's them." Hadrian whispered. He grew paler suddenly, and swallowed over the lump of nervosas that appeared in his throat. Castiel and Gabriel walked over to him, to stand by his side.

"Where are they?" Bobby asked.

"Chuck went to lead them in." Anna said. In that moment Barachiel and Jehudiel appeared in the room out of nowhere, and Dean and Teddy walked in, with Dean carrying a huge a grin. Teddy shot Hadrian a small look before he walked over to sit beside Sam.

"Time to meet some more wizards!" Dean said, and Hadrian glared at him.

"You're awfully at peace with this. If I remember correctly, you were all for killing me when we first met." He said, and Dean shrugged his shoulder.

"You were nasty." He said, and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You practically threw us out after the _whole_ town said that _you_ were the _only one_ who would know _anything_ about all those killings! _And_ you were rude."

"And _then_ I saved your sorry asses." Hadrian growled, and Dean grinned at him.

"Yap."

"You're strange." Hadrian grumbled, and Dean winked at him.

"And you know you love me." He said, and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Everyone's in here." Everyone tensed when they heard Chuck's voice. A moment later, he walked into the slightly overcrowded room, followed by three more people.

Pamela was smirking, while her parents looked around with careful looks.

Hermione Weasley was a beautiful woman, and everyone could see where Pamela got her looks. Hermione stood tall and proud, her body still in a great form, her curves accented by her tight jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Ronald Weasley stood as tall as ever, with his body muscled. He lost all the baby fat he had when Hadrian last saw him. He looked serious and strong; another change Hadrian saw in him.

"Everyone, these are Ron, Hermione and Pamela. Guys, these are Dean and Sam Winchester, you know Bobby and Teddy, our Lady-Angel Anna, and these handsome hunks are Gabriel, Castiel, Barachiel and Jehudiel, and you know-"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione snapped, and Hadrian winced, unconsciously taking a step back, while Gabriel and Castiel moved to stand slightly in front of him.

But, obviously, Hermione would not be deterred.

She marched over and bypassed Gabriel and Castiel who stared at her in wonder. Their wonder grew when she enveloped Hadrian in a bear-hug and squeezed him tightly.

"You blundering IDIOT! YEARS! YEARS have passed! We thought you were DEAD!" Hermione cried in Hadrian's shoulder. The Master Over Death was in shock. It took him a few moments, but then he raised his arms slowly, and returned Hermione's hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, closed his eyes, and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Ron looked at his daughter. She nodded at him, and he smiled slightly. He walked over to his wife, and once best friend. Hadrian shivered when Ron enveloped both him and Hermione in a big hug, and leaned his forehead against the crown of Hadrian's head.

"We thought you were gone, Harry." Ron whispered, but in the heavy silence that settled over the room, everyone could hear him clearly. "The very thought that you were gone, and you and I parted that way was killing me. I thought-"

"I know." Hadrian whispered, and they parted. Hadrian and Hermione quickly wiped their tears away, and the Golden Trio exchanged smiles.

"I know that I should have contacted you, I just-"

"He thought we would all hate him." Bobby spoke up. "If these two idjits didn't find him, Teddy and I wouldn't even know he's alive." He nodded in Sam and Dean's direction, and the two grinned.

"You're the one to talk, Bobby Singer?!" Hermione snapped at him, and Bobby's eyebrows disappeared under his hat. "You think you're above a phone-call?!"

"Hermione-"

"And you, Theodore Lupin!" She snapped, and rounded on the younger wizard. "You come to America and you don't even _think_ of calling your aunt and uncle?! I'm very, _very_ angry with you, young man!" Hermione snapped at him, and Teddy openly gapped at her.

"B-but-"

"No 'but's!" Hermione snapped. "All three of you owe me some _heavy_ explaining!"

"Hermione?" Hadrian called to her, and she looked at him, her eyes softening almost immediately.

"Yes?"

"We'll have time for talking and explanations. Right now we have bigger problems."

"Pamela told us a few things." Ron said. "She said the end of the world is hanging heavily over our heads."

"And she was right." Hadrian said. Gabriel and Castiel walked over to stand by his side, and Hermione and Ron frowned a little.

"Maybe it would be better if we all took seats. This will take a while." Anna said.

"A _long_ while." Chuck muttered, while everyone took their by now usual seats, and Hermione conjured a few more chairs.

"I've already told them most of what happened, but I couldn't See anything that was going on for the past week or so." Pamela said.

"Good. Then we don't have that much to talk about." Hadrian said. "We can get right to the point of why exactly we called you in."

"And that would be?" Ron asked. He leaned forward in his chair with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Gabriel, Castiel and I went to visit the Stygian sisters." Hadrian said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Hermione spoke lowly, and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her.

"We were in a pinch, Mione. We had no idea where to go, and what to do." Hadrian said. "Lucifer is out there working on raising the Horsemen, and we have no way to fight them."

"And you can't." Pamela said, and everyone looked at her. "Your plan to get the Book of Creation is the only plan where most of you have a chance to survive."

"And _that's_ another thing we need to thoroughly discuss." Hermione said and glared at Harry. "Go to Hell? And I don't mean it figuratively." Hermione said, and everyone chuckled.

"The Book is in Hell, Mom." Pamela said.

"We need it to stop the Horsemen." Hadrian said.

"It's called Forbidden knowledge for a reason, Harry." Hermione said. "And when _I_ say it, you _know_ it's serious."

"Yes, I know." Hadrian said. "But it's our only shot. We can't kill the Horsemen. They are needed because of the Balance of all things. So, our only shot is to find a way to control them."

"And the only way to control them is to know their True Name." Castiel said.

"So." Ron said. "What did the Sisters tell you?" The Weasley family exchanged looks when those who knew what happened suddenly frowned, and the atmosphere turned heavy.

"Go to the Mountain whose tip pierces the Heavens. Find the Altar of the Mighty Gods of Old. Mark the Snow with the Blood of the Righteous and the Gates of Hell will open." Hadrian recited, and Hermione frowned.

"Mount Olympus?" She asked and looked at Bobby, who gapped slightly.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" He snapped.

"Why didn't _we_ think of that?" Barachiel said, and looked at Hadrian.

"But it's not exactly piercing the Heavens." Teddy said. "People climb it almost every day."

"Yes, but there _is_ a part of it that is harder to climb." Ron said. "Charlie told me so." He added when everyone looked at him. "He went there to handle a dragon situation. It's been clear for some 10 years. The tour usually starts from Litochoro. It's basically easy until you reach Skala summit. From there to Mytikas is a class 3 rock scramble. Then you need to go to Prionia where the hike begins at the bottom of the mountain and straight to the top."

"Easy enough." Dean said. "Now, what of the blood of the _Righteous_." He said and wrinkled his nose.

"Depends on what the Sisters thought was righteous." Hermione said. "Did you ask?" Hadrian blushed while everyone who knew what happened looked at him with smirks on their faces.

"I kind of killed them." Hadrian muttered.

"WHAT?!" Hermione snapped. "You KILLED the STYGIAN SISTERS!"

"Hermione-"

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things-"

"They aren't needed anymore." Castiel interrupted her, and she rounded on him.

"They aren't needed?" She growled.

"Mom, you don't know the whole story." Pamela interrupted her mother and Hermione looked at her with a frown. Pamela was staring off into the distance, her white eyes quite unnerving. "There was _another_ prophecy." She said, and her head turned towards Castiel, Hadrian and Gabriel, who tensed in their seats.

"What prophecy?" Ron asked.

"When the Gods of Old gather to decide the fate of the World your heart will be pierced by the blade of your beloved Archangel." Hadrian spoke lowly, and Hermione and Ron tensed up. For a few moments there was complete silence in the room. It was broken when Ron chuckled, and looked at Hadrian with a fond look.

"Can you find a prophecy that _doesn't_ prophesize your death?" He asked, and Hadrian chuckled.

"Apparently no." Hadrian said.

"I'm guessing that you're the Archangel." Hermione said, and looked at Gabriel, who bowed his head in shame. Hadrian placed his hand over Gabriel's, and Castiel threw his arm over Hadrian's shoulder to place his hand on the back of Gabriel's neck.

"Yes." He said.

"Gabriel, I already told you. The prophecy says that your blade will kill me; not you."

"Still-"

"Hadrian is right." Bobby said. "We went over that yesterday. Let it go."

"If I've ever learned anything it's that prophecies have a way of fulfilling themselves, whether we fight it or not." Hermione said with a wince.

"Coming from you, that's not really reassuring." Bobby said.

"What? That means that we have no way of stopping it? That we should make peace with Hadrian dying?!" Dean snapped, and Hermione glared at him.

"Of course not, you idiot! Do you think I'd let him die?" Hermione snapped right back at him. "Ron and I've gone through too much _shit_ with him to let him die now!"

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry. I still don't understand why you didn't call us in sooner." Hermione snapped at him.

"I didn't want you to mix in, damn it!" Hadrian snapped, and the three newcomers flinched back, especially because a lamp exploded in a corner. "Just like you said, you lived through too much shit with me already, but at least you lived! If it were my way-"

"If it were your way, you'd have gone to face Lucifer on your own already, and gotten yourself killed!" Hermione snapped.

"At least no one else would have suffered!"

"Hadrian-"

"No one else would have suffered?" Hermione snapped at Hadrian, thus interrupting Castiel. "What do you think we lived like for the past years?! We believed you were dead, Harry! We believed you found a way to kill yourself! Do you know how we felt?! We felt like we betrayed you, damn it!"

"Betrayed me?" Hadrian asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, after Ginny-"

"Ron, we were young! The war just finished! I did something she couldn't handle and-"

"That was no excuse for me to blow up at you, and chase you off."

"It wasn't you that chased me off, Ron-"

"No, but instead of supporting you through everything, I turned my back on you when you needed me most. What's worse, I took Hermione away and your goddaughter as well."

"Goddaughter?" Hadrian asked in shock, and Pamela grinned at him.

"Hey-ya goddaddy!" She said, and Hadrian swallowed over a lump.

"I didn't know-"

"We never actually got around to telling you, since – well, you know." Ron said, and Hadrian nodded weakly.

"I-" He rasped out and stopped, trying to find the right words. "I'm really sorry I left, guys. I really am." Ron and Hermione shared a look, before they both looked at Hadrian with loving smiles.

"We didn't give you much reason to stay, mate." Ron said, and Hermione nodded.

"Just say you'll allow us to help. Say you'll let us stay and fight with you. This concerns us as much as it concerns you." Hermione said, and Hadrian nodded.

"Sure." Hadrian said. "But if you're told to hide, you hide; no questions asked."

"Harry-"

"No." Hadrian interrupted Ron, and looked at his once best friend with harsh eyes. He stood up slowly and looked at Ron and Hermione, with a look they remembered from the war. This was not Harry James Potter. This was not Hadrian Prewitt. This was the Savior, the Warrior; this was the Master Over Death. His voice was deeper and his stance was strong.

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look before they looked at their mate. They didn't stand up, but they sat up straighter.

"You have spent years as nothing more than normal people. Yes, we've fought together once, but that has been a long time ago. I care for you; all of you. I don't want to see any one of you getting hurt. If that means that I'll take most of the burn, then so be it; I know I can handle it. But you will not get more hurt than it can't be helped."

"And what about you?" Hadrian looked at Chuck. The Prophet of the Lord stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes gazing at Hadrian with something the Wizard has never seen in the Prophet's eyes. "You know the prophecy. You know that 99% of prophecies fulfill in full; others are partially fulfilled, but fulfilled none the less. You say you're ready to take most of the burn. What if it kills you?" Hadrian tilted his head to the side slightly. His eyes darkened, and it seemed as if shadows filled the room.

"I have mastered Death once." Hadrian spoke in a low, even tone. "I have died more times than I care to count. I fear neither death nor ruin-"

"But what do you fear?" Chuck asked. He pushed away from the doorway and walked over to stand in front of Hadrian. Gabriel, Castiel, Anna, Dean, Sam and Bobby stood up, Barachiel, Jehudiel, Ron and Hermione watched with confused frowns, while Teddy looked between Chuck and Hadrian with a worried look, and Pamela only bowed her head. "What do you fear, Master Over Death?" Chuck asked.

"Failure." Hadrian spoke immediately. "I fear failure, Prophet. I fear losing the last bits of strength and power. I fear losing what little is still keeping me above that all consuming Darkness." Hadrian took a step forward and stopped right in front of Chuck. They were of equal height, and their eyes locked. "You know what I'm talking about. Everyone dies. You know that better than I do. Don't you?"

For a few moments the two just stared at each other.

All of a sudden the air cleared.

Chuck hummed.

"You would die if it meant everyone in this room would live." He stated.

"Yes." Hadrian said. "I would die a thousand deaths before I allowed anyone in this room to die."

"And what about them?" Chuck asked, and nodded in Gabriel's and Castiel's direction. The Archangel and Angel looked pale and shaken, and their eyes were dull with worry.

"Them?" Hadrian said, and looked over his shoulder at his mates. "For them I would live." He said, and a small, sad smile played over his lips. He looked back at Chuck, and nodded his head. "For them I would survive." Chuck nodded and took a step back.

"You've changed." Hadrian looked at Ron when he spoke up.

"Yeah." Hadrian said and shrugged. "I have."

"I can't say if the change is for the better or for worse." Ron said. He stood up, and looked at Castiel ad Gabriel. "I can say that there is a bond between the three of you. I just hope you two know his worth, and that you understand just what he said just now."

"How do you mean that?" Castiel asked.

"Ron." Hadrian stopped Ron from speaking. "Don't. Things are coming full circle. Nothing can stop that. You know what I'm talking about." Ron frowned while Hermione paled.

"The three brothers." She whispered and Hadrian looked at her with a small, sad smile.

"Yes."

"Could you stop speaking in code?" Dean snapped, and everyone looked at him. "Andy's not dying any time soon, alright?"

"Dean-"

"No, Sam. Screw prophecies, screw everything. We're going to find a way around all of that. At least that's something we've always been good at."

"I don't think deals with demons will help you much this time." Jehudiel muttered, and Dean and Sam glared at him.

"It will, if we make them an offer they can't refuse." Sam said.

"And what would you offer a demon but your soul?" Jehudiel asked.

"We're getting a bit off of topic here." Pamela said and stood up. "We came here to help. Now let us help." Barachiel smiled slightly and walked over to her.

"I think there is something we must do first." He said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked.

"They can help you." Castiel said, and while Hadrian walked over to stand beside him, Gabriel kissed both of their cheeks and walked over to stand beside Barachiel. Jehudiel sighed, stood up, and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?"

"You lost your eyes because you looked at the true form of an angel. We can heal you." Gabriel said.

"I thought an Angel couldn't heal a human when they become like this." Pamela said.

"An Angel can't. I doubt a single Archangel could do much, but three Archangels?" Barachiel looked at Gabriel and Jehudiel. Barachiel stood behind Pamela and placed his hands over her eyes. Gabriel stood to her left, placed his right hand on her shoulder and his left over Barachiel's left hand, while Jehudiel did the opposite. "Let's see if we can fix you up." Moments later the air filled with incredible power.

Ron and Hermione looked at them with hope filled eyes, Sam and Dean stood close to Bobby and Anna, and Teddy and Chuck were close to them, while Hadrian took Castiel's hand into his, and squeezed tightly in reassurance. Castiel nodded slightly, and moved closer to Hadrian.

It was over soon, and once the three Archangels stepped back, Pamela took a deep breath.

"Open your eyes." Gabriel said. Pamela let go of a shivering breath, and ever so slowly opened her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat, Hermione whimpered, and Ron grinned widely when Pamela looked at them with teary eyes.

"Oh God, it's so good to see you." She said, and ran into her parents' arms.

"Thank you." Ron said to the three Archangels, holding his wife and only daughter close. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank us." Barachiel said and looked at Hadrian. "We have much to do, and little time to do it. I think we should get a move on."

"I agree." Hadrian said, and let go of Castiel's hand. "Bobby, Anna, Hermione, Teddy, Cas, Sam and I will start on figuring out the Prophecy. Dean, I want you to take Ron, Barachiel, Jehudiel and Gabe, and start working on rations. Prepare everything we might need for a hiking trip. Ron, once you're familiar with everything I want you here. We need your talents in strategic planning."

"Yes, sir." Ron said, and Hadrian looked around.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

**More comes as soon as I'm able to post. I started working, and I don't have much time to write, so you'll have to bear with me until I manage to settle into a routine.**

**Love you all,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	10. And To Hell We Go

"Hey! How's it go-"

"You can't expect of us to just sit tight while you go to HELL!"

"If we all go, we'll just attract more attention!"

"Harry, Hermione, please calm down!"

Dean stood in the doorway gapping. Here he was, coming to ask if they managed to figure out everything, only to come into the living room to find Hadrian and Hermione head to head, having a screaming fest.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ron! We came here to help them, and what does he do? He tells us to stay here! That they have it covered!"

"Because we _do_ have it covered, Hermione! I need you and Ron to stay here and try to figure out the second prophecy!"

"And let me guess! You will go to Hell alone and get the Book, right?!" Hermione snapped. She was standing in front of Hadrian with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping against the floor quickly.

"Whoever said I was going alone!" Hadrian snapped and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dean and Sam need to go, obviously; and I'm taking Gabriel, Castiel and Teddy with me!" Hadrian said. In the time Dean spent with Hadrian he learned that right now Hadrian was very, _very_ close to popping a blood vessel. If Hermione doesn't back away soon, things would get nasty.

"So you're taking Teddy with you but not us." Hermione said and a vein beside Hadrian's eye pulsated. "I thought we were friends, Harry." She said. "I thought-"

"We _are_ friends, Hermione, but must I remind you that while you were living your life peacefully for the past years, others _fought_." Hermione and Ron winced at that while Dean moved back a little and leaned against the doorway. Watching Hadrian chew out someone was fun if you weren't on the receiving end. "You are still good at what you did, no doubt, but you aren't warriors, you aren't hunters and I'll be damned if I allow anything to happen to you because I wasn't there to stop it. You are staying here and that's final. Castiel, Gabriel, Teddy, Sam, Dean and I have been protected by Barachiel. He didn't put the enchantments on you as of yet, and we have no time to lose. You'll stay here with Bobby and the others and figure out our next step." Hermione frowned while Ron breath out a sigh of relief, realizing it was over.

"You've changed, Harry. I don't think I-"

"Harry Potter is dead, Hermione." Hadrian said and Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, while Ron bowed his head sadly. "I'm Hadrian Prewitt now. I'm sorry it turned out like this, but you'll have to get used to that." Hadrian said and turned to look at Dean. "Is everything ready?" Hadrian asked. Dean smiled slightly and nodded.

"Ready. We're just waiting for orders." Hadrian nodded.

"Where's everyone?"

"In the garage. We didn't know how we'd travel so we packed everything there." Dean said.

"Let's go. We figured the 'righteous' part. We should hurry up." Hadrian said and Dean nodded.

"Let's hit the road then." Hadrian spared Hermione and Ron one last look before he walked out of the room.

"You should just make peace with it, you know?" Dean said and the two looked at him.

"With what?" Hermione asked.

"The fact that he changed." Dean said. "You two changed as well. He told us a little about you, which is very strange since he doesn't like talking about his past. But you two are different from what we heard about you. I have no doubt that you want him to be the same boy you once knew, but he isn't. He's Hadrian now. He's one badass motherfucker, a great hunter and a great man." As he spoke his voice became deeper, and the look in his eyes grew serious. "I love him like a brother and I won't let anyone, not even his former friends put him down in any way. What Hadrian says, we do. He came a long way since I first met him. We're lucky enough he's taking an _Archangel_, an _Angel_ and a _Wizard_ with him. A little over a year ago, he would have left alone. Keep that in mind next time you question him." Dean said and left. Hermione swallowed difficultly and looked at Ron when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go." He said. Hermione sighed.

"I just – I didn't mean to – "

"I know. We changed a lot, Mione. You know just as well as I do that we're no match for Harry. Not anymore." Hermione nodded.

"Hadrian?" She said and Ron smirked.

"Hadrian." Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go see them off. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Hadrian asked and looked around. There were backpacks packed for him, Gabriel, Castiel, Teddy, Dean and Sam, with only the most necessary things.

"How are we traveling?" Teddy asked.

"I'm apparating us. When we went to see the Stygian Sisters there was some sort of a barrier. I don't want to risk anything so I'm porting us a two days walk from our goal. We'll camp the night on the mountain."

"Great." Dean said and clapped his hands. "Let's get going!" He said and looked at Barachiel and Jehudiel. "Keep 'em all in line, will you?" The Archangels nodded at him, and Bobby came over to pull him into a hug.

"You be careful." Bobby said, and hugged Sam as well.

"Don't worry. We will be." Sam said and Bobby moved on to Hadrian while Anna walked over to them to hug them.

"You take care, alright?" Bobby said to Hadrian and looked into his eyes. "I want to see all of you back in one piece." Hadrian nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I'll do my best." Bobby nodded, knowing that would be the best he would get. Once they all said their good-byes Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, Dean and Teddy gathered around Hadrian.

"Make a circle." Hadrian said and looked at Ron, Hermione and Pamela. The three stood in a corner. All three of them were pale, and Hadrian smiled a small smile for them.

"We'll see you all in a few days." Hadrian said and concentrated on the circle he and the others made. "Take each other hands and no matter what, don't let go." He said and closed his eyes. The air stilled and a pressure started to build up. Those who were staying behind gathered in one place as Magic started to manifest around the 6 men.

In the next moment Hadrian's eyes snapped open, and they were completely black.

**"Aparáte Ómnes!"** A wave of powerful magic made everyone raise their arms to protect their faces, and once they knew it was safe to look, they realized Hadrian and the others were gone.

"Godspeed, my friends." Barachiel muttered. "Godspeed."

* * *

"_God_, I hate you!" Dean snapped after he spilled his guts. Sam was in much the same condition. Castiel, Gabriel and Teddy, while they didn't puke, looked slightly shaken and pale, and Hadrian was standing to the side looking around as if they didn't just travel half the globe in less than 20 seconds.

"Drink some water, and don't bend forward. You'll be fine." Hadrian said and his wand appeared in his hand. "Point me." He muttered and the wand started to spin wildly in his hand until it settled.

"Ready to go?" he asked and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Sure." Sam muttered and spit out the water with which he washed his mouth.

"Let's go." Hadrian said and started to walk.

They moved in a steady pace, deciding to take as little breaks as possible. All of them were in a great condition, so it didn't propose a problem.

What _did_ propose a problem was the mountain in front of them.

"Is that where we're going?" Teddy asked and pointed at the snowy tip of the mountain in front of them.

"Yes." Hadrian said.

"You mentioned a two day hike." Gabriel said and took a sip of water from his bottle. "I don't feel anything strange in quite a wide radius, maybe we should shorten it."

"I don't want to attract attention to us by using Magic or your power." Hadrian said. "The longer we stay unnoticed the better."

"What's with the 'righteous' deal?" Dean asked and Hadrian spared him a glance over his shoulder.

"By definition a righteous man is a _man characterized by, proceeding from, or in accordance with accepted standards of morality, justice, or uprightness._ It could be defined as a virtuous man. By 'mark the snow with the blood of the righteous' Hermione and I think they meant somewhat of a ritual. By marking the snow with the blood of a righteous man the door of Hell will open." Hadrian said.

"Alright. But who here is actually righteous?" Dean said. Hadrian stopped, turned and looked at Dean with a dull look.

"Hello, Mr. I-Jump-Started-The-Apocalipse-When-I-Tortured-66-S ouls-In-Hell." He said sarcastically and Dean blushed. "Like Lilith said, a righteous man started it a righteous man must end it."

"But aren't you righteous as well?" Sam asked. "I mean, I figure why I don't fit the picture, with the demon blood and being Lucifer's vessel, but-"

"You're just as righteous as Dean is, Sam." Castiel said.

"That's why the both of you went with us." Gabriel added.

"We need the both of you on this side of the Gate in case they close and we're still inside." Hadrian finished. Dean, Sam and Teddy watched them with their jaws hanging. The three Bond-mates cleared their throats and shifted their weight almost as one.

"Sorry." Castiel said.

"It's the bond." Hadrian muttered.

"We did-"

"Okay STOP!" Dean interrupted Gbariel and started to march forward while the others started chuckling. "You're FREAKING me out."

"Dean-"

"I'm not listening!"

"Dean, it's THIS way!" Hadrian called and Dean stopped in his tracks. He turned quickly on his heel and glared at Hadrian, who had a small, fond smirk on his lips.

"NOT a word." Dean grumbled and everyone laughed.

"As you wish."

* * *

Dean, Sam and Teddy were asleep in their sleeping bags while Castiel, Gabriel and Hadrian sat around the fire keeping watch.

"Do you think everything will work out?" Castiel spoke lowly and the two looked at him.

"We're as prepared as we can be." Gabriel said and Hadrian snorted.

"Nothing can prepare us for what we'll find in Hell." He muttered and threw another piece of wood into the fire.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then don't." Gabriel said and Hadrian sighed.

"I'm not thinking anything." Hadrian said and his Bond-mates raised eyebrows at him. He gave them both a dull look. "What?" He growled.

"You're thinking of 'ditching us' and going on your own." Castiel spoke just as dully as Hadrian.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Gabriel said. "We're in your head, remember." Hadrian sighed and looked at the cloudy sky.

"I just – I just don't want anyone to get hurt." He muttered.

"Trust us to be able to take care of ourselves." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded after a second.

"I know you can." Hadrian muttered. "Doesn't mean I like this situation any more than I do, and I don't like it at all, just for the record." Castiel and Gabriel chuckled.

"We know that." Gabriel and Castiel spoke at the same time. Hadrian chuckled and shook his head.

"Get some rest." Castiel said and Hadrian sighed.

"I could use it, I know." He said before Gabriel could say anything. His Mates made place between themselves and Hadrian moved to lay his head in Castiel's lap and he rested his legs in Gabriel's. Soon enough he fell asleep with Castiel running his fingers through his hair and Gabriel caressing his thigh.

And surprisingly his dreams weren't all that bad.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"We're exactly 10 minutes closer to the top since the last time you've asked that." He said and Sam, Teddy, Gabriel and Castiel chuckled at him. Hadrian frowned when he felt something pass over his skin.

"Did you feel that?" Teddy asked and skipped over to Hadrian.

"I did. It's not Magic. It's something stronger; and much older." He muttered and continued walked.

"Do you think we'll be able to open the Gates?" Teddy asked and Hadrian snorted.

"I don't think we're that lucky, kid." Hadrian muttered and Teddy raised an eyebrow. He fell behind slightly. Enough for Sam to catch up with him.

"He meant that we aren't that lucky for the door not to open for us." Sam said and Teddy snorted.

"Figures." He muttered.

"You'll get used to his pessimism." Dean said when he caught up with them. They looked up and saw Hadrian bringing up the front with Castiel and Gabriel holding corners like two watchdogs. All three seemed hyperaware of everything going on around them.

"He'd turn you into a mouse again if he heard you say that." Sam said with a small smirk. Dean blushed and Teddy chuckled.

"You'll have to tell me one time what made Uncle Andy do that." Teddy said.

"We have a lot of stories." Sam said with a grin and Teddy looked at him. "Like that time we were in Salem-"

"Please not that one! Dolls still give me the creeps!" Dean said, and Sam and Teddy laughed.

"What happened in Salem?" He asked just to spite Dean, and the older Hunter glared at him. Teddy stuck his tongue out for him and grinned when Dean looked away with a small blush decorating his cheeks.

"Brat." Dean grumbled and Teddy grinned harder. He practically leaned his whole weight on Dean and nuzzled his cheek against the older man's.

"You know you love me!" He said, kissed Dean's cheek and skipped away lightly, while Sam laughed his ass off. Dean stood rooted to the spot, holding the cheek Teddy kissed with his hand, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Dean! We'll leave you behind!" Hadrian snapped and Dean jumped forward. Sam was still snickering lowly.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled and Sam punched his shoulder lightly.

"You _like_ him." Sam spoke lowly and Dean glared at him.

"I don't." He growled and Sam grinned slyly.

"Yes you do." Sam said and looked at Teddy. Dean frowned at first and then smirked.

"_You_ like him." He stressed and Sam looked at him with a huge blush decorating his cheeks.

"I – I don't! I don't even know him!"

"Well neither do I." Dean said. "Besides, I'm completely straight. You're the questionable one." Sam raised an eyebrow at him and snorted.

"Yeah right." He muttered and Dean frowned.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" He snapped.

"Oh, please, do you think I don't remember _Jason_?"

"Jason?" Dean frowned. "That was in High School!" He snapped and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It still counts."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Na-ah!"

"Yah-ah!"

"Children!" Both looked up at Hadrian when he snapped at them.

"What?" Both snapped.

"We're here." Hadrian said and the brothers looked up. Indeed they reached the top. The snow seemed strangely pure, and the air smelled of something neither could define.

"Great." Dean said and took off his backpack. "What now?" He said and looked around. Everyone took off their backpacks while Hadrian looked around with a frown on his face.

"Go to the Mountain whose tip pierces the Heavens. Find the Altar of the Mighty Gods of Old. Mark the Snow with the Blood of the Righteous and the Gates of Hell will open." Hadrian said. His frown deepened when he caught sight of something.

"Come on." He muttered and moved on. The others exchanged glances and followed after him. They found him standing in front of a small cave with what looked to be some sort of an Altar.

"I guess this is it." Sam said and Hadrian hummed. He walked over to the Altar and looked around.

"Yes, it is." He muttered and reached up to touch the low roof of the cave. As he passed over the strange markings they glowed blood-red and shimmered.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Dean asked and crossed his arms.

"Simple." Hadrian said. He walked over to Dean, grabbed his hand and raised it.

"Hey, hey, what are you-" A ritual knife appeared in Hadrian's hand and he quickly made an incision on Dean's palm. The hunter hissed and glared at Hadrian when the Wizard turned his hand over so that his blood dripped on the snow.

"What the-" The moment the blood colored the snow the air currents stilled. Hadrian walked over to the cave and raised his hand. There was some blood on his fingers and he started to trace the letters again.

"I don't think it w-"

_"Cave. Via clausa est. Mortuus esset fecit his qui mortui sunt, et custodiunt illud. Non patiatur viventium mortuos. Via clausa est."_ (Beware. The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The dead do not suffer the living. The way is shut.) Hadrian voice sounded strange and when Sam, Dean and Teddy looked at Castiel and Gabriel, they saw that their eyes were strangely dull. All of a sudden the ground beneath them started to shake.

"What is going on?!" Sam snapped.

_**'Cave! Via clausa est!'**_(Beware! The way is shut!)The sky darkened and the cave started to fall apart. An incredible heat started to radiate from in front of them and Hadrian slowly took a few steps back.

_**'Non patiatur viventium mortuos!'**_ (The dead do not suffer the living!)The rage filled roar shook the mountain and all of a sudden everything stopped. Everyone looked at Hadrian when his Magic burst from him. For a moment it seemed as though they could see three pairs of black wings around Hadrian.

**"You ****_will_**** suffer ****_me_****."** He growled and the cave imploded.

"What is this?!" Dean shouted as he and Sam covered their faces. He, Sam and Teddy gapped when a huge door sprung from the ground and into the sky. Two skeletons were engraved in the door, their jaws open in painful screams.

The door started to open and Hadrian turned to look at Sam and Dean. The brothers tensed up when they saw his black eyes and pale skin riddled with dark veins.

**"Stay here. If the door starts to close, you will know what to do. Stay hidden."** Hadrian spoke in a distorted voice. He looked at Gabriel, Castiel and Teddy. **"Let's go."** He said and started to lead the way.

The other three followed after him and once they stepped over the threshold Dean and Sam were pushed back by a wave of infernally hot power.

"Let's hurry up." Dean muttered in a slightly wavering voice. They took their backpacks and took out two canisters of salt. They salted the entrance and took a few steps back.

Sam looked at Dean when he heard him cock his gun.

"What are you-"

"The door is open now." Dean said and looked at Sam. "They went in. We don't know if the salt will hold anything back. I don't want anything coming out." Dean said and Sam nodded. He took his own gun and kneeled, read to act in a moment's notice.

"You memorized the Exorcism?" He asked Dean and he smirked at him.

"A long time ago." Dean said and Sam smirked. He looked at the open door and nodded.

"Then we're ready."

* * *

Teddy looked around in wonder and shivered when he felt a wave of familiar power wash over him. He looked at Hadrian and shivered. His Godfather was back to normal, but Teddy couldn't get the image of him from a few minutes ago out of his mind.

"Let's go. We shouldn't dawdle." Hadrian said. He looked around. They were in a huge canyon. The sky above them was littered with fire, and the four crouched lower when a shadow flew over them.

"What was that?" Teddy asked.

"That was a Hell Serpent." Gabriel said and his sword appeared in his hand. Castiel summoned his as well and looked at Hadrian who had the Elder Wand in his hand.

"We should stick to the shadows as much as possible. There are not only dead souls in Hell." Hadrian muttered. He raised his hand and laid the wand on it. "Point me the Book of Creation." He spoke and the wand started to spin wildly.

He frowned and a wave of power passed over them. The wand shivered and stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Something was trying to stop me from locating the Book. Let's go. It's this way." Hadrian said. He spared one last look at the door and then started to lead the way.

They rounded the corner and gasped at what they were seeing.

Torn down structures from every possible town, every possible civilization, were littering the valley in front of them. It seemed to spread on and on into eternity. The air smelled of sulfur and it was almost unbearably hot. Hadrian started to lead them forward. They stuck to shadows and alcoves, keeping out of sight.

A few times they had to run and hide and Teddy found himself wishing he stayed back when he saw all the different disfigured creatures that walked in Hell.

"Are those-"

"Yes. Those are Hell Hounds." Castiel muttered when they ran into a pack of the Infernal Dogs feasting on some poor, screaming soul. Teddy winced and moved closer to Hadrian.

"Come on. We'll take a different route." Hadrian muttered and took Teddy's hand in his. Teddy smiled weakly at him and allowed Hadrian to pull him forward.

Soon enough they lost track of how long they were walking.

They tried to concentrate on each other as much as they could trying to ignore the screams and screeches that were coming from all around them.

"Oh Mother." Teddy muttered when they came upon a forest.

"Whatever you see, whatever you hear, don't do anything." Gabriel muttered and stood closer to them. Castiel took his place behind Teddy and the young Wizard smiled at him when the Angel placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's this way." Hadrian said and they moved forward.

A few times they had to back track and find a different way because they ran into Saplavites or Lost Souls.

They were getting more and more tired. Their muscles ached and their lungs felt like they were slowly filling up with lead.

"Duck!" Castiel, Hadrian and Teddy ducked when Gabriel snapped, and they saw the Archangel impale a demon on his blade.

"We need to hurry. This way!" Hadrian snapped, took a firmer hold on Teddy's hand and started to run.

"What's going on?!" Teddy shouted when the ground started to shake under them.

"Just keep running!" Castiel snapped.

"We're close!" Hadrian called out. They ran out of the forest and into another canyon and just kept on running.

"Fuck!" Hadrian snapped when his wand suddenly shifted. He pulled Teddy into a cave and Castiel and Gabriel followed them. They turned and found a bunch of Saplavites fly beside the entrance.

"Thank Heavens Barachiel placed those enchantments on us." Gabriel muttered and the other three nodded.

"Come on. We mustn't linger." Hadrian said and they moved forward. All of a sudden with a burst of power, torches started to light up in front of them.

"Is someone expecting us?" Gabriel muttered.

"I can't feel anyone in front of us." Hadrian said. He let go of Teddy's hand but stood in front of him. He started to lead the way. Gabriel and Castiel were constantly looking back, keeping everything in sight, while Hadrian and Teddy held their wands at the ready.

Sometime later they came upon a huge room.

"I don't like this." Teddy muttered and looked around. There was a wooden hanging bridge in front of them and on the other side of it on a tall floating piece of rock was a pedestal. They could see a closed, ancient looking book on it.

"You think that's it?" Gabriel asked and Hadrian nodded.

"I know that's it." He said.

"How?" Castiel asked.

"Concentrate. There are so many protection spells and curses around this place that it's suffocating." Hadrian said and the other three looked around.

"I can almost see them." Teddy said. "It's like a spider web of spells. One wrong move and you're in the Pit." He said and Hadrian nodded.

"There's no way around all of them." He said and the three looked at him.

"Can't you do anything?" Gabriel asked and Hadrian sighed. His wand disappeared.

"I can take down as many of them as possible, but I can only concentrate on one sort. I have no doubt that a few are a sort of an alarm system."

"Can you take down the harmful ones?" Castiel asked. "The three of us can fight anyone who tries to enter while you get the book." Hadrian nodded and took a deep breath.

"That's the best we can come up with on such a short notice." He said and the three exchanged glances.

"We're ready when you are." Teddy said and his eyes flashed amber. Hadrian smirked at him slightly before he turned towards the bridge. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was tired, he was aching but if there was a moment in his life to pass over all of that and push himself to the limits it was this moment.

He raised his hands slowly and his three companions tensed up when a wave of raw magic spread over them. They dared to glance behind and gapped.

In front of Hadrian was a massive spider web of different strands. Each strand was a different color. Some were in shades of blood red, others were in shades of green, and many, many were a menacing purple and black.

Hadrian was breathing calmly as he picked every strand carefully and tore it apart with his fingers.

One by one they were vanishing into this air.

A silvery strand landed in his fingers and he gasped.

"Fuck!" He breath out. A wave of evil, dark magic spread from the strand when it broke.

"Damn it!" He snapped.

"Hadrian!" Castiel and Gabriel called when Hadrian broke into a run.

"Guys!" Teddy shouted when his sharp hearing caught the sound of movement. "They're coming!" He shouted and raised his wand. Castiel and Gabriel raised their swords.

Hadrian reached the bridge and made his way over, trying to ignore the long, long fall that waited for him if he were to make a single mistake.

He cursed when the cave started to shake and the bridge swayed.

'Just a little more! A little way more!' He thought, keeping the book in sight.

"Avada Kedavra!" He heard Teddy shout. He heard Castiel and Gabriel fight. He felt their emotions running through him, but he concentrated on the book.

He finally reached it and grabbed it only to scream when his hands were burned.

"Fuck!"

"HADRIAN!" He opened his eyes and looked at his bloody hands and then at the book. For a second he thought he heard mocking laughter echo through the air.

"Oh, no you won't." He muttered and closed his eyes. He laid his hands over the book and concentrated. He opened his eyes and found the book under a sickly red shield. Concentrating harder he focused his magic on his hands. Ever so slowly he started to push his hands under the shield. He could feel his own shield wavering and breaking under the strain. He almost let go of a triumphant laugh when he finally grasped the book. He picked it up quickly and turned around only to have his heart stop.

Teddy, Castiel and Gabriel were under heavy assault from Saplavites, Hell Hounds and Lesser Demons, but that was not the only thing that worried him.

The cave started to collapse.

He looked at the bridge that was swaying madly from side to side. Pieces of rocks fell and hit the bridge, tearing apart the wooden boards the bridge was made of.

"Come on, Hadrian." He muttered. "Now or never." He took a good hold of the book and broke into a run.

A few times he dodged a rock in the last second, his heart was beating loudly in his ears, and his breath was coming short.

"Hadrian!" He looked up and reflexively reached for Gabriel's hand. The Archangel pulled him forward and the bridge collapsed behind Hadrian.

"Later!" Hadrian snapped and summoned his wand. "Duck!" He shouted and Teddy and Castiel threw themselves on the ground.** "AVADA KEDAVRA!"** Hadrian roared and swiped his wand in a wide arch. Their enemies fell like dominoes. Hadrian fell on his knees and let the Book fall on the ground.

"Your hands." Castiel spoke breathlessly as he and Teddy walked over to Hadrian and Gabriel and kneeled in front of them. Gabriel took a gentle hold of Hadrian's hands.

"Gabriel-"

"Hush." Hadrian's hands were healed within minutes and he gifted Gabriel with a weak smile. He placed his hands over the book and concentrated.

He muttered something the others couldn't understand.

"There. Now no one can read it without my permission." He said, took the book and offered it to Teddy.

"What are you-"

"You will hold on to it." Hadrian said. "Once we're back into the main part of Hell, I have no doubt that we'll be under attack constantly. You and Castiel will run for the Gate while Gabriel and I distract them."

"No-"

"Listen!" Hadrian interrupted Teddy and his Godson looked at him with pained eyes. "This is why I brought you with us. I know you are a fast runner. You father was quicker than anyone I've ever met and he wasn't in half as good a condition as you are. Castiel will be able to keep up with you without any problems. I want you two to run for the Gate as fast as you can. I want you not to look back. Gabriel and I will be right behind you." Teddy swallowed over a lump and looked at Gabriel and Castiel. Gabriel smiled at him convincingly while Castiel nodded his head, although he didn't look all that happy with the plan.

"Alright." Teddy said and looked in Hadrian's eyes. "I'll do as you wish." He said, took the Book and hugged it to his chest.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Damn it, where are they?!" Dean snapped and fired another shot at another quite persisting Lost Soul.

"They better hurry up!" Sam snapped and fired. "I don't know for how long the salt line will be able to hold these monsters back!"

Dean growled and took a few steps back. There were hundreds of souls on the other side, screaming and fighting to pass over the salt line.

It's been over 12 hours since Castiel, Gabriel, Teddy and Hadrian entered Hell, and Sam and Dean were fighting for a few hours now. Soon enough they would run out of bullets and they didn't want to know what would happen then.

Dean's heart stopped when he noticed the salt line break.

"SAMMY!" In that moment white light blinded them and they were thrown back. They covered their ears with their hands when ear splitting screams broke the air.

"Sam! Dean!" They looked up and grunted when Teddy slammed into them, hugging them for all it was worth.

"Teddy!" Sam called and the younger man looked up at them with a wide, wavering smile. They looked up at Castiel who stood at the Gates with his hands raised and a look of concentration on his face.

Both were covered in ashes, they stunk of sulfur, and looked tired and drained, but they seemed not to be injured.

"Where are Gabriel and Hadrian?" Dean asked and frowned when he found Teddy holding on to what was certainly the Book of Creation. "Teddy?" he looked at Sam and then at the Wizard.

"We split up. We were attacked when we found the Book. Gabriel and Hadrian split up from us to lead them away." Teddy spoke desperately.

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel who spared them a look.

"They are both alive." Castiel grunted. "I can feel them." In that moment with the sound of rock grinding against rock the door started to close.

"Fuck!" Dean snapped only to gape when golden strands appeared in front of Castiel's raised hands and snapped forward to attach themselves to the sides of the door.

"You won't lock them in." Castiel growled and fisted his hands. He was pale and shaking, and a layer of cold swear covered his dirty face, but he held on strong. "I won't let you." The two hunters and one wizard gasped when Castiel's eyes started to turn pearly white.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM!"

* * *

"Hadrian-"

"Gabriel, duck!" Said Archangel did as he was told and ducked rolling to the side while Hadrian took down several of the Saplavites with a cutting wave of the Elder Wand.

"We have to hurry! The Gates will close any minute now!" Hadrian shouted as Gabriel picked himself up of the floor.

"Can you locate Cas and Teddy?" He asked as they ran for the luminous form of the Gates of Hell that towered over the city.

"They went through! For once both did as they were told!" Hadrian said and yelped when Gabriel pulled him down in time to make the Hell Hound run smack into a wall.

"This way!" Gabriel said and the two ran directly towards the Gates.

"I told you this was a bad idea - EXPULSO!" Hadrian blew up another Saplavite that managed to sneak up on them. They ran into the canyon that led towards the Gates. They were some 20 meters from them when all of a sudden a wall of fire separated them from the Gates.

"What the-"

"You aren't going anywhere." Both turned on their heels only to come face to face with two figures enveloped in flames; one female, one male.

"Who-"

"I thought you two were destroyed for good." Hadrian growled lowly and Gabriel looked at him in shock. He looked back at the demons.

"Our Lord summoned us back from Nothingness to serve him again." The man spoke and Gabriel's eyes widened in shock.

"Alastair." He spat and the demon chuckled lowly.

"Gabriel, get out of here." Hadrian spoke lowly and Gabriel shot him an incredulous look. They were both tired and drained, but all of a sudden Hadrian looked as though he found a well of strength somewhere inside.

"I'm not leaving you-"

"I have a debt to settle with these two. You will only get in my way." Hadrian spoke lowly and a dark aura appeared around him. His eyes turned pitch black. Gabriel took a surprised step back when Hadrian's skin turned pale and dark veins started to appear under his skin. A shadow of black wings appeared around Hadrian and the two demons growled at him.

"You're not leaving Hell, Master Over Death."

"Lilith." Hadrian hissed. "You have no idea how much I hoped I would run into you."

"Andy-"

"Expecto patronum!" Hadrian shouted and a white stag appeared in front of him. "Take Gabriel away." The Gates started to close slowly and the stag looked at Gabriel who got ready to fight. All of a sudden a huge pressure made him choke on air and he looked at Hadrian.

"No-"

"I'll see you on the other side, Gabriel. Don't make things harder than they already are." With an uncontrolled burst of magic Hadrian split the fire wall that separated them from the Gates. The stag neighed and ran into Gabriel pushing him back just as the Gates closed.

"HADRIAN, NO!" The Gates snapped closed and disappeared. The only thing left behind Hadrian was the tall wall of the canyon. He looked at Alastair and Lilith and the Demons grinned at him. Hadrian raised his wand and his eyes turned black.

**"You."** He growled and his magic exploded around him. The two demons stepped back in shock and a positively _evil_ grin covered Hadrian's face. **"You are ****_mine_****."**

"You disgusting _human_!" Alastair screamed and Lilith raised her hands.

"You will die!" Hadrian smirked and his Magic danced around him.

**"Congelo aera spiramus, Draconis glacies!"** (Freeze the air we breathe, Ice Dragon!) Hadrian roared and the air around him turned ice cold. His magic shot towards the sky and turned into a beautiful dragon made of ice and snow. Lilith and Alastair charged at him and an epic battle began.

The two Demons found it hard to reach Hadrian at all. The Dragon would constantly get in their way, and it seemed no matter how hard they tried they simply couldn't destroy him.

Hadrian dodged their attacks as if he was dancing. His eyes were midnight black and he was completely focused on the fight.

He knew he could destroy them for good.

He knew he could make them pay for everything they did.

And he would.

Oh, he would.

* * *

The door closed and Sam, Dean, Teddy and Castiel stood breathless in front of them.

Gabriel was kneeling in front of the Cave with wide, disbelieving eyes. He was shaking and pale, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No." Castiel rasped out.

"Uncle Andy?" Teddy spoke in a broken whisper and took a few steps forward, only to trip.

"Teddy!" Sam called in panic and reached out for him. He hugged the smaller man to his chest. Neither one of them could grasp what was going on.

"Where is Andy?" Dean asked in a raspy voice and Gabriel raised his head weakly. "Where is he?!" Dean roared.

"He – He stayed behind." Gabriel spoke weakly. He was shaken and looked broken. He looked as though someone pushed their hand in his chest and pulled his heart out. "We were at the Gates – We were about to pass through – We – and then – And then we were attacked – "

"By whom?" Castiel rasped out and Gabriel looked at him with teary eyes. "By whom?!" Castiel snapped, fell on his knees in front of Gabriel and grabbed his shoulders. "Who attacked you?"

"Lilith!" Gabriel shouted. "Lilith and Alastair! Lucifer brought them back! Hadrian - Hadrian told me to leave! I didn't want to! I swear to you, Castiel, I _swear_ on my _life and honor_ I didn't want to leave him! He summoned Prongs and pushed me through the Gate! I couldn't - I couldn't –" Gabriel broke down and Castiel pulled him into a desperate hug. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist as he cried his soul out.

"Dean?" Sam called out weakly and the older Hunter looked at him. Teddy was sobbing into Sam's chest, and the brown haired hunter raised his hand towards Dean. Dean swallowed over the bile in his throat and weakly took a step towards Sam and Teddy. He fell on his knees beside them and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

And they cried.

Dean raised his head and looked at the cave.

"You better come back, you stupid son of a bitch." He growled and hugged his brother and Teddy closer. "You better come back."

* * *

Hadrian smirked darkly at the two prone figures on the ground in front of him. He was sure they would be begging for their lives.

If they could, that is.

He raised his head and looked at the Hell Hounds and Saplavites that were surrounding him.

**"APAGE!"** (Be gone!)He roared and the Beasts ran off whimpering and screeching. He looked down at the two demons which were dying at his feet. He crouched, rested his elbows on his knees and tilted his head to the side.

**"You should have known better than to mess with the Master Over Death."** He spoke lowly and the two whined. They were trying to crawl away from him, but with their torn and broken limbs he knew they wouldn't get far.

Their eyes widened in fear and they tried to scream when Hadrian reached forward and placed his hands on their foreheads.

**"Vanish in the Darkness."** He muttered and the two burst into black flames. He stood up and took a few steps back as he watched the two Nightmares burn to ashes.

He frowned as he returned back to normal.

"I didn't expect to meet you here." He said and turned slightly. His eyes settled on an elderly man who was looking at him with a small, almost sad smile. "Hello… Old friend." Hadrian said and a smile tugged on his lips.

"You know that the time is approaching." The man said and Hadrian snorted.

"I know. I guess there's no avoiding it now, is it?" The man chuckled and shook his head.

"No. There's no avoiding it this time." Hadrian sighed and looked at the burning skies.

"I guess it all led to this." He muttered and the man walked over to him. He placed his hand on Hadrian's shoulder and a white ring glimmered on his finger.

"Everything comes full circle sooner or later." He said and Hadrian nodded.

"I guess you would know that better than anyone, right? You passed through the same thing I'm passing through now." The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Compared to you, I had it easy." Hadrian snorted at that.

"Right." They looked towards the exit of the canyon when they heard noises.

"Should I take you out of here?" The man asked and Hadrian sighed.

"I have no place in Hell." Hadrian said and the man chuckled.

"Right you are." He said and Hadrian smiled at him.

"How much time do I have left?" he asked and the man looked at him sadly.

"You know I can't tell you that. Be with them. Don't miss a second. The powerburst you've received came with a reason. Famine and Plague are already out." He said and winced. "The Rebelling Son is on his way to free my Third Brother. You have the Book now. Find them and take their rings before it's too late for you." Hadrian nodded.

"I guess I'll see you soon then." The man smiled at him and nodded.

"We shall see each other very soon, Master." And in that moment everything went black.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Teddy, Castiel and Gabriel tensed up when thunder clashed above them.

"What is going on?" Teddy rasped out.

Wind picked up speed and the clouds started to gather above them.

"This doesn't look good." Dean muttered and grabbed his gun. Teddy grabbed the Book and hugged it firmly to his chest while the two Hunters stood up and moved in front of Teddy to protect him.

"Impossible." Gabriel gasped out. In that moment lighting stroke the ground between them and they were pushed back.

"FUCK!" They all looked up and found Hadrian standing where lighting stroke. He fell on his knees, coughing up a storm. He was leaning forward on his arms as he coughed.

His hair was charred, his clothes were in tatters and what skin they could see was smudged with ashes.

"Hadrian!" They all shouted and as one moved to envelop the coughing man into a group hug.

"We thought we lost you!" Teddy cried out.

"Don't you EVER do something so stupid again!" Dean raged.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Sam cried out in joy. Hadrian chuckled and looked at Gabriel and Castiel with apologies written in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He rasped out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want them to hurt you. I knew I could beat them both. I couldn't risk-"

"I know." Gabriel said and leaned his forehead against Hadrian's. "We can feel you, remember?" He said and looked at Castiel. Hadrian sighed and relaxed in their hold.

"Where is the Book?" He asked and they all moved away.

"Here." Teddy said and picked up the Book from where he threw it when Hadrian appeared among them. Hadrian smiled at him and took the Book from him. He passed over the first page with his hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then." He said and looked at everyone. They frowned when they noticed that instead of being the brilliant green his eyes usually were, they were a darker green now. His eyes weren't dull, but they were darker than usual. "I think it's time we went back home." He said and looked at Gabriel. The Archangel nodded and waved everyone closer.

"Hold on to each other." He said. "Don't let go." Hadrian smiled at Dean, Sam and Teddy, and the three smiled back at him weakly.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**More comes as soon as I'm able to post.**

**Tell me what you think, please!**

**Love you all,**

**Miss Yuki**


	11. How The Mighty Have Fallen

"I don't like this." Bobby grumbled and everyone looked at him. They were in the living room of Chuck's home, and the Book of Creation was sitting innocently on the tea table pulled into the middle of the room. They were all informed of what happened in Hell, and they were honestly surprised the 6 men came back in one peace. Never the less they were happy.

Until they all sat down to decide on what to do next.

They Book of Creation looked innocent enough but the knowledge it held made all of them quite apprehensive and (to be perfectly honest) very uncomfortable.

"We need to get a move on." Hadrian said and everyone looked at him.

There was another thing that made them all quite worried.

Sam, Dean and Teddy told them how Hadrian handled the whole situation. They didn't like the fact the man was showing a sudden power burst. The only thing he said was that he felt a change and that it may be connected with his bonding with Castiel and Gabriel. The two couldn't tell them anything since they couldn't feel Hadrian's power levels _before_ they Mated, but that they _could_ tell that Hadrian's power _has_ grown some over the past weeks. When they asked him about it he just shrugged and said he didn't know anything.

Something was telling them he was lying, but one thing they knew; if Hadrian didn't want to say something then there was nothing in the world that could make him talk. Not even Gabriel and Castiel.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Jehudiel asked and Hadrian looked at him.

"Pestilence, Famine and War are already out." Hadrian said and everyone frowned at that. "While we were trying to get the Book of Creation, Lucifer was busy. He still didn't manage to bring Death out, and I doubt he's going to do it in the next day or so. Death is the oldest Horseman and he's extremely strong. Lucifer has no hope of bringing him out any time soon, and if he by some miracle _does_ bring him out, I'll know immediately. What we need to do _now_ is find the first three before they manage to do some damage, get their Rings and send them back to their cages. There's enough pain and sorrow in the world without them creating chaos."

"How do you plan to do it?" Chuck said and Hadrian looked at him, everyone tensed up when Hadrian's eyes flashed and he frowned in slightly confusion. Chuck raised an eyebrow at him and shifted his weight. "What?"

"Nothing." Hadrian muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at the Book and hummed lowly.

"It will take too long if only one of us reads the Book." Pamela said and Hadrian looked at her.

"Since there are three Horsemen out, I think three of us should read the Book and then we should split up in groups." Ron said. "That will be the fastest way." Hadrian pursed his lips slightly in displeasure, but nodded his head.

"I'm not overly happy with that, but it's our only option." He grumbled and everyone shot him fond, exasperated looks.

"Glad you're holding up to that promise." Teddy said and Hadrian gifted him with a small smile.

"I can't do this alone." He said. "And besides; we still know next to nothing about that second prophecy. If anything-"

"Hadrian-"

"If _anything happens to me_." Hadrian interrupted Gabriel and the Archangel frowned while everyone else tensed up. "If anything happens to me, you guys need to be able to go on and bring this to an end."

"Don't talk like that." Dean growled. Hadrian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I've died and came back a thousand times." Hadrian said. "Everyone dies at one point, I don't see-"

"How can you be so nonchalant about your own death?!" Teddy snapped and Hadrian looked at him.

"Because I've heard at least four prophecies by now and all four of them came to be." Hadrian spoke sharply. "I _know_ it can't be avoided. No matter what we do, no matter how we play things, what is written in stone cannot be unwritten, so _suck it up_ and let's bring this to an end!" He shouted and everyone winced. "Do you guys think I _want_ to die?! Do you think I'm _happy_ about this?! I've fought for the better part of my life! I hadn't known an_ ounce_ of peace! I hadn't know true _love_ until I met Gabriel and Castiel, so if you think I _want to die_, I'm afraid that you know me less than you think you do."

"Hadrian-"

"No, Castiel!" Hadrian snapped and looked at Castiel. "I've done _everything_ I could for this Goddamned World and what did I get in return? Nothing! Big, fat, ugly _nothing_! I finally get a _taste_ of happiness but I can't enjoy it because there's always, _always_ a Death threat hanging over my head. You think you all have it hard? You have absolutely _no idea_ when you'll die! You have absolutely _no idea_ _how_ you'll die! So _suck it up_, make _fucking peace_ with it, and let me to what I can before it's too late for me, do I make myself clear?!"

"Nothing is set in stone." Pamela said and Hadrian looked at her.

"Some things are, Pamela." Hadrian said and Pamela looked at him with a frown.

"You're hiding something. Something happened in Hell you didn't tell us about. Something that's keeping you on edge." Hadrian frowned at her and stood up. He walked over to the tea table, took the Book, turned to face Pamela and showed it to her.

"_This_ happened, Pamela." He said. "There's this one simple little thing you don't know. This Book is enchanted so that _no one_ can read it without my permission. I need to _allow_ someone to read it. _Nothing_ can break my enchantments. _When_ I die, this Book will be impossible to read. Nothing and No one will be able to summon and control the Horsemen again. I don't _want_ to die, but everything happens for a reason."

"You won't die." Gabriel said and everyone looked at him while Hadrian sighed and rolled his eyes. "You _won't_ even if I have to melt my sword, you won't die." Gabriel said and Hadrian looked at him with sad, pain filled eyes.

"Don't you get it, Gabriel?" He asked sadly and the Archangel frowned at him. Hadrian walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He placed the Book in Gabriel's lap and covered it with his hands. "You can't stop it." He said and Gabriel paled. "You can't stop it. Castiel can't stop it. Dean and Sam can't stop it. I can't stop it. No one can. Death is the most powerful Creature in all the worlds. This Book? You can look for His name in it all you want, but you won't find it, because Death cannot be killed. You could melt your sword; you could melt _every single archangel's sword in Heaven_." Hadrian's eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "You can try and destroy everything that could bring me any sort of harm, but I _will die_." Everyone bowed their heads at that. "Destiny is a fucked up thing, love." Hadrian spoke bitterly. "If it sets its eyes on something nothing can change its course."

"But you're the Master Over Death." Teddy whimpered. Sam and Dean were standing behind him and Sam placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder. Hadrian chuckled lowly.

"That doesn't make me Death, Teddy." Hadrian said and looked at the Book again. He traced the first page with his fingers. "I don't know how much time I have left. I want this to end. I want it all to end." He said and turned the Book towards himself. He placed his hands flat on it and closed his eyes.

"Who will read it?" Bobby asked. His voice was husky and low. He wanted to stop Hadrian. Just like everyone in the room, he wanted to stop it all and focus on trying to find a way around the second prophecy, but, whether they wanted to admit it or not, Hadrian was right.

No matter how much it hurt them, no matter how much they wanted to fight Hadrian on it, somewhere in the deep of their hearts they knew they could do nothing.

They didn't manage to save Dean from the contract.

They didn't manage to stop Lucifer from rising.

They won't manage to save Hadrian.

Not this time.

That didn't mean they wouldn't try to postpone it for as long as possible.

Even though it would only hurt more in the end.

"Gabriel, Castiel and I will read it." Hadrian said as the Book started to glow. "We will split up. Dean, Sam and Teddy will go with me. Barachiel, Ron and Hermione will go with Gabriel. Jehudiel, Anna and Pamela will go with Castiel. Bobby and Chuck will remain here and wait for us. They'll be our back up in case we need them." The Book stopped glowing and Hadrian opened his eyes. "There's no other way, guys." He muttered. "This time, there's no avoiding it." He murmured and opened the Book slowly. The moment the first page was turned, the Book came to life. It started flipping pages like mad and Hadrian, Castiel and Gabriel tensed up. The Book floated out of Gabriel's lap and Hadrian stood up to move backwards. Gabriel and Castiel followed after him until they made a triangle around the Book. It stopped in front of Gabriel first and he bowed his head.

He tensed up and his eyes started to glow golden. A wave of power shook them up and Gabriel gasped. He almost lost his footing when the Book moved away from him and floated over to Castiel. The pages started flipping again and the Angel's eyes turned pearly white. The Pages stopped flipping and Castiel frowned. He swayed in his place before he fell on one knee and started breathing heavily. The Book turned towards Hadrian and everyone tensed up when Hadrian's eyes turned black. He bowed his head slightly and the Book started flipping again, but this time it went backwards.

Hadrian's breath started coming out in short, pained gasps.

Everyone frowned when the Book seemed to flip its pages back and forth as if it didn't know where to stop. Hadrian growled lowly and sneered.

"Good Father-" Barachiel gasped out as Hadrian's skin turned pale white, black veins started spreading over his neck and face, his fangs grew slightly and the shadow of three huge pairs of wings appeared around him. They spread as far as they could go, making a protective circle around everyone. The pages stopped and everything shook. Hadrian gasped and swayed slightly. The Book started flipping again and stopped a few pages later. It flipped again and again and again until it started flipping quickly. It seemed to go on forever until it stopped finally and Hadrian's eyes opened wide. They went back to their normal green, the black veins disappeared and his skin regained color as he swayed on his feet. Tears appeared in his eyes as he fell forward on his knees. The book started flipping backwards before it closed with a loud snap and fell on the floor with an earsplitting 'bang'.

Gabriel and Castiel gasped in deep breaths while everyone else started to breathe again.

"What did you see?" Gabriel growled lowly and looked at Hadrian. The Master Over Death was staring at something in front of himself. "Hadrian, what did you see?!" Gabriel snapped and Hadrian looked at him.

"I – I can't – " He rasped out.

"Hadrian-"

"You won't be the one who'll kill me." He rasped out as tears trailed down his cheeks. "You won't kill me." He said.

"You've read-"

"I didn't want to!" Hadrian interrupted Castiel as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and sat back on his legs. "The Book – it showed me – it showed me everything – I can't – " He covered his ears with his hands and suddenly found himself wrapped in two pairs of arms.

"I suppose it worked." Bobby grunted and Castiel looked at him. There was darkness in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"We know the names of the Horsemen." He said.

"All of them?" Sam asked.

"All of them." Gabriel said. "Well… beside Death." He said and kissed the top of Hadrian's head.

"You won't kill me." Hadrian whispered as tears trailed down his cheeks. "You won't kill me." In that moment it was as if the air cleared and everyone stood taller. Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look over Hadrian's head. Gabriel smiled slightly, but it was sad.

Just because he now knew he wouldn't be the one to kill Hadrian didn't mean the smaller man was out of danger.

"Who will?" Dean asked and everyone looked at him. Hadrian raised his head and their eyes met. The Master Over Death looked at Sam and Teddy before he bowed his head.

"I can't – I can't tell you." He said.

"What?" Gabriel growled lowly. They were all of a sudden on their feet and Hadrian let go of an exasperated breath. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"I _can't tell you_." He rasped out and dragged his fingers through his hair.

"How do you mean _you can't tell us_?" Hermione said and Hadrian looked at her.

"Because that would mean revealing the name to you and I didn't go through the trouble of making the Book unreadable to anyone just to spew out everything to you." He said.

"Hadrian. Tell us." Gabriel spoke lowly and Hadrian glared at him.

"Watch your tone." He spoke lowly. He knew they were all afraid. He knew they wanted to save him. But he also knew there was no saving him this time; he didn't need the Book to tell him that to know that there was no escaping Death this time.

"Don't tell me to watch my tone, Hadrian Prewitt." Gabriel sneered.

"Gabriel, Hadrian-"

"Stay out of this!" Gabriel snapped and Castiel took a step back, shock written all over his face. Gabriel looked at Hadrian whose eyes were filled with rage.

"You have no right to talk to Castiel like that." Hadrian growled.

"I'll talk to whomever I want _however _I want, until you damn well tell us everything!" Gabriel shouted.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU, DAMN IT!" Hadrian roared and the house shook, making everyone take a small step back. Gabriel's eyes widened at that. "I'm the one who's going to die here! Not you, not Castiel, not _anyone_ in this _fucking house_! ME! And do you know what?! I'm _fucking looking forward to it_! Because maybe, _just maybe_ once I'm _fucking done with all of it_, I'll be able to find Peace! All anyone ever wanted from me was for me to fight! All anyone ever wanted from me was to _save the fucking day_! Did anyone, _anyone_ ask me if I wanted to? Did anyone ever ask me if I wanted to be the Hero; if I wanted to be the Savior?! Being a fucking Hero isn't everything it's made up to be! There's no fame, there's no gratitude, there's no glory! It's lonely and dark, and once you're done they cast you aside like a broken _puppet_ until they need you again!" Gabriel paled and took a small step back.

"I told you already, Gabriel. You _can't_ stop it. I'm _meant_ to die. So _suck it the fuck up_!" Hadrian roared and the house shook again.

Gabriel and Castiel swallowed difficultly.

"Andy-"

"Gabriel; you and your team will take on Pestilence. You can move out right away. He's in Oregon." Hadrian interrupted Sam. "Castiel-"

"We'll handle War." He rasped out and Hadrian nodded at him. When their eyes met, Castiel frowned when he saw the darkness in Hadrian's eyes. "He's in Oklahoma." Hadrian nodded and looked at Teddy, Sam and Dean.

"Famine is ours. He's close; on his way here. Not one of them has reached a city yet, so we're at an advantage. We need to move out right away though."

"We'll go get ready." Sam said.

"Gabriel-" Hadrian started but stopped when Gabriel looked away from him. It felt like a steel hand gripped his heart. He swallowed when Gabriel nodded for himself and walked beside Hadrian without sparing him a look.

"Barachiel, Hermione, Ron. Move out." He said. The three looked at Hadrian who only nodded at them.

"Take care." He said. His heart sunk when Barachiel, Hermione and Ron nodded at him, and Gabriel refused to look at him. He simply placed his hand on Ron's shoulder while Barachiel placed his on Hermione's and they disappeared.

Hadrian looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and came face to face with Castiel.

"Don't be-"

"I know." Hadrian interrupted him and gave him a bitter smile. "It still hurts." He said and Castiel bowed down to kiss him.

"We'll find a way." Castiel whispered against his lips, before he took a step back and looked at Jehudiel, Anna and Pamela.

"I'm driving." Jehudiel said. For once he looked neither snide nor was he smirking.

"Take care, all of you." Hadrian said.

"Don't mind Gabriel." Jehudiel said and Hadrian frowned at him. He never thought Jehudiel of all people would try to comfort him. "This is all difficult on him." Hadrian snorted at that and shook his head.

"Don't defend him, Jehudiel. There's no need. And besides." He shrugged and looked to the side to try to hide the pain in his eyes. "Maybe it's better this way."

"What are you-"

"Don't." Hadrian stopped Castiel. "Go. We have no time to lose." He said. Castiel frowned, but nodded never the less. He looked at Jehudiel who nodded at him. Castiel walked over to Hadrian pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Be careful. Call if you need me." Hadrian smiled at him with sadness and love clearly written in his eyes.

"I will. Take care." Castiel nodded, kissed him one last time and walked over to Jehudiel. Hermione looked at Pamela and he nodded at her.

"See you later." He said.

"Do you promise?" She asked and Harry smiled at her weakly.

"I promise." And the four disappeared.

"You're lying." Teddy rasped out and Hadrian looked at him. He smiled sadly and raised an arm showing Teddy to come over. Hadrian pulled him into a hug and buried his face in Teddy's hair. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before they walked over and wrapped the two wizards in a hug as well.

"Don't go acting tough on us, Andy." Dean murmured. His face was buried in Hadrian's hair and Sam's was as well, while their foreheads were leaning against each other's. Teddy's face was buried in Hadrian's neck and the Master Over Death was shivering.

"There's no running from it anymore, Dean." Hadrian rasped out. Chuck and Bobby exchanged a look in the background.

"We won't let you die, Andy." Dean rasped out and Hadrian chuckled.

"You can't stop it." He whispered. "No one can." Dean raised his head at the same time Sam did. The younger Hunter swallowed before he nodded.

He hated this.

He hated going through this again.

He barely survived it when Dean died.

He hated knowing there was no way to saving Hadrian.

He hated knowing there was no way to avoid Destiny.

"Then we won't let you go through it alone." Sam said and Hadrian tensed up.

"Sam is right." Teddy whispered and raised his head to look in Hadrian's eyes. "You won't have to face anything alone." Hadrian swallowed and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Would you-" He rasped out and stopped to clear his throat. "Would you four mind leaving me alone with Chuck? We're gonna need to take the Impala. I don't trust myself with group Apparation at the moment."

"We'll go fix it up." Dean said and Hadrian smiled at him.

"Thank you." Bobby nodded at Hadrian as they left the living room and Chuck looked at him. The moment they were out of hearing range Chuck felt a wave of power pass over him, and he knew Hadrian soundproofed the room. He raised an eyebrow at the raven haired man when his smile vanished off of his face, and his eyes grew dull.

"Is there something you need?" Chuck asked him and Hadrian snorted.

"I know who you are." He said and Chuck frowned. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know _how_ I know, I just – earlier it was like I could see-" Chuck snorted slightly before he chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't need to say more." Chuck said and Hadrian swallowed. His eyes filled with tears and all of a sudden it was as though Chuck transformed in front of him. He walked over to Hadrian, his eyes as white as the purest, freshest snow, his skin clear and perfect, his hair shone like the sun and his lips pulled into a small, sad smile.

Hadrian let go of a shaky breath and Chuck stopped in front of him, and Hadrian fell on his knees. He looked down at him and Hadrian raised his head. He just couldn't stop looking in his eyes.

"Why?" He rasped out and Chuck frowned a little. "What have I done to deserve this? Please – Please tell me. Why _me_?" Chuck raised a hand and gently caressed Hadrian's cheek with the back of his fingers.

_"Because you were the only one strong enough."_ When _He_ spoke it sounded like millions of voices speaking at the same time. Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat as incredible warmth coursed through him. _"You are the only one worthy of having this power. You are the only one I will gladly allow to look at my face when the Judgment Day comes, and I will gladly allow you to stand as my Equal."_

"But I'm not." Hadrian rasped out. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks and _He_ smiled at him lovingly.

_"Oh, you are, __**Cadfael.**__"_ Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat when _He_ whispered his True Name. _He_ smiled at him and kneeled in front of Hadrian. _He_ cupped Hadrian's cheeks in _His_ hands and made him look in _His_ eyes. _"You survived every trial placed in front of you. You suffered a lot. You fought. You killed. You saved. You loved. You cherished. __**You**__, my son, have almost fulfilled your Destiny."_

"But-" Hadrian whispered as _He_ wiped his tears away with his thumbs lovingly. "But why have you allowed this? Why had you not stopped it?"

_"Because I am __**forbidden**__ from doing so."_ Hadrian frowned slightly in confusion._ "Had the war happened only in Heaven then I could have intervened, but I cannot when it is happening on Earth. I cannot interfere where Free Will reigns."_ Hadrian swallowed and nodded slightly.

"But why hadn't you stopped it from starting in the first place?"

_"Because I had hoped my sons and daughters would see that the only thing I have ever wanted was for Humans and Angels to live in Harmony. I had created you all different. I gave you everything to make your lives worth living, and yet no one was happy with it. And yet I still have faith in you; all of you."_ Hadrian let go of a shaky breath and licked his lips.

"When I – when I die –" Hadrian rasped out and _He_ frowned at him slightly. "When I die, will _they_ be alright? Will Cas and Gabe – will they live?" _He_ smiled at Hadrian and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

_"You said that you would die for the World, but that you would live for __**them**__. Do so. Die for the World, and Live for the ones you love."_ Hadrian swallowed difficultly and nodded his head.

"Will I ever see you again?" Hadrian rasped out and _He_ smiled at him.

_"No, son. Not like this."_ Hadrian swallowed and nodded. All of a sudden the light blinded him. When he could see again Chuck was standing a few feet away from him, Hadrian was standing and Sam, Dean, Teddy and Bobby were entering the room.

"We're ready." Dean said and Hadrian nodded at him.

"Let's move out."

* * *

Castiel nodded at Jehudiel, Anna and Pamela. They were hiding in a small alleyway, waiting for War to show up. Castiel knew he would. The knowledge he had about the Horsemen was extensive. It was almost overwhelming.

They frowned and crouched when they saw people gather in the street.

"Demons." Jehudiel spat out and summoned his Angelic War Weapon. Anna and Castiel did the same while Pamela summoned her wand from her sleeve.

"You deal with War." Anna said to Castiel. "We'll deal with the Demons." Castiel nodded and turned to look out of the street when the low rumble of a car caught their attention. A strange, dark feeling settled in their hearts.

"It's him." Castiel growled lowly. A dark skinned, gray haired man walked into their line of sight and the group tensed up.

"Move out." Jehudiel and Anna disappeared and Castiel nodded at Pamela. They straightened and walked out of the Alleyway catching sight of Jehudiel and Anna on the other side.

Pamela raised her wand and Castiel bowed his head with a focused frown on his face.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Pamela shouted and the battle begun. War's eyes widened when Demons suddenly started falling around him, either stabbed or cursed. He looked around only to have his eyes meet those of Castiel.

Castiel's eyes flashed pearly white and War frowned.

"Just an Angel. What _hope_ do you have of stop _me_?" He spoke mockingly and Castiel sneered at him. He killed a Demon that tried to attack him, focusing completely on War.

"I have all the hope I _need_, **_Cadwalader_**." War's eyes opened wide when he felt his breath hitch in his throat and his body froze in place.

"Not another one." He pressed through his teeth. Castiel raised his arm and flicked his hand making War fly backwards into a truck. He groaned and slid down, leaving an impressive hole in the side of the truck. Castiel kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"How did you – how did you find out my Name?" War growled.

"We found the Book of Creation." Castiel said and War sneered at him.

"Will you kill me?" Castiel frowned.

"That would disrupt the order of all things." He said and grabbed War's hand raising it up to look at his right hand, his eyes focusing on the pure golden ring on the Horseman's hand.

"If you take the ring I still lose my powers, you dumb _fuck!"_ War screamed and Castiel looked at him with his head tilted to the side.

"You will not fight me, Cadwalader." Castiel spoke lowly and War struggled against the huge pressure that suddenly settled upon him. Castiel's eyes turned pearly as he took the ring between his fingers. War tried to fight him off, but could do nothing. The sounds of battle behind them were slowly quieting down as the Demons were taken care of. War growled as Castiel slowly pulled his Ring off. A wave of some dark power washed over them when the Ring came off. Castiel stood up, looking down at War. The Horseman was sitting there with a dull look in his eyes, his jaw hanging open, and completely lax.

"That was quite anti-climatic." Pamela said as she walked over to them. She had a few cuts and bruises, and a nasty cut on her forehead. Jehudiel and Anna seemed uninjured, and Pamela smiled at Jehudiel when he placed his hand on her forehead and healed her. She winked at him and he blushed slightly at that.

"Let's hope everyone has it easy." Anna said. "It would be damn time no one dies." She said and Castiel frowned. Anna realized what she said and paled.

"Castiel, I'm so-"

"No, don't." He said. "We should go back." He said and looked at the Ring in his hand.

"So!" Pamela clapped her hands and everyone looked at her. "Pit stop on Mount Doom?" She said and the Heavenly Beings looked at her with confused frowns. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Angels." She muttered. "I have _got_ to introduce you to Lord of The Rings." The three exchanged glances before they shrugged.

"Let's go back. We mustn't linger out in the open." Jehudiel said and the others nodded.

All four of them hoped the others had just as much luck as they did.

They only hoped.

* * *

"You're a right _dick_, you know that?" Gabriel turned on his heel and looked at Hermione. Ron and Barachiel exchanged a look and took a step back.

"What?" Gabriel hissed lowly. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Gabriel with all the fury of a mother lioness about to defend her cub.

"After everything Ha – _Hadrian_ did for the world, for _you_, you dare treat him like that! His heart broke, damn it!" She snapped and Gabriel glared at her.

"He should have-"

"What Hadrian says he can't do something then he can't do something!" Hermione snapped and Gabriel flinched back. "For Heaven's sake, do you think he _wants_ to die?!"

"He just said-"

"He said he wanted _PEACE_, which is perfectly understandable if you ask me!" Hermione roared. "He knows he can't avoid it! He knows he can't make it better! He knows prophecies find a way to fulfill themselves and no matter how much I hate this, all we can do is fucking accept it and be there for him!" Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. "I love him! I never stopped loving him! He's like – He's like the brother I never had! Do you _really, HONESTLY _think I wouldn't give anything, _ anything _to save him?!" Gabriel bowed his head and looked to the side.

"He gave up." Gabriel hissed. "He gave up instead of trying to fight-"

"He didn't, mate." Ron said and Gabriel looked at him. "He didn't give up. He never gives up. He's fighting tooth and nail to finish this before his time to die comes. The prophecy says the he will die when the Gods of Old gather to decide to fate of the world." Gabriel's eyes widened slightly and he paled.

"I think it's pretty obvious what Hadrian is trying to do, brother." Barachiel said and Gabriel looked at him wide-eyed.

"I – I didn't –"

"Think. Yeah. You didn't _think_." Hermione hissed. "It didn't come to you that Hadrian's trying to gather the rings _before_ the Gathering of Gods. We heard nothing that would sound even remotely similar to it, so now he's trying to wrap everything up before it's too late for him. I don't doubt that somewhere in his heart he's hoping that if everything wraps up before the Gathering, so the Gods don't feel the need to gather to decide the fate of the world."

"Which would essentially make the first part of the Prophecy null and void." Ron said and Gabriel gulped.

"And _that_ could mean-"

"That maybe, _just maybe_, Hadrian wouldn't die." Hermione said. Gabriel swayed in his place for a second. His breath came short and Barachiel rushed over to steady him.

"Take it easy, brother. I'm sure that once we're done with this, you two will be able to sit down and talk about this. He'll forgive you for sure."

"I walked right past him." Gabriel whispered. "I promised I'd never hurt him! I promised I'd-"

"Gabriel, calm down." Barachiel insisted and Gabriel looked at him.

"What if something happens?! What if something happens to him or – or _me_ and the last thing I told him-"

"Stop right there." Hermione said and everyone looked at her. "Right now we have work to do. If we stay focused and handle this as quickly as possible we'll be back in an hour. _Then_ you'll think of a really, _really_ nice apology, make him a nice cup of mint tea and talk to him. For now _concentrate _and let's get this over with." Gabriel swallowed and nodded his head.

"Yeah." He said, nodded and swallowed again. "Yeah. Let's go." He said, turned on his heel and hurried forward towards an old gas pump. They entered the shop and the clerk looked up at them with a frown.

He looked out the window and saw that there was no car.

"How did _you_ get here?" he said.

"It's not important how we got here." Ron said. "What's important is that _you_ get your ass out of here as quickly as possible." The clerk frowned in confusion.

"Wait." He said and reached under the desk. "Is this a robbery?" Ron raised an eyebrow at him, Hermione snorted, and Gabriel and Barachiel exchanged a raised eyebrow look.

"No, son. Now pack up and leave. Things are about to get nasty." The clerk frowned deeper and in the moment Hermione frowned as well. She placed her hand on Ron's forearm and stepped in front of him as her wand slipped in her hand. She raised her wand and aimed it at the clerk.

"Lady, what are you-"

"Christo." Hermione snapped and the clerk hissed, his eyes going black.

"Smart little girl." He growled.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ron roared and the clerk fell on the ground dead.

"How did you know that would work?" Gabriel asked.

"The Avada Kedavra curse is basically a huge amount of evil intent; the intent to kill." Ron said as he rushed over to the window. "Fuck." He grunted as Demon after Demon appeared on the road, surrounding the shop slowly. Low growling of an engine reached their ears and Gabriel walked over to the window.

"It's him." He spoke lowly. "It's Pestilence." He growled and his Angelic War Weapon appeared in his hand. Barachiel followed suit and Ron and Hermione shared a look, before they shared a kiss.

"Just like the old times, right?" She said with a small smile and Ron smirked at her.

"Yeah, just like the old times."

"I'll take on Pestilence." Gabriel spoke lowly. "You keep the Demons at bay."

"Aye, aye, captain." Ron said and they pushed the door open. The moment they got out the Demons grinned.

"Let's dance." Gabriel said and the battle begun. Ron and Hermione were back to back, shooting curses left, right and center. Gabriel and Barachiel charged forward, slashing Demons as they ran into them. Pestilence stood behind them all with a grin on his face and a cloud of flies around him.

"Go!" Barachiel snapped just as he grabbed the head of a Demon, destroying his very essence. Gabriel heard Ron curse, but he dared not look back. He was on a mission. He had to finish this. He had to end it with Pestilence so that they could move on. Pestilence sneered at him and Gabriel impaled a Demon on his sword before he looked at Pestilence and sneered right back at him.

"You _will_ obey me, **_Theophanes._**" He growled as his eye grew gold and Pestilence's eyes widened.

"How do you-" Gabriel grinned darkly as he strolled towards Pestilence in an almost easy stroll. Pestilence backed away slowly.

"Gabriel, watch out!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Gabriel turned in time to see a Demon fall behind him. He caught sight of Ron being held against a wall and Hermione was some 20 meters away from him, holding her ground, although she was sporting a pretty big wound on her abdomen. Demons were falling around them and Ron managed to fight off the Demon that held him. Gabriel turned around quickly when Pestilence chuckled.

"You'll never win." He said and Gabriel glared at him.

"Oh, we will. _Trust me_. We will." He raised his hand and Pestilence was thrown back into his car. Gabriel appeared in front of him in a blink, grabbed his throat and raised him up effortlessly.

"Pity I can't kill you." He growled and Pestilence's eyes widened. Gabriel released his neck, grabbed his arm and looked at the ring with a single black stone. He grabbed it and pulled it off of Pestilence's finger. The Horseman choked up and the flies suddenly scattered into the four winds. Gabriel snorted and let him fall.

"DUCK!" He ducked on impulse and a Demon's head rolled on the ground. He looked behind himself and found Barachiel there. The older Archangel was breathing with slight difficulties. Gabriel got on his feet and ran over to Hermione who fell on her knees clutching her side.

"Barachiel, check Ron!" He snapped and Barachiel ran over to the Wizard.

"Let me look at that." Gabriel murmured as he kneeled beside Hermione. The Demons ran off when Pestilence was beaten.

"It's nothing serious." Hermione said and Gabriel snorted.

"Now I _know_ why you and Andy are friends." He murmured and Hermione giggled as Gabriel healed her. Ron ran over and hugged his wife tightly.

"You're fine." He rasped out and Hermione snorted.

"Course I am." She muttered and held on to him tightly.

"We're done here." Barachiel said and Gabriel looked at the Ring.

"I hope the others are done by now." Gabriel said and looked around at all the dead bodies.

"Let's burn this place and get the hell out of here." He murmured and stood up. Ron and Hermione just raised their wands when all of a sudden Gabriel and Barachiel tensed up.

"What in the-" Lonely clapping made Ron and Hermione tense up and turn on their heels, a second later they found themselves against the wall of the shop, unable to move.

"Hello, my brothers."

"Lucifer." Barachiel rasped out and took a defensive stance, while Gabriel frowned at him. Lucifer smiled at them calmly. "You've been pretty hard working lately." He said.

"Lucifer. I was hoping we'd run into you." Gabriel spoke lowly and Lucifer chuckled.

"Really now." He muttered and slowly walked over to stand in front of Gabriel. He looked him over and smiled again.

"You've grown, baby brother." He said and Gabriel scowled at him.

"And you're an even bigger asshole than you were eons ago." Gabriel growled and Lucifer smirked at him.

"You don't want to start a fight we me, Gabe. You really don't."

"You're the reason everything's going to Hell!"

"I'm the one who's trying to make everything right!" Lucifer snapped at Gabriel and the younger Archangel frowned at him.

"Father wouldn't want this, Lucifer." Barachiel said and Lucifer snorted.

"If he didn't want this then he never should have created these useless, hairless monkeys he so loves." He said and Gabriel growled. He raised his sword and attacked Lucifer, but the Fallen Archangel smirked and defended himself with his own sword.

"You're still as rash as ever, baby brother." Lucifer said with a smirk and Gabriel growled. He attacked Lucifer with the intent to kill him, pushing him back with every swing of his sword.

Lucifer chuckled and his eyes flashed before his stance changed and Gabriel suddenly found himself on the floor with his sword in Lucifer's hand.

"I came here to meet up with Pestilence." Lucifer said and flipped Gabriel's sword in his hand. "I must admit I'm pretty surprised with how you managed to beat him. You're good, Gabe. But you're still not good enough to beat me."

"Lucifer, stop this madness!" Barachiel shouted and Lucifer smirked at him.

"I don't think I will." He said and both swords vanished. "Now, you'll have to excuse me. I have a meeting to attend you're not invited to."

"Meeting?" Gabriel gasped. His guts sank as Lucifer chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You staged as Loki for quite some time. I wonder why you didn't get an invitation. I get why _I_ didn't get it; they're about to decide whether they should fight me or not, but _you_. Seems you're not as loved as you think you are."

"What meeting, Lucifer!" Gabriel snapped and Lucifer smiled darkly again.

"I'm just going to take care of competition." Lucifer said and wiggled his fingers at them.

"Tha!" He said and vanished. Ron and Hermione were released and they ran over to the Archangels.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Hermione asked in a panicky voice.

"The meeting of the Gods of Old." Barachiel gasped out.

"We need a map." Gabriel said. "We need a map right now!" He snapped, stood up and ran into the shop.

"Gabriel, we have no idea what we're looking for!" Hermione snapped.

"I need to find Hadrian! I need to know he's safe!" Gabriel said as he found a map and spread it over the floor.

"Can't you feel him?" Ron asked.

"He closed off our Bond. I can only feel Castiel." Gabriel said.

"Let me." Hermione said and kneeled beside the map. She ripped something from around her neck and Gabriel and Barachiel gapped when they saw a real diamond dangling off of a white gold chain.

"You carry that around just like that?" Barachiel asked and Hermione snorted.

"It was my grandmother's." She said. She took a deep breath and raised her hand so that the pendant dangled above the man. She started muttering something under her breath and a moment later the pendant started spinning wildly above the map. A few seconds later it flew right out of Hermione's hand and landed on the map. She frowned and so did Ron while Barachiel and Gabriel exchanged a confused look.

"For some reason I can't pinpoint the correct place." Hermione muttered.

"Can you estimate the radius?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Wait, what does this mean?" Gabriel asked.

"It means Hadrian is in a place that's blocking anything entering using magic and any magic from coming out." Hermione spoke and Gabriel lost his breath.

"Gabriel?" Barachiel asked and Gabriel looked at him. He was pale, his eyes were wide and his hands started shaking.

"How much – how much to do want to bet it's where the Gathering of Gods its taking place." He rasped out. Dread passed over them all.

"And Lucifer has your sword." Hermione whispered as her eyes widened.

"MOVE!" Ron roared and the two grabbed onto Gabriel and Barachiel.

'Hold on, Andy! We're coming!'

* * *

"That was so fucking _cool_!" Teddy said with a grin and Hadrian chuckled.

"Yeah. It was." He said and Dean and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Could you show less enthusiasm, please? I'm going to choke on all the _excitement_ you're radiating." Hadrian rolled his eyes at Dean's words.

"Alright. It _was_ cool for me to cast the Sonorus charms on all of you and leave to find Famine while you recited the Exorcism so that the whole bloody town heard you. Honestly I can't _wait_ for tomorrow's newspapers." He said sarcastically and the other three rolled their eyes.

"At least no one got hurt." Teddy said and Hadrian nodded.

"I just wish I was there when you took the ring." Sam muttered and looked at the ring in his hand. Hadrian gave it to him the moment they met up again for safekeeping.

"Oh no." Dead muttered when the Impala started halting a bit.

"Great." Hadrian muttered. "Just what we needed." He said as they came to a sharp stop. "It's basically the Biblical flood out there and we're stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"We could just Apparate-"

"No." Dean interrupted Teddy and the younger man rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving my baby here." He said, and Sam and Hadrian rolled their eyes.

"I think I see light up ahead." Sam said and squinted.

"I suppose our luck had to go good at _one_ point." Dean muttered. "Come on." He said and got out of the car. The others followed after him into the pouring rain. They ran into a cozy looking, somewhat retro hostel. Hadrian shivered and frowned when he felt a wave of _something_ wash over him and looked at Teddy. The younger wizard felt it too. Hadrian grabbed Dean's forearm and Teddy grabbed Sam's when the two started to walk towards the reception.

"I think we should turn around and go back to the car." Hadrian spoke lowly and the brothers looked at him in wonder.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Teddy said and the Hunters looked at him.

"Guys, we've just dealt with a bunch of Demons and a Horseman. _Everything_ feels bad right now." Dean said. "And that Biblical downpour out there isn't helping matters. We'll spend the night here, keep watch in shifts and leave as soon as the rain stops. We can't be far from Ilchester." He said and Teddy and Hadrian exchanged a look.

"Fine." Hadrian said. "I'm keeping first watch. Take only one room." Dean nodded and walked over to the reception while the other three looked around. Several times it happened that they saw one or two guests looking at them with interest.

"I _really_ don't like this." Hadrian muttered. Dean waved them over.

"Let's go. I'm dying to lay down." They walked over to their room and once they were in they locked the door.

"You taking the first shift, Andy?" Dean asked as he threw himself on the closest bed.

"Squeeze over, fatso." Sam said and Teddy and Hadrian chuckled.

"I think it's better if you shared with me, Sam." Teddy said and Sam blushed t the roots of his hair. "Dean's bigger than I am."

"Why don't you just connect the beds." Hadrian said and took a seat at the table with his wand on it. He spread his legs in front of himself, leaned lower in his chair, crossed his ankles, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "That way not one of you will be uncomfortable." All three (yes, even Dean) blushed at that and rushed to do so. Hadrian chuckled and shook his head.

'Idiots.' He thought.

"Night, Andy." Sam said.

"Night, Uncle Andy!"

"Wake me up for the second shift." Dean said.

"Will do. Sleep tight, boys." Hadrian said. Within minutes all three were asleep and a sad smile pulled on his face when Sam and Dean turned towards Teddy in their sleep and threw arms over him protectively. He sighed and looked out the window. Something flashed outside and he rubbed his eyes.

"I must be tired." He murmured and settled as comfortably as he could get in the chair. His heart ached for a second and he shook his head. He wanted to reopen the bonds, but if he were completely honest with himself, he didn't want to feel Gabriel right now.

He was still a bit hurt and angry with the way the Archangel reacted and he needed time to cool down a bit. He knew they were both alright. That much he could tell. He supposed they already had the two rings.

'Now we have all four of them.' He thought and looked at the Ring on his finger. It felt as though the weight of it tripled in the past weeks. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

He was afraid.

He was so afraid.

He didn't want to die.

He didn't want to leave everyone.

He didn't want to leave Castiel and Gabriel.

He didn't want that.

But it was bound to happen.

_'What is written in stone cannot be unwritten.'_ He thought and bowed his head slightly.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see a shadow move beside the window.

When he finally scented a strange scent in the air it was already too late.

And he fell asleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, boys!" Hadrian gasped in a breath when a bucket of cold water was spilled all over him and he bucked in his chair only to realize that he was tied to it. He was looking up at a smirking, dark skinned woman and behind here, behind three tables several different me were sitting and looking at him with slight glee in their eyes. He looked around and realized that Dean, Sam and Teddy were also there and that they were awake and glaring, just as wet and cold as he was.

He looked back at the woman and tensed up when he saw a dark red aura around her, and for a second her image distorted.

"Kali." He rasped out and she chuckled at him.

"Right at once." She said. "Welcome to the Gathering of Gods, kiddies." She said and walked over to a table to take a seat. The three tensed up at once and looked at Hadrian who simply bowed his head a little and glared at the Gods of Old.

Kali, Ganesh, Odin, Ra; just a few of the gathered.

They were all there.

And they were looking at him with something he couldn't place.

"We were just discussing what we should do with you." Odin spoke up and Hadrian looked at him. "We decided to wake you up so that you would at least get a chance to hear what will happen with you and your world."

"What right do you have to make those decisions." Hadrian growled lowly. "You're Ancient Gods. You've been long forgotten!"

"Silence!" Ra roared and Hadrian looked at him, his eyes flashing black. "We are Gods! You will address us with proper respect or you will meet your death!"

"Like _you_ could kill him." Dean snarled and Ra looked at him.

"You insolent-"

"He is correct, Ra." Buddha said, his eyes focused on Hadrian. "This one is not only a very powerful Wizard. He is also the Master Over Death; the Wielder of the Deathly Hallows. If we decide on fighting against Lucifer he might come in useful."

"What would you get from fighting Lucifer." Hadrian spoke lowly. "Most of you have been long forgotten. People no longer pray to you. Most of you have lost a majority of your powers because of that. If you were to face a regular Angel, you would meet your deaths. What hope do you have against a Fallen Archangel."

"We are Gods!" Hadrian's eyes snapped to Kali and she sneered at him. "A measly _Archangel_ is nothing compared to us."

"You may call yourself Gods, but look at you!" Hadrian roared. "You've been hiding in the shadows for _centuries_, feeding on human flesh! There are no people who celebrate you, no one to grant you the power you need! You would sooner beat one another than Lucifer!"

"And yet we managed to imprison the Master Over Death. A feat many said was impossible." Buddha said and Hadrian chuckled, while Teddy, Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances.

"It's easy to imprison _me_." Hadrian said. "A few sealing sigils and a power compressing spell." He looked around. "Great _Hunters_ you are."

"But if we manage to convince you to fight with us-"

"And if you win then _what_? I would be forced to stand aside while you bring chaos and destruction on Earth? Pick between two Evils? I don't think so."

"You need all the help you can _get_, you puny _mortal_." Ganesh said and Hadrian snorted.

"Not from _you_, Ganesh." He growled. In that moment low chuckling broke the stand-down and everyone tensed up. The four tensed up when they felt their binds break and the door behind them slammed open. Everyone stood up and looked at the man that just entered and Dean, Sam and Teddy froze when they heard Hadrian's voice hitch in his throat.

"Lucifer." He gasped out and the Fallen Archangel chuckled at them all.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a merry bunch." He said and everyone shivered.

"How did you-"

"I know everything, my dear Kali." Lucifer said as he walked around the room. "You all might _think_ yourselves _gods_, but you've forgotten that _you_ were created much later than us Angels. You're meager _vengeful spirits_ compared to us." He said as he walked into the middle of the room. Two swords materialized in his hands as he walked around the room.

"Now. I heard you're plotting to fight me." He said.

"We need to get out of here." Hadrian whispered. He sounded frightened. He sounded panicked.

"Let's scam." Sam muttered. Hadrian grabbed Dean's forearm while Sam took Teddy's hand in his and they slowly edged towards the door. They jumped in their placed when several pained screams reached their ears and they turned on their heels only to see that many Ancient Gods have already met their end.

"You _monster_!" Kali screamed at Lucifer.

"Run!" Hadrian snapped as Kali and Ganesh died. They ran out into the hallways and made their way towards the exit. They found the door only to find it locked.

"Can't you do something?!" Dean snapped. Hadrian raised his hand only to hiss and step back.

"I can't. Teddy?"

"Alohomora!" Teddy snapped with his wand raised but nothing happened.

"Fuck this." Dean growled, grabbed a chair and slammed it against the glass door. A crack appeared only to disappear a second later.

"We're trapped!" Sam snapped and they all tensed up and turned on their heels when low chuckling reached their ears.

"Lucifer."

"Hello, Sam." Lucifer smiled calmly at them, although he looked maniacal, with his burned out skin and covered in the blood of the Gods. "You're one hard to track guy." Lucifer said and Hadrian moved to stand in front of Sam, while Dean and Teddy took places beside him. Lucifer chuckled and shook his head.

"You know it's hopeless, don't you?" Lucifer said and Hadrian glared at him. "Sam _will_ accept me. Just because I can't seem to talk to him, he _is_ my true vessel and one day he _will_ say yes to me."

"Not if you can't reach him." Hadrian said. "Just like Michael can't reach Dean, you can't reach Sam. So why don't you just go back to the Pit and make peace with yourself." Lucifer smiled at him calmly and tilted his head to the side.

"Now, why would I do that. All I have to do is kill the three of you and force Sam to say yes. Michael will bring Dean back, I'm sure. And I'll have no problem summoning Death once you're gone, Master Over Death." Hadrian frowned at him and Lucifer clicked his tongue.

"You're the reason I'm not able to summon Death and since you've conveniently made yourself untraceable I had to sit to the side and wait for you to pop up somewhere." He smiled and raised the two Angelic War Weapons. "I even made sure I couldn't be deterred." Hadrian's guts sunk.

"Whose – whose is the second sword?" He rasped out and Sam, Dean and Teddy paled.

"My dear baby brother was kind enough to borrow it to me." Lucifer said ad Hadrian paled, his breath hitching in his throat and heart skipping a beat. 'This is it.' He thought. 'This is the end.' He was suddenly pulled back and Sam and Dean were standing in front of him with their guns aimed at Lucifer.

"You're not laying a finger on him." Sam growled lowly.

"Get your ass out of here or I swear I'll load you so full of bullets you'll be shitting holy margaritas for the rest of your life." Dean growled. Lucifer only laughed at them before Sam, Dean and Teddy suddenly met the walls, unable to move.

"HADRIAN!" The three shouted when Lucifer focused on Hadrian.

"Say your prayers, Master Over Death." Lucifer said. In that moment a loud explosion shook the building and Hadrian met the floor, covering his head with his hands to protect himself from the glass that rained around him.

"Stand down, Lucifer."

"Gabriel!" Sam, Dean and Teddy shouted in relief and Hadrian raised his head when a strong hand gripped his forearm. His eyes met Gabriel's relieved ones and a small smile pulled on his lips.

"I'm not letting you die." Gabriel whispered and Hadrian looked at the sword in his hand. 'Must be Barachiel's.' He thought and Gabriel raised his head to look at Lucifer. The older Archangel chuckled and Gabriel frowned.

"You failed to hurt me earlier, baby brother. What makes you think you'll manage to do so now?" Lucifer said.

"Because _now_ I'm serious." Gabriel growled and attacked Lucifer. Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat.

"Come on, young one." He gasped and looked at Barachiel who appeared by his side. Sam, Dean and Teddy fell down and scrambled to their feet, running over to Barachiel.

"We need to get Andy out of here." Sam said. Gabriel managed to push Lucifer back and out of sight, but the sounds of battle still reached their ears.

"No. I can't leave him here." Hadrian rasped out.

"Hadrian, Lucifer has Gabriel's sword! You can't stay here!" Dean snapped, grabbed Hadrian's hand and pulled him along. They ran out of the hostel and into the pouring rain.

"NO!" Hadrian snapped and ripped his arm out of Barachiel's and Dean's holds.

"Andy-"

"I can't!" Hadrian snapped as tears filled his eyes. "I just – I can't!" He turned on his heel and ran into the hostel again.

"Hadrian!" Dean shouted and ran after him, only to run into an invisible wall.

_'I'm sorry. But I cannot allow you to pass.'_ A whisper caressed their ears and for a second they thought they saw a shadow of an old man in front of them.

"HADRIAN!" Dean roared and hit his fists against the invisible wall.

"We need to find another way in!" Teddy shouted in panic.

"Come on! There must be something!" Sam snapped and they broke into a run.

'Don't die, Andy! Please! We need you! DON'T DIE!"'

* * *

Hadrian looked around, trying to locate Gabriel and Lucifer. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, his palms were sweaty and he was breathing as if he ran a marathon, but he couldn't back away.

He couldn't.

He couldn't leave Gabriel alone to fight Lucifer.

He heard the sound of sword meeting sword and ran in its direction only to run into the dining room in time to see Lucifer push Gabriel away. Gabriel hit the ground and his sword skidded away from him.

"Gabriel!" Hadrian shouted and summoned the sword into his hand. He ran forward and attacked Lucifer only for the Archangel to defend himself with his swords crossed above his head.

"So eager to die?" He asked with a smirk and Hadrian growled at him.

"The only one to die will be _you, _you spoiled, self-centered son of a BITCH!" Hadrian roared and attacked Lucifer with renewed vigor.

"Hadrian!" Gabriel shouted and stood up only to be pushed into a wall. Invisible shackles held him back as he watched Hadrian and Lucifer fight.

Hadrian's form was perfect. It was like he was born to wield a sword, but Lucifer had an advantage. Not only was he wielding two swords, but unlike Hadrian he wasn't tired and drained. He wasn't on the verge of a panic attack. He wasn't fighting to protect someone.

He was fighting to kill.

Gabriel whined as he tried to get free of his bindings. He almost laughed in triumph when he managed to free his legs and moved on to his arms.

"You're good, Master Over Death." Lucifer said as they stopped fighting for a moment. He took a few steps back and lowered his swords while Hadrian frowned at him, with his sword held in front of him. He was pale and covered in sweat, and his breathing was shallow and quick.

'Damn it!' Gabriel cursed and his left arm came free.

"But I'm afraid that won't be enough." Lucifer hissed and his eyes turned silver. Gabriel gasped and his eyes widened when Lucifer turned quickly and threw his sword at him.

"NO!" Hadrian snapped and raised his hand stopping the sword mid flight.

But that mere moment was enough.

"HADRIAN, NOOOO!" Gabriel screamed. Hadrian choked on blood and looked up in Lucifer's eyes. He was close; so close. His ice cold breath fanned over Hadrian's cheeks as Gabriel's Angelic Sword stuck out from his back.

Lucifer chuckled and pulled the sword out to move back. Hadrian fell on his knees, his hands on his stomach and shocked eyes gazing at the blood overflowing his clasped hands.

In that moment Sam, Dean, Teddy and Barachiel ran into the room, and screams of pure sorrow and pain filled the room.

Lucifer chuckled and took a few steps back.

"See you later, kiddies." He said and vanished allowing Gabriel's sword to hit the ground with a clang.

"Hadrian!" Gabriel screamed when he was free at last and ran over to Hadrian in time to catch him as he fell forward. He cradled the smaller man to his chest, rocking them back and forth, feeling as though someone ripped his heart ut of his chest.

"Baby, look at me." He rasped out as Hadrian struggled to breathe. "Look at me, that's it. We'll fix you up. We'll fix you up right away."

"HADRIAN!" Several pops made everyone look around only to see Castiel, Hermione, Ron, Pamela and Jehudiel appear around them. Castiel ran over to Hadrian and Gabriel, and kneeled beside Gabriel. His face was a mask of shock and fear as they watched Hadrian's blood, his life essence flow over his hands.

"It's – It's too late-" He rasped out.

"No, no, no, don't say that." Gabriel whispered through tears. He was running his hand through Hadrian's hair, brushing it away from his face. "You're not dying. The – the wound isn't even-" He choked when he looked at Hadrian's wound.

Hadrian chuckled lowly and looked at Gabriel and Castiel with a loving look.

"You said you'd live for us." Castiel rasped out and tears filled his eyes. Tears trailed down Hadrian's cheeks as he reached up with one hand. His Mates grabbed on it and held on for dear life.

"I'm sorry." Hadrian rasped out as his eyes started to dull. A wave of darkness washed over them and the air grew heavy as the space beside the three Mates rippled and an old man dressed in a black suit and leaning on a walking stick appeared beside them. Hadrian looked at him and chuckled lowly.

"Hello… old friend." He whispered and the man chuckled. He kneeled beside Hadrian and placed his hand on Hadrian's shoulder. No one could move. They were all frozen to their places.

The huge pressure that settled over them made it almost impossible for them to breathe.

"It's time to go." He said and everyone's eyes widened when they realized who it was.

"Death." Gabriel gasped out and Death looked at him with a small, understanding smile.

"You need to let go of him." Death said. "This is his Destiny."

"No." Gabriel rasped out.

"You can't take him. You can't take him from us." Castiel rasped out and Death sighed.

"I am sorry. But it must be this way." He said and Hadrian choked on his blood, convulsing in Gabriel's arms as his body fought to draw in a breath.

Sam, Dean and Teddy were on their knees, holding on to each other in pain as they cried. Barachiel and Jehudiel stood to the side with solemn looks on their faces. Hermione, Ron and Pamela were wrapped in each other's arms, holding on for dear life.

"No." Gabriel rasped out as tears streamed down his face. "Please – please don't take him – please – " Hadrian's eyes dulled and he slowly relaxed in Gabriel's arms.

Blood slowly stopped flowing.

Skin grew pale.

Light shut down in once vivid emerald eyes.

And time seemed to stop.

"No!" Gabriel and Castiel cried when Hadrian's body grew lax and his hand slipped from theirs. Death smiled sadly and closed his eyes.

"It is done." He rasped out and vanished.

Cries of sorrow and pain filled the air as they grieved. The rain fell harder and thunder clashed. Castiel hid his face in Gabriel's back as the Archangel leaned over Hadrian hugging him as tightly as he could.

"What the-" Someone rasped out and Gabriel and Castiel moved back when Hadrian's body seemed to vibrate.

"No." Gabriel whispered when the body of their beloved started to disappear. "No!" He shouted as Barachiel and Jehudiel grabbed him and Castiel, and pulled them away from Hadrian's disappearing body.

With an explosion of incredible power Hadrian's body turned into a swirl of black dust and vanished in the wind.

All that was left was the Invisibility cloak, the Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand and a necklace.

And searing, hot pain in the hearts of those that remained.

**"HADRIAN!"**

* * *

**One more chapter and then this Book will be done.**

**Hope you liked it and that's you'll leave a comment!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	12. Do Not Stand On My Grave And Cry

**THE SONG FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER IS 'MY IMMORTAL' COPYRIGHTED BY EVENESCANCE. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO IT.**

* * *

Everything was quiet. The rain was falling as if it would never stop. It was barely past noon, but there was no way to say.

Chuck's house was dressed in silence; silence and quiet suffering.

Bobby was sitting at Chuck's desk with a glass of scotch in his hand. Barachiel and Jehudiel were on the couch, and Anna was in the armchair with Chuck sitting on the armrest, their fingers entwined on his thigh.

"I can't believe he's gone." Anna rasped out and Bobby snorted.

"I can." He said. He exed the drink and poured another glass. His eyes were full of tears and his beard failed to hide the paleness of his cheeks. His hands were shivering slightly and his head was bowed.

"There is nothing we can say to ease this for you-"

"Then don't say anything." Bobby interrupted Barachiel with a strict look. "I lost a man who was like a brother to me. Dean and Sam lost a brother. Castiel and Gabriel lost their Mate. Don't say anything." He took a sip again.

"It wasn't-"

"It was no one's fault." Chuck interrupted Jehudiel. "Hadrian – He knew it would happen. He was at peace with it. The pain won't fade. The emptiness will never be filled. But we can't falter now. Do you think he would want that?"

"We know that he wouldn't." Bobby growled and glared at Chuck. "Shut your trap and let us grieve! We have the right to do at least that much!" Chuck frowned and bowed his head while Anna just squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Grieving won't bring him back." He rasped out and Bobby snorted before he exed his sixth glass that day.

"No." He said. "But if I drink enough maybe I'll be able to forget." He said and poured another cup. He looked at it and looked towards the sky.

'For you, Harry.' He thought and a single tear escaped his eye. 'I sure as hell hope you're in a better place, you idjit. I sure hope so.'

* * *

Dean entered his and Sam's bedroom and his heart clenched. Sam was on the bed with Teddy in his arms. The younger man buried his face in Sam's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Dean swallowed and walked over to take a seat on the bed with his back turned to Sam.

"Dean-"

"He's gone, Sammy." Dean rasped out and tilted his head back. "We failed. He's gone." Sam swallowed difficultly and looked at Teddy's head.

"We tried our best, Dean." Sam said. His voice was raspy and filled with pain. They lost their brother. They lost their friend. They lost the man who gave his all to protect them constantly. The man they failed to protect in return.

"Then why do I feel like we could have done _more_?" Dean rasped out. "Why do I feel like we failed him?" He bowed his head and Sam reached over, his fingers touching his shoulder. Dean tensed up and looked at Sam over his shoulder. He swallowed and looked at Teddy. "Is he-"

"He finally managed to fall asleep." Sam said and Dean nodded. He stood up and took off his jacket and plaid shirt, leaving only his black t-shirt on. He walked over to the armchair and was about to take a seat.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked. He would have moved had he not worried he would wake Teddy.

"There's not enough place." Dean said his back still turned to Sam. And Sam knew why. He knew his brother better than Dean knew himself. He knew Dean avoided physical contact because he _knew_ it would break him, and Dean never allowed himself to break.

"Dean, please-"

"Dean?" Said man turned on his heel when Teddy spoke up in a small voice.

"Teddy-"

"Please-" Teddy whimpered and Dean's heart clenched harder than ever. Teddy pushed himself closer to Sam and the Hunter looked at Dean with imploring eyes. Dean swallowed heavily and slowly moved towards the bed. He toed off his shoes and climbed the bed crawling over to lay hesitatingly behind Teddy. He tried to settle so that he wasn't touching Teddy, but the younger man suddenly turned in Sam's arms, grabbed Dean with one arm while he held on to Sam's hand with the other and pulled Dean close. He buried his face in Dean's chest and Sam moved closer.

Ever so slowly Dean moved his arm so that it rested over Teddy and placed his hand on Sam's waist while Sam's rested on Dean's, and Teddy was snuggled between them his back spooned by Sam and his face hidden in Dean's chest.

Dean squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tears started to gather in them and his breath started coming short. Sam swallowed and the grip he had on Dean tightened. Teddy wrapped one arm around Dean's stomach and their legs entwined slowly.

"He's gone." Teddy whimpered and Dean gasped. His eyes opened and the tears he tried so hard to hold back started falling. His eyes met Sam's and he saw the tears trailing down his cheeks. Teddy's tears were wetting his shirt and yet he didn't care.

He couldn't make himself care.

They lost him.

They lost him forever.

His eyes opened making him wonder when he closed them when he felt Sam lean his forehead against his.

"It's okay, big brother." Sam whispered and Dean's tears ran harder. Sam didn't call him big brother since – since _ever_. "He's still with us. I'm sure he is." Sam said, although his voice was breaking. He was shivering just as much as Dean did.

It wasn't cold outside. It was the coldness in their hearts. It was the coldness left behind when they lost their friend and brother.

Dean swallowed and looked down at Teddy. He raised his hand and entwined it in Teddy's hair. He leaned down slightly and kissed the crown of Teddy's head. He then looked up at Sam. The younger Hunter leaned over and brushed his lips over the corner of Dean's lips. He then leaned their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

The pain was still fresh.

Too fresh.

Their hearts were filled with sorrow.

Their eyes were filled with tears.

Not even the fact that they had each other could lessen that pain and sorrow.

Nothing could.

Losing someone whom you've sworn to protect just as much as they swore to protect you leaves an emptiness that can't be filled with anything.

Sam's and Dean's fingers entwined and they rested their joint hands on Teddy's thigh.

Teddy's hands fisted in Dean's shirt and he let go of a wavering breath.

Maybe someday they would be able to say they were fine, but now?

They were nowhere near fine.

But at least they had each other.

At least they had each other.

* * *

Castiel looked up from where he was sitting on the bed.

The bed they shared with Hadrian just a few days ago.

His eyes were gazing at Gabriel's back. The Archangel was standing by the window with his arms wrapped around him. He was shivering and Castiel _knew_ there were tears streaming down his cheeks without needing to see it.

He knew, because he was crying as well.

He was crying.

His heart was breaking.

Hadrian's last moments were constantly running through his mind.

He looked at his hands.

He had yet to wash them.

There was Hadrian's blood on them.

It dried and crusted, but Castiel could still see it as it was not even a day ago.

A part of him wished he could go back to how he was before he met Hadrian, before he knew this kind of pain, this kind of suffering.

He looked at Gabriel again.

He wanted to reach out.

He wanted to touch him.

He wanted to hold him.

He wanted to be held by him.

But he couldn't make a sound.

He couldn't even feel him.

Gabriel closed off completely.

Castiel couldn't feel him.

And it made his heart break even more.

He stood up on shaky legs and made a slow step forward. He raised his hand trying to reach for Gabriel, but even though he was just a few steps away from him it felt as if he was miles away.

Thunder clashed and Castiel's breath caught in his throat, as his knees failed him.

"Castiel!" Suddenly, Gabriel's arms were around him and he was looking at him with wide, pain filled, worried eyes. "Cas? Castiel, talk to me. Damn it, Cas!" Gabriel cried out as tears ran harder down his cheeks.

"Why did you close me off?" Castiel rasped out and Gabriel's breath hitched in his throat. "Why can't I feel you? Why are you leaving me alone?" Gabriel could only stare at him wide-eyed with his lips open in shock. Castiel cried harder as he raised his hands and fisted them in Gabriel's shirt on his arms. "Why are you leaving me alone?"

In that moment Gabriel pulled him close and buried his face in Castiel's neck, hugging him as close as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Castiel." Gabriel gasped out as they rocked together on the floor. "I'm so sorry." Castiel raised his shaking hands and hugged Gabriel tightly, holding on for dear life.

* * *

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real;**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

* * *

"He's gone, Gabriel." Castiel murmured and Gabriel squeezed him tighter. "We didn't even – We didn't even say goodbye. We didn't -…" He choked up and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, burying his face in Gabriel's shoulder. "We've only just found him. Why did he have to die?!" He shouted in Gabriel's shoulder and the Archangel cupped the back of his head, entwining his fingers in his hair.

"I don't know, Cas." He gasped out. "I don't know."

* * *

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**

* * *

"We didn't even – I thought we'd at least have more time with him." Gabriel gasped out as he held on to Castiel with all his might.

It hurt.

It hurt something awful.

It hurt because they only had a few short months with each other.

It hurt because even though they were together Gabriel knew, he simply _knew_ they could have had so much more.

They could have had so much more.

It hurt because the only vivid memory in his mind was of Hadrian dying in his and Castiel's arms.

It hurt because they didn't tell him they loved him.

It hurt because the last thing he told them was that he was sorry.

* * *

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**

* * *

Sorry that it happened that way.

Sorry that he couldn't stay.

Sorry that he – that he broke the promises he gave them.

It hurt.

Because the last thing they felt over the Bond was pain and fear and sorrow.

* * *

**I held your hand through all of these years.**

* * *

It hurt.

It hurt more than anything ever did.

Or could.

* * *

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light.**

**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind.**

* * *

They were lying on the floor, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Gabriel's head was resting on top of Castiel's. Tears dried on their cheeks.

Even though they could feel each other, they felt empty.

A great peace was missing.

A great place in their hearts was left empty, and nothing will ever be able to fill it.

Nothing and no one.

No matter how much time will pass.

No matter if they survive this or not.

Nothing will be able to fill the void left behind by Hadrian's death.

No matter how many times they said to themselves that he's gone, that he's not coming back.

Nothing will fill the void in their hearts.

Nothing.

* * *

**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**

**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.**

* * *

Hermione swallowed heavily and her hands shivered.

She looked up at Ron and Pamela. They were looking at the book she held in her arms.

_The Tales Of Beetle The Bard_

"Everything has come full circle." She said. Her voice was wavering and her eyes were filled with tears. "Voldemort died for power. Dumbledore died for love. Harry – Harry greeted Death as an Old friend. Everything came full circle."

"But what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It could mean a lot of things, Ron." She said and placed the book on the tea table. "Harry was the Master Over Death. His body is gone. Heaven knows what will happen now." She said.

"We need to finish what we started." Pamela said. "We cannot allow his death to be in vain no matter what happens.

"And we won't." Ron said and the two nodded. "We won't."

* * *

They were all there, gathered in the backyard of Chuck's house. They set up a small bonfire. The Elder Wand and Hadrian's necklace were lying on the neatly folded Invisibility Cloak and the fire was slowly burning them. Castiel and Gabriel were standing in the front, firmly holding each other's hand. Sam and Dean stood on either side of Teddy, their fingers entwined. Bobby, Anna and Chuck stood to the side. Ron and Hermione had their arms wrapped around Pamela. Barachiel and Jehudiel were in the back.

They were all quiet.

The rain stopped falling, but the sky was still clouded.

No stars shone in the sky.

There was no light but the light of the fire. Their faces were shrouded in shadows.

Their hearts ached for the one they lost. They tensed up slightly when Chuck took a few steps forward. Castiel and Gabriel looked at him when he raised his hands and offered them the Four Rings. They were connected now.

"We must finish what he started." He said and the two looked him in the eyes. Gabriel raised his hand and took the Rings.

He then looked at the fire and nodded slightly.

"And we will." He said. "We will."

Chuck nodded and looked at the fire again.

As the flames rose towards the sky, Hermione took a few steps forward, with 13 white lilies in her hands. She placed them in the fire and took a step back. Tears streamed down her face as she slowly started to speak.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there, I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond glints on the snow. I am the sunlight that ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn's rain. When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush; of quiet birds in circled flight, I am the soft star that shines at night."

The clouds parted and the moon shone down upon them. They looked up and a gentle breeze caressed their faces and ruffled their hair.

_Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die._

* * *

**Damn it, I cried while writing this. I had to stop at least ten times.**

**Hope you liked it though.**

**Tell me what you think and if you want me to write the third book. I'm thinking about just leaving it here, so…**

**Tell me what you think!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	13. Death's Rising

There was nothing around him but darkness; endless darkness.

He knew nothing.

Not his name.

Not who he was.

And he was at peace.

He couldn't even feel his body.

Peace was the only thing he actually felt.

**_"Open your eyes."_** A voice reached him from the distance. He ignored it. He didn't care about it. All he cared about was this perfect peace. As much as he cared he could spend eternity in this perfect peace.

As much as he _knew_ a million years could have already passed.

**_"Open your eyes, Hadrian."_**

Hadrian.

That sounded somehow familiar.

**_"Wake up, Hadrian. This isn't where you belong."_**

Why?

Why wouldn't this peace be where he belonged?

It was perfect?

This perfect quiet.

This perfect peace.

Why couldn't he stay?

**_"The World needs you, Hadrian. _****_They_****_ need you."_**

They?

Who are they?

He didn't have anyone?

He never had anyone or anything.

Why would someone need him anyway?

He was nothing.

Just a quiet, peaceful existence.

Why would someone need him?

**_"You promised, Hadrian. You promised to die for the world. You promised to _****_die_****_ for the World and _****_live_****_ for _****_them_****_."_**

Die for the World?

Why would he die for the World he didn't know?

_Did_ he?

Did he die for the world?

Was he _dead_?

'But I'm not dead.' That thought passed through his mind and all of a sudden the peace was broken. A loud heartbeat broke the silence and a painful breath filled his lungs.

'No!' He fought against the flood of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. 'No! I don't want this!' He tried the fight against it but he couldn't.

_"Death is only the next great adventure, Harry."_

A voice whispered from somewhere and his breath hitched in his throat. His hands fisted and his body cramped up.

_"Harry, you're a great wizard you know?"_

_"I'm not as good as you."_

_"Me? Books! And cleverness! There are more important things. Friendship and bravery and – oh Harry, be careful!"_

'Stop! Stop this! I don't want this!' The darkness became suffocating. Thousands of voices overlapped and whispered around him.

**_"Open your eyes, Hadrian! Wake up!"_**

_"For you? You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you? You may be the Chosen One, mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that."_

He choked up and pulled in on himself.

**_"They are waiting for you, Hadrian. All of them. They are all waiting for you to come back. Wake up!"_** His heart burst and all these different emotions flooded him, leaving him breathless.

_"Dean, you know I don't particularly care how embarrassed you are, so spit it out."_

_"You know, even though you look beautiful you're really, really, really-"_

_"Irritatingly right?"_

_"Annoying!"_

'Dean?' He thought and images of hard yet emotion filled hazel eyes flashed in his mind.

_"You go fixing everyone right up like you're a damn reincarnation of Mother Teresa but when it comes to someone wanting to help_ **_you_**_ for a change, you pull back like a fucked up coward!" _

**_"They are calling for you, Hadrian. Wake up. Wake up before it's too late."_**

'I can't! I can't wake up! I don't want to! I don't!'

_"We're here if you need us. We're a family and family looks out for each other." _

'Sammy?' He thought and his heart clenched again. A sheepish smile and doe like eyes gazed at him in his memory, and strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

_"And now you're afraid the nightmares would come back. I don't know if it will help any, but if you want you can sleep with me tonight."_

**Do not stand at my grave and weep.**

He felt tears gather in his eyes and his heart ached.

**_"Wake up, Hadrian. It's time."_**

'I'm not Hadrian! I'm not! Leave me alone! Why does it hurt so much?! Make it stop! Make it STOP!'

_"I'm not a good man to get involved with, Castiel."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"All I've ever brought to anyone is sorrow, worry and pain."_

_"No. That's not true."_

_"Castiel-"_

_"You've set us all free and I swear I'll find a way to set you free as well." _

In that moment endlessly blue eyes flashed in his mind and a feeling of warmth and _love_ enveloped him in a tight embrace.

'Cas?' He thought as the pain started to subside. 'Castiel?'

**I am not there, I do not sleep.**

_"How can you do this? How can you hold on to hope when the situation is more than just desperate?"_

_"Because we're all together; because now we have each other. We each have our strengths and weaknesses. Sam, Dean and Bobby are human; that means that they'll be counting on Anna and the three of us to make sure they always come back in one piece since they just have so much luck."_

_"I don't know how I'll react once we come face to face with Lucifer or Michael, but I know you two will be there to remind me what we're fighting for. Castiel with his logic, you with your sympathy and understanding, Anna will mother us all and Bobby will make sure we're well informed about everything and anything, while Sam and Dean fight over who'll get to do the dirty work."_

_"We'll always be there to save one another." _

'Gabriel?'

**_"Live for them, Hadrian. Live!"_**

A loud _noise_ filled the air. Like a high pitched whistle.

His hands covered his ears and he choked back a sob.

**_"Live for them!"_**

His eyes snapped open and bright light blinded him.

**I am a thousand winds that blow.**

_"Ron and I would never get this far without you, Harry. You're our brother no matter what. You are the godfather of our daughter. We need you. Come back to us."_

**I am the diamond glints on the snow.**

_"You were the only one who saw my strength, ya idjit. I sure hope you know that. We need ya. Come back."_

**I am the sunlight that ripened grain.**

_"You're my godfather. You always took care of me even when you weren't right there beside me. Please. Please don't leave me alone. Please come back."_

**I am the gentle autumn's rain.**

_"I would still be in that dark place if it weren't for you, Andy. No matter what, you're my brother. Sammy and I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. Come back. We – I need you."_

**When you awaken in the morning's hush,**

_"You helped me out of my shell, Andy. You made this hard life bearable. Please, come back. Dean and I and everyone will be lost without you. Please come back."_

**I am the swift uplifting rush;**

_"You are a true Hero, Hadrian Prewitt. You saved my life despite your distrust towards Archangels and Angels. Thank you."_

**Of quiet birds in circled flight,**

_"You're not all that bad, Master Over Death. You saved Barachiel and ignored my distrust. You are a good man. Don't abandon my brothers, Hadrian Prewitt. Gabriel and Castiel will die without you."_

**I am the soft star that shines at night.**

_"We're devastated without you, Hadrian. I remember how you risked your health to bring back my memories. You risked everything for us. Please come back. Come back."_

**Do not stand at my grave and cry.**

_"Don't leave us alone, Hadrian. Gabriel and I won't be able to survive without you. You're our heart. Please come back. I love you. Please. I promised to save you. Please. Come back to us."_

**I am not there.**

_"Come back to us, Hadrian. I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry for getting angry for something you couldn't change. I'm sorry for hurting you. Come back. Please."_

**I did not die.**

**_"Wake up, CADFAEL!"_**

And everything stopped hurting.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Emerald eyes opened and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Death?" He rasped out and looked around. He hissed and gripped his head when memories flooded his mind. Two strong hands gripped his shoulders and held him up. His eyes snapped open and he took in a deep breath, looking in Death's black eyes.

"Take it easy. The transition is always painful." He swallowed and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked. The grass under his feet looked soft and glowed like emeralds. The mountains in the distance were covered in glimmering snow. The sky above them was as blue as sapphires. They were standing beside a tall tree and its leaves looked like rubies. The small river that flowed beside them looked like see-through, molten silver and the Sun in the sky glowed like gold.

"We are in the world between worlds." Death said and looked around. "Or one of them at least." He said and smiled at him. "The Old Death always brings the New Death here for the transition." He swallowed and nodded slightly. His heart was aching. The Bond was still there but it was beyond strained, and even then he could feel it. He could feel _their_ pain. Tears stung his eyes.

"Will they ever forgive me for this?" Death's eyes saddened, but a small smile pulled on his lips.

"This was your destiny. They will understand."

"But I can no longer be with them." Tears escaped his eyes. "If I become Death I can't-"

"Now, now." Death smirked slightly and he looked at him in surprise. "Whoever said that?"

"But – The Laws of the Ultimate – "

"Death may be the Ultimate Creature, but I am also part of the World." Death said and he frowned in confusion.

"Does that mean-"

"I am an Archangel." Death said. "An Archangel of Death, yes, but _still_ an Archangel. And Archangels-"

"Can walk among the living as long as the living don't know." He rasped out and Death smiled at him with praise.

"That's right."

"So – So I can go back?" He asked as joy filled his heart and Death laughed merrily.

"Yes. You can go back. Why do you think there are so many Reapers out there? Former Deaths created the Reapers so that they could spend time with those they loved." He frowned slightly and looked at Death when his eyes darkened.

"But – But where is _your_ family?"

"Long gone." Death said and looked around. "Unlike you I did not fall in love with Immortal creatures. I fell in love with a mortal woman. Our descendants are long gone as well. I have nothing tying me to the world of the Living anymore." He frowned slightly.

"I am sorry." He said and Death chuckled.

"I will meet them again." Death said and he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "The moment you take my place I will move on to the next great adventure."

He looked around and into the sky. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Bond.

"Why can't they feel me?" He asked.

"You _did_ die, son." Death said with slight amusement. "'Til Death do us part and all that nonsense." He chuckled at that and looked at Death again.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked and Death sighed with a small, calm smile on his face.

"I have been ready for this ever since I gave the Three Markings Of Death to the Three Brothers." Death said and looked at him from under his eyebrows. "The question is are _you_ ready?" He looked at the mountains in the distance. A moment later a small smile pulled on his lips and he nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready." Death smiled and moved to stand directly in front of him. He offered him his hand and he accepted it.

Not a moment later a wave of power spread from their joint hands and both were left breathless. Death's eyes turned completely black, his skin paled and black veins appeared under his skin.

_"Ego Abaddon, Archangeli Mortis, abdicamus in hoc titulo, iure et potestate mea, et non inveni illum conferre tione dignum est."_ (I, Abaddon, the Archangel of Death, hereby renounce my title, my status and my power, and bestow them upon the one I found worthy of taking my place.)Three pairs of black wings appeared behind him, spreading freely and casting a shadow on everything around them. He noticed many men and women appearing around them one by one their eyes wide with wonder.

"_Vos Cadfael Domine clademque mortis, potestas mortum accipere?" _(Do you, Cadfael, Master Over Death, accept the power over Death?) He swallowed and nodded.

_"Ago."_ (I do.)

_"Tu iura honorari Codex Potestatibus?" _ (Do you swear to honor the Code of the Powers That Be?) He shivered when the dark veins under Death's skin started to disappear and he saw them climbing up his own skin. He swallowed and looked up in Death's eyes.

_"Ago."_

_"Tu iura honorari Codex universi?"_ (Do you swear to honor the Code of the Universe?) Death's wings started to dissipate. Feathers floated on the wind that twirled around them. A flash of pain ran up his spine and he winced.

_"Ago."_ He pressed through his teeth and Death smiled slightly as the blackness in his eyes started to fade.

_"Tu iura in propria sine scrupulo tueantur officium tuum?"_ (Do you swear to uphold your duty without personal involvement?)

_"Ago."_ Death's skin gained color again. His form started to change as he started to reverse into a normal soul again.

_"Tu iura tuenda aut ordine iudicii diem pervenit usque ad locum, qui aufert tibi?"_ (Do you swear to uphold the Order until another takes your place or the Judgment Day arrives?) He swallowed and nodded.

_"Ago."_ In that moment the power exploded around them and the Reapers that gathered to witness the birth of New Deathshielded their faces from the waves of raw power that washed over them.

_"Tunc erit tibi ut amodo Cadfael, Archangeli Mortis, ordinis custos et Mors Domini. Unde scriptum erat, ita erit!"_ (Then from this moment on you shall be known as Cadfael, Archangel of Death, the Guardian of the Order, and Lord Death. So it was written, so it shall be done!) The skies darkened and a tornado like wind appeared around them.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was a small smile on Abaddon's lips.

_"Thank you, Cadfael. I hope your new life will be happier than mine ever was."_

* * *

He opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. He stood up from where he was kneeling on the ground on one knee and looked around.

The Reapers all looked at him with almost weary expressions.

He looked at each face in front of him before he looked at the sky. The clouds were clashing and the wind was still blowing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The first breath of his new life.

The Reapers got down on one knee and bowed their heads when they saw their new Lord and Master turn to his true form. Magnificent, beautiful black wings sprung from his back, his black, tight tunic danced slightly around his lithe, muscled body, his skin glowed like moonlight, the black veins only accenting his beauty and his black eyes shone like the star covered sky.

**_"I am Cadfael, the Archangel of Death, the Guardian of the Order of All Things, and Lord Death. I am Death."_**

The Reapers stood and their backs straightened when they felt new power cursing through their veins. Their eyes glowed and joy filled their hearts.

They cheered as the sky cleared and the golden sun shone down upon them.

This was a new dawn.

A new day.

A new future.

**_"Go. Uphold your duties. Do not let your hearts be burdened with worry. The threat to the Order will be handled swiftly. Today you have witnessed Death's Rising."_** His eyes flashed and a shiver of excitement passed down their backs when a determined gleam entered their Lord's eyes.

**_"And soon enough the World will witness a new day."_** The Reapers vanished one by one. Once he was alone he turned and a grand doorway appeared behind him. As it slowly started to open a small smirk covered his lush, full lips.

Soon the time would come.

Soon the Order of the World will be reinstated.

Everything will soon go back to how it's supposed to be.

A new day will soon come.

A whisper echoed in his ears and his smirk grew.

'Call all you want, Lucifer.' He thought as he walked towards the doorway. 'You will not win. You will not disturb the Order. Trust me on that, little Archangel. Trust me on that.'

He passed through the doorway and faded into light.

The day would soon come when the Order would be reinstated.

It was almost upon them.

All the Worlds could feel it.

Everyone could feel it.

Whether they knew what was going on or not, they _knew_ something big was about to happen.

They just didn't know what.

They didn't know the day would soon come when the skies would darken, the Earth would shake and all that is Evil, all that has brought Disturbance to the Order would face the Punishment.

For the day was close.

The hour was upon them.

The hour… of Death's Reckoning.

* * *

**Thank you for all your wonderful encouraging reviews.**

**I ****_will_**** continue this story in the Third Book of the Death Arc so keep your eyes and ears open!**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


End file.
